Revenge of Konoha's  1 Prankster
by Ladytiger47
Summary: What happens when a prank goes very wrong. Naruto seeks revenge of course. Rated T for now but most likely will change in future chapters. COMPLETED.
1. Prank gone wrong

The Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster

Chapter 1- "Everybody's Fool"

*chapter dedicated to Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence

Naruto looked up at the calendar, a giant fox grin on his face as he let out a chuckle so evil that the Kyuubi stood up and took notice on what made Naruto act the way he did.

"Just ten more days and they all will pay…yes they will pay dearly for what they had done to me that fateful day…" Naruto said out loud as he looked at the date he had circled with his traditional Uzumaki signature in a big orange marker. April 1st or better known as 'April fool's day' which was Naruto's favorite holiday of the year…after Halloween for it was the only other holiday his true prankster nature awoken and went overboard on who he would prank that day. However Naruto had vowed on that very day last year that he would seek revenge on everybody who had done him wrong.

_Flashback_

Naruto woke up a large smile on his face for he knew that today was April 1st and was going to enjoy his friends…but first breakfast of his favorite food in the world-ramen. Naruto started the boiling water on the stove before he looked into his cupboard to find it…empty. Naruto blinked and leaped around checking every nook and cranny for his precious ramen but didn't find any lying around.

"I could have sworn I had like 10 packs left but oh well."

Turning the boiling water off, Naruto changed into his civilian clothes before heading out the door and to his favorite ramen shop…which just so happened to be closed for the next week.

"WHAT, _Ichiraku Ramen_ is closed today but why?" a shocked blonde shouted looking all around as if the old man and his daughter would appear on site and say gotcha'.

"No _Ichiraku Ramen_ today" a sad and depressed Naruto said walking mindlessly around Konoha until he saw a store ahead he knew sold ramen. Almost jumping for joy, Naruto ran all the way to the store, down to his favorite aisle to find…

"NOOOOOOO" Naruto screamed as he saw his favorite shelf that used to carry ramen of all variety bare, not a trace of a packet of ramen anywhere. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he thought of something and quickly ran from the store to all the stores around only to be met with the same result. No ramen anywhere in Konoha. The people of Konoha quickly moved out the way as a cloud of dust made its way toward the Hokage's office as Naruto was in full panic mode.

"BAA-CHAN" Naruto screamed as he ran pass the ANBU who didn't even have time to react as Naruto ran all the way through Tsunade's office only to find it empty. Shizune, seeing the blonde running and screaming entered the room as Naruto looked around with great fever.

"Naruto, Tsunade isn't here and I can't find her anyway. The ANBU told me that she was in some kind of meeting but she didn't tell me about it, besides what's the matter?" Shizune asked as she saw the tears in the weeping blonde who told her there was no more ramen in Konoha and that Ichiraku was closed until next week. Shizune, not knowing what to do or what happened with the sudden ramen shortage, patted Naruto on the back and said that she would inform Tsunade when she found her and told him to try some other food.

"But I can only afford ramen" Naruto said weakly as the realization that his favorite food was gone and sluggishly making his way home, not noticing anything around him as he opened the door and went inside. One week later, the Leaf 13, their sensei, the two Sennin, and Shizune made their way over to Naruto's house for they haven't seen him since their great prank on April fool's day.

"I mean did you see how Naruto ran all around the town looking for ramen like a child that lost his favorite toy" Sakura said giggling as the group, except Hinata and Shizune, laughed at the thought of the hyper-blonde all over Konoha looking for ramen.

"I was really surprise that you got Techi-sama and Ayame to close the shop for a week telling them to take a break from all their hard work" Ino said as the group neared Naruto's apartment.

"I can't believe the dobe is still pouting about the prank we pulled a week ago" Sasuke said his knowing smirk on his face as the group agreed which only made Hinata and Shizune angrier.

"Tsunade-sama, don't you think that the prank was a little harsh to pull on Naruto, I mean you know how much he loves ramen and you didn't see the look on his face when he thought there was no more in Konoha" Shizune said looking at the busty blonde who just waved her comment away saying that it was Naruto and that it didn't affect him that badly. Laughing the group didn't notice when Hinata's face pale, her byakugan activated as she looked into Naruto's apartment a whimper escaping her throat.

"NARUTO-KUN" Hinata screamed tears falling from her face as she ran ahead, grabbed the key from under the mat, and dash into the house once the door was opened. "Shizune-sama, we need a medic, I don't think Naruto is breathing" Hinata cried out as she tried to awaken the unconscious blonde whose breathing was very shallow. Hearing Hinata's cries Shizune quickly ran into the apartment, the group went quiet as they all seemed to realize something at the same time.

"Hey, has anybody actually seen Naruto leave his apartment since the prank?" Tenten asked out loud as everybody in the group shook their heads unable to grasp what that meant.

"And he didn't have any other food in the house except the ten pack of ramen we snatched when he went on that mission" Kiba said loudly before everybody went quiet the only sounds heard was that of Hinata's crying and Shizune calling Tsunade's name. Snapping out of their trance, the group piled into Naruto's tiny apartment to find him…

"NANI, was he starving himself or something?" Tsunade as she took notice of Naruto's pale skin, ribs showing, and near lifeless eyes as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water barely breathing.

"Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING" Hinata screamed at Tsunade as she told Lee to go the hospital and inform them that she was bringing in Naruto and that she would need an IV drip stat. Trying to pick him up, everybody was surprised when Hinata growled at her and said that she would do the honor of picking him up. Neji was about to complain but shut up when he saw the insane murderous look in her eyes that he never thought that he would see coming from Hinata. Clumsy she picked up Naruto who weighted almost as her and started running towards the hospital with the group right behind her as they raced to save Naruto's life. Thankfully, they were able to revive Naruto who was only kept alive thanks to the Kyuubi as they realized that their prank had gone terribly wrong when he slipped into a coma. As soon as they learned that Naruto was going to be okay, everybody tried to see him only to be stopped by a pissed Hinata who said that they didn't deserve to see him after what they had done. Seeing that they weren't going to get pass her without causing a scene, they all left, feeling extremely guilty about what was the result of their prank. The only ones who was allowed in the room by Hinata was Tsunade (because she was his doctor), Shizune (who wasn't part of the prank), Tonton, Kurenai (who wanted to check on Naruto earlier but couldn't), Iruka (who wasn't part of the prank), and Konohamaru who had been away on a mission when the incident happened.

After about another week, Naruto came out of his coma in which Hinata explained to him how he got into that state in the first place. After Naruto had woken up, Hiashi had went to get his daughter and take her back home but he too soon met the Hinata nobody knew about. She gave him a look that actually scared him for he never seen such a promise of intense pain in her normally kind but now cold eyes as she said she was staying until Naruto got better. Seeing that Hinata wasn't going to budge he told her she could stay but wanted Neji to watch over her at all times as he left the room and the killing aura that seemed to surround Hinata whenever one of the Leaf 13 or anybody else involved with the prank was around. After another week, Naruto was deemed healthy enough to go home where he found his house cleaned and food, mostly ramen, stocked to the top of his shelves. Naruto however seemed to have had changed with that experience for he stopped talking about ramen all the time and always seemed to remain quiet when around others which they were quick to point out. The only people Naruto was normal around was Hinata, Iruka, and Shizune as they were the only ones not involved with the prank (along with Techi and Ayame) as he seemed to smile when they were around. Naruto never really went back to his normal self for he always seemed quiet and became distant to the team when they went on missions or when they said things about Naruto growing up. After about three months, Naruto changed back to his somewhat happy self but many have seen that he ate alone or with Hinata who seemed to be going against her father's wishes of her to leave Naruto be. Thinking that Naruto had forgave them, they soon grew scared when he started to chuckle every now and then after the new year had started which brought them closer to the dreaded day that caused them the most trouble in their lives, April 1st for they knew on that day Naruto was going to make them all pay for their little stunt last year. Naruto however, had already started planning on what he was going to do to everybody, except Hinata and Shizune, as the evil chuckle escaped his throat once more as he got ready to start his day.

"Mark my words I will get even this year on ALL of you" Naruto chuckled, sounding demonic even to the Kyuubi, as he grabbed his headband and headed out the door knowing that that groups would be cautious around him as they knew he was planning something.

_*meeting in Hokage's office*_

"Okay, I'm sure all of you are aware of what date is coming up and what that means for all of us" Tsunade said staring at all the people in the room except for one, who was glaring at the Hokage, a displeased look on her face that showed up whenever anybody talked about what happened almost a year ago. "Now as I much as I would like to trust Naruto, I believe it would be best to do something about him before we all live to regret the mistake we made" Tsunade said only to have someone mutter lowly.

"You all already will live to regret what you did to Naruto-kun" Hinata said making a lot of people shift around sensing the anger the used to be shy kunoichi had kept in check but was not trying to hide. Sighing in defeat, she asked the group if anybody had any good ideas on what to do with Naruto until the dreaded date passed before all hell broke loose in Konoha in the form of one very uncontrollable blonde. Surprising everybody, Hinata raised her hand saying that Naruto should stay in Suna for a week and return after the due date. Agreeing Tsunade asked her why she suggested that, believing that the ink-blue haired kunoichi had started to forgive them but was brought down when she told them that she didn't want anybody else close to him hurting him like that again. After her statement, Hinata left the room, Shizune right behind her for she agreed completely and went to check on said blonde to tell him of their plans for him. With Hinata gone, the air in the room was less stuffy but it was soon filled again by guilt as everybody seen it as their fault for Naruto's distrust of them and Hinata's extreme behavior change over the year as they filed out the room. Tsunade told Kakashi to inform Gaara as she was sure that Hinata and Shizune would most likely inform Naruto. As Neji was about to leave, Tsunade called out to him and asked how was Hinata at home when he gave her a sad look and just shook his head.

"Hiashi-sama is getting very angry at Hinata not listening to him about staying away from Naruto but he know that can't actually do anything about it for he had sent another main branch member to retrieve her once before and…" Neji paused and shuddered as he remembered how beat up and hurt the member was saying that Hinata had gone insane when he tried to take her home. "Let's just say that some people now fear Hinata more than they fear Naruto" and just like that Neji left a surprised and sad Tsunade and Jiraiya who had helped the most in setting the plan up.

"Oh Kami, I really hope sending him to Suna will do him some good and that he doesn't cause trouble for the Kazekage" Tsunade said opening up a bottle of sake in which she poured some into two cups handing one to Jiraiya.

"Yea, I know what you mean, I know that Naruto would never intentionally bring harm or trouble to Gaara but I can't shake the feeling that we just made the biggest mistakes of our lives" Jiraiya said before he tossed back the sake given to him.

"No…the biggest mistake of our lives was trying to do something we were no good at…we tried to prank Naruto but in the end that little stunt will be our downfall" Tsunade sighed and drank sake straight from the bottle as Jiraiya left to do whatever as everybody waited for the day their lives were to change.


	2. Hidden Scrolls

(A/N: I forgot to mention exactly all who was involved with the pranks. The main people involved in the prank was Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Gai, Jiraiya, and Tsunade; also Gaara is the Kazekage of Suna but still has Shukaku sealed inside him)

The Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster

Chapter 2

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were making their way towards the Konoha gate when a cry was heard and they turned around to see who had called them.

"Hey guys, wait for me" Naruto yelled as he caught up with the Sand sibs who were staring at him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Gaara asked as he noticed the blonde scratching his head nervously and handed them a letter which he quickly read before nodding. "Naruto will be joining us on our trip back to Suna" Gaara simply stated making Kankuro grabbed the letter to read and Temari asked him if he was ready.

"Why is he coming with us so suddenly, I mean Tsunade should have warned us when we met her earlier? He'll just get in the way" Kankuro whined before he was smacked upside his head by Temari who told him to be nice and that Naruto could help in some kind of way. "Whatever" Kankuro started walking again out the gates and stood there and waited for them.

"Well Kakashi sensei was supposed to tell you earlier but he found his book was a little more important so sorry."

Only Temari and Gaara saw the look of hurt and pain that had crossed the blonde's face at his harsh words before he smiled and say that he wouldn't try and get in the way before running to stand beside Kankuro. As Gaara and Temari turned to join their brother and the blonde, they heard hurried footsteps and turned to see Hinata and Shizune running towards them, a package in their hands. The two kunoichi stood in front of the sand nin and began to apologize for the sudden change in plans and handed them food for the road.

"Can I ask why the sudden decision to send Naruto to Suna?" Temari asked before she noticed the sudden sour look on Shizune's face and the anger-filled eyes of Hinata which surprised the group who knew how nice they normally were.

"They're trying to escape their punishment for what they did almost a year ago" Shizune muttered before she sighed and said that she had to go back and make sure Tsunade-sama did ALL of her paperwork. Temari watch as Tsunade's assistant left for the Hokage's office while Gaara turned his teal eyes on Hinata waiting for her to explain what Shizune meant. Hinata sighed and got a distant look on her face as she looked over his shoulder and stared at Naruto who was talking to Kankuro about life in Suna.

"Last year on April Fool's day, all the teams, the sensei, and the two Sennin decided to pull a prank on Naruto as to warn him that they weren't going to tolerate his prank that year. Naruto loves ramen, it's the only thing he really eats so they had Naruto-kun's favorite ramen shop close to take a week-long vacation and all the stores hide their ramen as a prank, then they watched him go crazy because there was no ramen around. However their prank backfired and it almost cost Naruto-kun his life. The prank lasted all week without Naruto stepping outside his apartment. They thought he was sulking at being pranked but when we went to visit him, I found him almost in a comatose state because ramen was the only thing he could afford and many stores didn't allow him inside so he fell into a depression and starved for a whole week. The only thing that kept him alive was the Kyuubi and even then that was barely enough…he was so pale, so skinny, so sad-looking, so...lifeless and they were gloating at how they finally pranked Naruto without thinking how it would affect him. It changed him, he gets depressed easily and I saw him withdrawn or staring into space with a sad look on his face as if he kept relieving that day. Please, would you be kind to him in Suna because I was the one to suggest he go with you since you're the only ones he can truly trust right now so please don't hurt him."

Gaara and Temari nodded saying that they would be kind to him and make sure he is safe and happy staying in Suna. Nodding with tears in her eyes she handed them the hand-made lunches she made and followed them to the gates of Konoha where she said farewell to Naruto. Naruto grinned, saying until he returned in about 2 weeks and asked her to make sure Konohamaru stayed out of trouble. Saying she would try, she waved them goodbye before heading back into Konoha looking for the long scarf-wearing shinobi.

'_Oh Naruto-kun, please be okay in Suna and try not to give Gaara-san a hard time for I know you're hurting inside'_ Hinata thought as she slowly made her way around village looking for Konohamaru stopping at the administrative part of the Academy, glaring at the window that belonged to the Hokage's office. As she was walk by, she heard arguing coming from the window of the office that sounded a lot like Shizune, Tsunade, and Konohamaru. Curious, Hinata quickly walked up to the top floor to the Hokage's door where she heard the voices more clearly and recognized Konohamaru's voice.

'_I shouldn't intervene because it's not my business but…'_ Hinata thought back to when she wanted to go see Naruto but being stopped by her father and Neji saying that he was okay. _'I won't fail Naruto's last request before he left'_ Hinata thought as she listened to their argument ignoring the ANBU who she knew was watching her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE THROWING A PARTY IN DEDICATION TO NARUTO'S DEPARTURE?" Konohamaru yelled looking into the busty blonde's angry eyes not once glancing at her chest as he ranted his anger at the 5th Hokage.

"Konohamaru, you of all people know how much Naruto loves to pull pranks and this year will be the 1st year that he won't be able to prank us, of course this calls for a celebration."

Konohamaru loudly said that it wasn't fair to Naruto as tears were streaming down the young boy's face and his nose runny. Shizune decided to speak up then, knowing that Konohamaru was right and that it in fact wasn't fair to Naruto for having a party dedicated to his absence.

"Tsunade-sama, don't you think that a little harsh as to celebrate one of our well-known ninjas staying in Suna for a week. I mean how do you think his friends will take it, how do you think _Hinata_ will take the news?"

Tsunade just waved away Shizune's comment by saying that they were one the ones to suggest the party in the first place and that Hinata would be upset at first but forgive them once she understands.

"WHAM."

All three heads turned towards the door and noticed a dark lavender aura of anger surrounding Hinata as she gave a glare that would make Itachi proud as she stared at the 5th Hokage.

"As long as I live, I will never forgive any of you for what you done to Naruto-kun and what you plan to do behind his back. I hope you can sleep at night knowing that you and your prank had hurt one of the most honorable ninja you will ever meet and that you and the rest of the group have lost not only his respect but mine."

The room was quiet as everybody stared in shock at Hinata before Konohamaru laughed saying that he was with her and walked over and stood next to her.

"H-Hinata-sama?" Hinata turned to see the whole Leaf 13 gang (excluding her/Naruto) and their sensei looking at her like she had lost her mind. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she looked at Neji then the rest of the group before walking towards them with Konohamaru at her side as they backed up giving her room to exit.

"Neji nii-san..." Hinata looked at him and a chill went down his spine as he saw the coldest eyes he ever seen in his life glaring at him and towards the group. In a voice that was as cold as the desert nights Hinata said, "Don't you or anybody else involved with the prank last year or the party this year come near me anytime soon unless you asking for pain."

Hinata ignored the gasp coming from Kurenai as she told Konohamaru and Shizune that she would treat them to lunch, walking pass the ANBU, who went and got the gang when Hinata was listening, and out the building towards Ichiraku Ramen. The group just stood in shock and silence as they watched the retreating backs of the duo until they were out of eyesight.

"What happened to the nice, sweet, innocent Hinata we all knew and loved?" Ino asked as Neji sighed and told her that she had died when they pulled the prank last year and the new angrier Hinata has been growing ever since.

"You know…all of you deserve this."

Everybody looked at Shizune, who was holding Tonton, a scowl on her face as she shook her head and started walking towards the door. "What's really ironic was that Naruto wasn't even going to pull a prank last year because he made a deal with Iruka that if he didn't prank one person than he would buy him ramen for a week."

The group's eyes widen at the new information as Shizune walked down the hall following Hinata and Konohamaru to the fame ramen shop.

"So…are we still going to have the party?" Kiba asked as the group looked at Tsunade who had an angry look on her face and she nodded saying that Naruto couldn't resist a good prank and would have broken the deal anyway. Jiraiya was the only one who knew that Tsunade was lying to herself and just wanted something fun to do to wipe away the doom and gloom in the air. Without another word, the group left the office and headed in different ways, minds occupied on how they were going to repay Naruto and gain his, Hinata, Konohamaru, and Shizune's trust again.

*2nd day to Suna*

"I never seen such an evil aura come from Naruto before, it almost rivals Gaara when he was younger" Kankuro whispered to Temari as she slowly nodded in agreement. Kankuro and Temari were behind Gaara and Naruto and watched as the two biju holders were walking and talking to each other (well Naruto talking, Gaara more listening) as they continued their journey to Suna. Kankuro and Temari shivered as they noticed the dark aura that seemed to shroud Naruto even more as he told the redhead Kazekage all about the kind of pranks he used to pull when he was younger. Gaara just kept silent as he listened to Naruto rant on about all the pranks he would have pulled on April 1st and either ignored or didn't sensed the evil aura as they walked. Fearing the dark aura around Naruto, Temari and Kankuro caught up with the two friends as they caught word of some of the pranks Konoha's #1 prankster was thinking about pulling before he was sent to Suna with them.

"I would have switched Kakashi-sensei's perverted books with something like 'How to Be On Time', then for Tsunade I would get Konohamaru's help and switch all of her sake with water, and finally I would leave annoying fan girl letters all around Sasuke's house and watch him go crazy."

Temari smiled as she noticed how happy Naruto was talking about all the pranks he would have pulled but then noticed Kankuro's frown and knew the moment wasn't about to last.

"Why did you pull pranks so much when you were younger?" Gaara asked surprising Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro who thought he wasn't listening to Naruto's rant about pranks. Naruto scratched the back of his head and told him that was the only way he could get everybody's attention when he was little because everybody ignored him since he had the Kyuubi sealed in him.

"I really did outgrow my pranking stage (somewhat) but I do like a good prank on April 1st and Halloween, which is the reason they sent me to Suna for the week" Naruto muttered softly as the aura disappeared along with his happiness. Gaara and Temari, knowing the reasoning why he was going to prank them on April 1st didn't say anything but Kankuro was confused and asked why he was being sent to Suna over pranking the group. Naruto looked up, a sad expression on his face, as he told Kankuro about the fake "ramen shortage" in Konoha which Kankuro snorted at saying that was a stupid reason to get so work up and pull pranks over something simple as ramen. Temari and Gaara instantly felt the change in Naruto after Kankuro's words left his mouth and the air around them seemed to grow cooler which had nothing to do with the sun setting. Naruto turned to Kankuro, gave a small smile that didn't come close to meeting his eyes, and told him that he was right and that he needed to stop acting so childish before going quiet all the way until they settled in for the night.

'_I think that Kankuro's words broke Naruto's spirit'_ Gaara and Temari thought as they watched the blonde who didn't so much as utter a sound wrap up his sleeping bag and got ready to finish the trip to Suna. The rest of the time to Suna was…quiet, which was awkward to Temari and Gaara who actually liked the energy Naruto would give off when he was talking but now the air felt cold, damp, and gloomy even during the hottest part of the day. As Suna came into view, the trio smiled to see their home while Naruto had yet to look up let alone acknowledge he knew they were so close.

"Naruto, we're almost to Suna" Temari said trying to get the blonde to respond but only got a nod in answer before he started walking towards the sandy village.

"I thought Naruto was supposed to be a handful but the kid is behaving nicely. Heh, this may be the best week for us after all" Kankuro said happily as they passed the security who welcomed them in, not without shivering first from the sudden chill that passed by them in the form of Naruto.

'_Sorry Hinata, but it seems like we're too late to keep Naruto safe'_ Temari and Gaara thought as they made their way towards the Kazekage Tower and what is soon to be the greatest change in all their lives.

"I thought Naruto was supposed to be a pest but he hasn't done anything. It's almost too easy to forget he's even here" Kankuro told his brother as they watched the blonde stare out at the desert night on the balcony, lost in thought or ignoring them, not sure which.

'_Yes, but it's quite…boring around here without him acting like his energetic self. I never noticed how much Naruto brings joy and happiness wherever he goes, almost like the sun shining on clear day with a soft breeze in the winds. Now the day seems gloomy, sad, one that makes you want to stay inside and hope it goes away.'_

The sun had set and the nights were cold although the temperatures didn't seem to affect Naruto as he continued to stare out at Suna, oblivious to the world around him. In fact, nothing seemed to affect Naruto since they arrived in Suna early that morning as he remained "dull" throughout the whole day. Naruto was an obedient as a ninja dog as he sat quietly, listened to what they (manly Kankuro) had asked him to do, and didn't complain _once _about it being boring or not exciting enough. While Kankuro thought that Naruto would behave when visiting other villages, Temari and Gaara really knew that Naruto was in full-blown depression and they didn't know how to fix it. Gaara watched as his brother yawned and said that he was going to bed, bidding Naruto and Gaara goodnight before heading off this his room. Looking at Naruto once more, he tried to go back to work but for once the silence was getting to him and he couldn't concentrate on the paper in front of him.

"…I'll leave so you can get back to your work, Gaara" Naruto said softly before moving from the balcony to the door almost instantly surprising Gaara at how fast he had moved.

"Wait Naruto…can you help me put away some scrolls I got from the library" the redhead said quickly not wanting the blonde to think he didn't want his company. Nodding slightly, Naruto helped picked up the scrolls on the desk before walking back to the door, waiting for Gaara to lead the way towards the library. As they made their way through the quiet tower, Naruto remained his quiet and hidden depressed self as Gaara was mentally cursing his brother.

_'Kankuro, if you haven't insulted him about wanting to prank the others for the ramen shortage prank then I wouldn't have gone back on my promise to Hinata. It must be affecting Temari too because she tried as hard as she could to make Naruto smile but nothing seem to work as he would go and do something else Kankuro asked him to do.'_

After a few more minutes they reached the library where, an ANBU stationed, allowed them in as if this was normal for him, which it probably was as Gaara told him that he could take the night off again. While Naruto deposited the scrolls on a nearby desk, he leaned against the wall and watched Gaara replace the scrolls for he didn't know where they went. Naruto knew that Gaara and Temari were trying to cheer him up but Kankuro's words hit hard and he started to see things differently. Not just Kankuro but everybody in Konoha, who he knew was celebrating his departure, thanks to a hawk from Konohamaru who was asking him to come back and teach them a lesson about pranking. Naruto sighed and got more comfortable against the wall as Gaara was putting the last of the scrolls up. Yawning, Naruto stretched his arms where his elbow hit the wall which gave off a hollow sound, something that shouldn't have in a sand-incased room. Looking at each other, Naruto tapped the spot again to hear the strange hollow sound behind the wall as Gaara walked to stand right beside him and waved his hand over it lingering over a certain part. Pulling out a kunai, Gaara tapped the sand until a small hole appear and Naruto put his fingers through and pulled revealing a secret panel with something hiding inside it. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto reached inside and pulled out 8 scrolls, 7 small and 1 medium sized one. As soon as the scent of the old scrolls reached their noses, both Gaara and Naruto frowned as they heard their inner demons make a sound, something similar to the gasp, and turned toward each other. As they sat the scrolls down, Kyuubi had dragged Naruto into his mind as Gaara was currently having a conversation with the one tailed raccoon-dog at the same time.

'_I take it you know what the scrolls mean then'_ Naruto asked the Kyuubi who was staring at the blonde a weird expression on his face as he smiled saying that he haven't seen those scrolls in years.

'_How are these scrolls important to you' _Gaara was asking a similar acting Shukaku who yellow eyes seemed to gleam as he said that he missed the fun times.

"**Those scrolls you found belong to me and Shukaku and are very precious to us" **Kyuubi said staring down at his emotionless container who barely showed signs of curiosity as his dull blue eyes started to shine a little more.

"**I can't believe I forgot that the scrolls were hidden here in the library since Suna keep changing things around" **Shukaku said in his raspy voice as he thought about the hidden secrets on those scrolls.

'_What's on the scrolls?'_ Gaara and Naruto asked at the same time as they looked at their inner demons.

"**Why should we tell you?"** two stubborn demons said as they looked down at their vessel who both wore frowns on their face_. _

'_Because I'm going to destroy…no, you know what I'm not going to destroy them, in fact, I'm just going to put them back and forget all about them. I mean who knows when the next time they will be seen and what kind of condition they will be in'_ Naruto started to walk away from the Kyuubi who growled and said that he would tell him.

"**You drive a hard bargain for someone who fears to fall asleep"** Shukaku said laughing as he looked down at Gaara who was waiting to hear about the scrolls. After a few more minutes, both Naruto and Gaara blinked returning to the real world as they looked at each both with surprised looks on their faces as they stared down at the seemingly innocent scrolls.

"I'm guessing that Shukaku told you that these are prankster scrolls made by him and Kyuubi, right?" Naruto asked picking up the biggest scroll as Gaara nodded in agreement.

"And the Kyuubi explained that he and the Shukaku were prank buddies before they were sealed inside the first biju" Gaara watched as Naruto nodded before getting a concentrated look on his face.

"I just have one question for the fox…" Naruto suddenly had of look of irritation as he asked the Kyuubi out loud why he didn't give him any pointers when he would pull pranks when he was younger. Gaara almost laughed as he saw the old Naruto return, eyes bright with curiosity and anger as the Kyuubi responded in his head with **"I only pranked with Shukaku and didn't want to betray that…besides I didn't like you yet."** Both biju vessels looked at the scrolls before asking how nobody haven't found them before them and was answered with "**only true pranksters can find and unlock the secrets of the scrolls. The only reason you and Gaara found it is because you're a true prankster but Gaara has Shukaku sealed in him and therefore be able to find it too.**"

Gaara then watched the smile on Naruto's face disappear before he looked at him, handed him the scroll and head for the door to the library. This surprised the other three beings (Gaara, Shukaku, and Kyuubi) as Naruto had almost made it to the door before Gaara found his voice again.

"You're not going to try and use it Naruto?" Gaara asked as Naruto stopped, with his hand on the door, shaking his head no and ignoring the Kyuubi who was asking the same question, only in a less gentle way.

"Why?"

At this Naruto sighed and turned around his eyes betraying the level of pain and hurt he was feeling as he told Gaara the reason.

"There is no point in me taking some petty revenge on a prank that backfired. I mean there is more ramen around and other things I could try and buy but there is no need for me to stake a claim that I will get even on all of them…I will start acting like Sasuke who talks about nothing but revenge and act all depressed and such."

'_Too late for that' _all three beings thought as Gaara looked at Naruto who turned towards the door again.

'_It seems Kankuro's words dug deeper than he let on and not just Kankuro but almost all of the people Naruto trusted had turned their back on him. Even now he still cares enough about them even when they hurt him in the worst of ways, he truly is strong.'_

Gaara looked down at the scroll in his hand as he asked the Shukaku how to activate the scroll in which he replied he had to either fuel it with his or Kyuubi's chakra. Gaara fueled some of the Shukaku's chakra and watched as the scroll glowed yellow before unraveling itself on the table in which showed the words of some kind of contract. Naruto stepped away from the door and back over to the table as Gaara quickly read the "contract". Nodding to himself, Gaara retrieved the kunai from earlier and tried to cut his fingers but the sand around him prevented him from doing so, making him frown.

"Gaara what are you doing?" Naruto asked noticing that even without his gourd the sand would try and protect him from the dangers around him.

"I'm trying to sign the prankster contract and pull pranks around Suna" he said as he placed the kunai down on the table while Naruto stared at him like he was crazy.

"Why would you do that, you're the Kazekage you're supposed to be protecting the people of Suna not pulling pranks on them."

Gaara smiled as he heard and saw the worry in the blonde's face as he said that it would make his life more interesting, plus he was curious as to why Naruto enjoyed doing it so much. The room was silent where the only sound was the two of them breathing and the sand falling as it retracted back into the ground.

"Are you sure about this Gaara?" Naruto asked worried about his redheaded friend who said that he was sure and quickly cut his fingers barely drawing blood as the sand didn't intervene this time and "signed" the prankster scroll. The redheaded Kazekage then looked up at Naruto, wounds already healing, and smiled as he held out the contract towards Naruto who just stared at it.

"Are you going to join me in terrorizing Suna with harmless pranks?" Gaara said looking at the blonde, a strange sense of déjà vu coming from Shukaku who had asked the same question to Kyuubi many, many decades ago. Naruto continued to stare at the contract as he seriously thought about it and then looked up into Gaara's teal eyes and made a decision. Returning a smile, Naruto used a kunai to cut his fingers and sign next to Gaara's fingerprints as they heard a gasp behind them, turning to see Temari whose eyes were wide. Before anybody could say anything the scroll began to glow as it floated in the air while Temari made her way over to her brother and Naruto asking what they had done. The three ninja shielded their eyes as 2 large lights shot from the scroll as Naruto and Gaara heard yelling in their head before it disappeared. As the light faded they unshielded their eyes and to their shock there stood two people who wasn't there before stretching in front of them. Kyuubi and Shukaku were standing in front of them, human form, stretching and looking around before their eyes met the now in fighting stance trio. Kyuubi and Shukaku rolled their demon eyes as they told the trio that they weren't there to fight in fact couldn't fight because they didn't have any of their powers and therefore would be pointless to attack.

"Why are they here better yet, _how_ are you here?" Temari asked not once moving from her stance as Gaara and Naruto slowly relaxed as the demons looked at them, a bored expression on their face, as they picked up the scrolls off the table**. **

"**How we're here isn't important, why we're here is because you two signed the contract and therefore we are going to help you learn prank style"** the demons said making the trio look at each other as Temari relaxed herself staring at the demons.

"What do you mean teach us_ 'prank style'_?" Naruto asked never hearing of such a style as he looked at the siblings who shook their heads saying they didn't know either.

"**Obviously"** the demons muttered before handing Naruto and Gaara two of the smaller scrolls before putting the others away in a bag that magically appeared with them and handed it to Naruto.

"**Give these to people who you feel you can trust to not abuse the style but use it to pull minor pranks."**

Temari then looked at the two boys, anger and fear shown in her eyes, as she asked them what was happening and what did they sign in their blood. Gaara turned to Temari and explained about finding and signing the prank contract and his reasons for doing so as Temari looked at him like he lost his mind, which in Temari's head he did. After a few minutes pass and the shock wore off, she looked between the two boys and sighed knowing there was no way to convince him to try and stop it.

"Don't try and hurt anybody you two. I know that they didn't treat you well when growing up Gaara but…oh never mind. I know you will keep your promise to keep the people of Suna safe so I'm going to stop lecturing you."

Gaara smiled and hugged his sister saying thank you, catching her by surprise, as Naruto tried to hand her a scroll his foxy grin back on his face.

"Oh no, you're not roping me into that contract, you two can forget it" Temari said laughing as she noticed the twin mischievous looks on Naruto and Gaara's face as they advanced towards her, the two pranking buddies clearly enjoying the show.

"Come on, Temari, you know you want to" Naruto taunted seeing that Temari was seriously considering it as she looked at Gaara who knew just what to say to make her give in.

"You can get revenge on Kankuro and all he ever done to you" Gaara said making Temari stop and her eyes glaze a bit as she thought about all the pranks Kankuro had pulled on her and run away laughing. Sighing in defeat, Temari said she would do it and quickly signed the contract which disappeared into thin air. Naruto then handed her a scroll from the backpack before looking at the demons and asking them what they were to do now.

"**Open the scrolls" **they said and they did to show that they were blank. Before Naruto could complain, and you know he was going to, the two biju waved their hands over the blank paper and words begin to appear at the top along with a jutsu underneath. At the top in fancy writing the words "True Prankster Jutsus" appeared as Naruto scanned the paper but was disappointed when it was still blank.

"Aw, where are the rest of the jutsus at Kyuubi?" Naruto whined making everybody smile to see the old Naruto back as Kyuubi chuckled and told Naruto to be patient.

"**Patience, brat, a new jutsu will unlock every time we feel you're successful with a prank. It could be as few as one or as many as 3 but you will be able to unlock them all. This one is a freebie"** Kyuubi said as Shukaku pointed to the jutsu underneath the title. All three looked down at the jutsu and read out the unusual name for the jutsu.

"_Prank Style: Now You See Me, Now You Don't",_ what is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked as Temari spoke up and said that it was some kind of invisibility jutsu in which Kyuubi and Shukaku confirmed telling Naruto to think before he spoke.

"So how is this supposed to help us then?" Gaara asked not quiet understanding as the two demons and Naruto smiled and said that he would teach him but first they needed someone to prank.

"**As soon as you prank your first person, then you can unlock the second jutsu which will be more useful. Now who are you three going to prank in Suna, most likely someone who has been getting on your nerves or needs to be brought down with a good prank." **

The room went quiet as they thought and then each one of them gave off an evil aura as they smiled evilly and said the same name at the same time.

"KANKURO!" as the demons laughed saying that they might as well as get started on learning the jutsu as they practiced all night learning to become invisible and later went to bed waiting for the day to start. In his room, Kankuro sneezed violently, making him topple out of his chair before he looked around and shrugged before standing up and going back to messing with this puppets.


	3. First Victim

A/N: Poor Kankuro, I still like you but you're the first victim

The Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster

Chapter 3

"Okay, today is the final test on the prank jutsu we've been practicing" Naruto said as he, Gaara, and Temari were sitting down eating breakfast as Kankuro had already eaten and was messing with his puppets. "Everybody remember the plan" Naruto said smirking and chuckling at what they were about to do. Temari and Gaara nodded, smiling a bit as they finished eating and stood up to put "_Operation: Puppet Swap_" into action.

"I can't believe that Kyuubi and Shukaku managed to find his "special" scrolls in his room, in fact, I don't even _want_ to know where they found them" Temari said, shudder a bit and happy that her youngest brother was still sweet and innocent.

"What kind of scrolls was it?" Gaara asked as they all avoided telling him saying that he would see later on. Blushing and avoiding the question, Naruto now thought it would be best time to pull the stunt as they all nodded in agreement.

"Temari, you know what to do" and she smirked saying that she would keep him busy as Naruto turned to Gaara.

"Okay, here are the scrolls, now go invisible and wait for the opportunity to switch them."

Gaara nodded, turned invisible as Naruto made a clone that henge to look like the redheaded Kazekage and said loudly he was heading to the training grounds with "Gaara" to spar. Naruto then left as Temari and the real Gaara went down the hall to Kankuro's room and got ready to put the plan into action. Taking a deep breath as to mentally prepare herself to keep a straight face, Temari knocked on Kankuro's door in which he yelled enter before Temari did. Temari opened the door all the way to let Gaara secretly pass by and look at her other brother who was busy making adjustments to "Crow" his main puppet.

"Hey Kankuro, Gaara and Naruto decided to go spar and I wondered if you wanted to battle me later before it gets too hot?" Kankuro said sure, not once looking up at Temari's face because if he had he would have noticed the small evil smile tugging at her lips as she thought "he took the bait."

'_It's all up to you now Gaara'_ she thought before she closed the door and went back to the kitchen to put the next phase into action. Kankuro grunted before reassembling his puppet "Crow" before sealing it back into his scroll and placing it with the others on his desk. Stretching, Kankuro was about to got to his closet when he heard a loud commotion down the hall as Temari was cursing up a storm and seemed to be trashing the place.

"What is wrong with her now? I hope it's not that "time" again because if it is…I'll get Naruto to do things for her" Kankuro muttered as he stepped away from the closet and down the hall to find out what had Temari upset. As soon as the door closed, Gaara turned visible and quickly pulled out the three similar looking scrolls and then down at Kankuro's scrolls before he smiled.

"Now I see why Naruto does it because it's like the effects of a secret jutsu that only you know until either you tell somebody or the effect takes place" Gaara chuckled and…

"I can't believe you forgot you placed your fan in your closet instead of in the scroll like always" Kankuro said to his now blushing sister saying she was cleaning it and leaned it against the wall where it somehow made it to the closet. Kankuro and Temari were now in the kitchen again as Temari checked her fan for signs of damage as Kankuro muttered something about dumb blondes before cleaning up the mess Temari had made looking for her fan.

"Now that you have your fan, are you ready to spar before it gets too hot" Kankuro said as he looked at his sister, fan back in its scroll, as she nodded and said that she would wait for him to go the training field where Gaara and Naruto were sparring together.

"Wait, let me grab my scrolls real quick and I'll be back" Kankuro said, missing Temari's smirk, running to his room not thinking about why his door that was closed earlier was slightly open and grabbed the three scrolls off the table before running back to the kitchen. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go see how Naruto and Gaara are doing" and both siblings walked out of the Kazekage Tower and to the nearest training ground where they spotted the blonde and redhead finished sparring. Naruto was sweating up a storm as he just finished his spar with Gaara and noticed Temari and Kankuro heading their way.

"Wow, Gaara, we've been sparring for about an hour and you still haven't broken a sweat. It must be the sand" Naruto said breathlessly as he noticed the soft smile on Temari's lips and Gaara's eyes that seemed to glow as he nodded and moved to the side as Kankuro and Temari joined the field.

"Heh, you're going to have to do a lot more than that to make Gaara nervous in battling you Naruto" Kankuro said a sneer on his face as he pulled out the three scrolls. "Now how about you two sit down, watch, and learn how I fight" as Kankuro watched Temari summon her fan, already open, and smirking greatly which he mistook for pride.

"Watch and learn little brother, here we go" and Kankuro then summoned from the three scrolls without realizing what he had was summoning. Everybody was silent as they took in what Kankuro had summoned…3 blow-up dolls attached to chakra strings. The only thing that could be heard in the quietness of the training ground was a little scorpion that scuttled pass by, stopped to the look at the frozen figures, and then scuttled out of site as the shock began to wear off. As Kankuro blinked, his face turning as red as his war paint, Naruto and Temari burst out into laughing, tears running down their eyes as Gaara just looked with curiosity at the two laughing hyenas. Temari was bent over in laughter while Naruto fell off the log he was sitting on still laughing saying that Kankuro needed to check his scrolls before summoning from them. Kankuro turned an evil eye toward Naruto as he sealed up the dolls and started advancing towards the blonde who hadn't sensed the danger yet. Temari, finally able to breathe again, noticed too late that Kankuro was advancing toward Naruto who was now trying to catch his breath and couldn't run away in time.

"Meep" Naruto said as the red-faced Sand nin looked down at him, ready to kill him before he was saved by Gaara in his innocent way.

"So what am I supposed to be learning Kankuro and what kind of dolls are those? They're not your normal puppets you work with and will I need to learn to-"

Kankuro took one look at Gaara's innocent and highly curious face before he bolted away from the training grounds unable to face his brother or answer any of his questions about the "dolls". The trio watched as the dust cloud that was Kankuro disappeared towards the tower before they all started laughing again this time Gaara joining in at pranking Kankuro.

"What did you do with his scrolls anyway?" Naruto asked as he finally sat back up tears still running down his face as he tried hard not to laugh.

"I left them under his hood since that would be last place he would look for them."

Smiling at the prank they just pulled the trio walked back to the Tower and to Gaara's office, passing Kankuro's room where they heard things being rearranged as he looked for his puppet scrolls. Nodding to the guards, who wore confused looks as they noticed the group smiling and Kankuro's red face earlier, Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro went inside the office and closed the door. Turning they were faced with two demons who were laughing and high-five each other saying that was the best prank they seen in a long time as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the two cackling biju.

"Hey, where did you two disappear off too anyway?" Naruto asked as the two biju friends stopped laughing and looked down at their vessels, smiles still etched on their faces.

"**Back inside you two where else. We only can come out if a new jutsu appears or you imagine us out as to make sure we don't do anything destructive although we don't have our powers so fat chance of that happening."**

Nodding in understanding, the trio felt the scrolls grow warm as if telling them that they needed to be opened. Excited, Naruto quickly opened his scroll and watched as more words appeared on the paper before his forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"This one doesn't make any sense" Naruto said Temari and Gaara opened theirs and looked at what made Naruto puzzled. _"Prank Style: Here, There, Everywhere"._

"What does this prank do, Shukaku?" Gaara asked starting to like the pranks and was curious how this would tie in to pranking.

"**Try and figure it out, but if what Kyuubi told me about Naruto wanting to get revenge then I bet he will figure it out real quick." **

Confused at that, they all stared at the jutsu before they heard an intake of breath then a low evil chuckle as the dark aura once again wrapped around Naruto.

"I figured it out" he said in an almost demonic manner as Gaara and Temari stared at him scared as to what was going through the blonde's mind.

"**Wow, you weren't kidding, Kyu, he really is bent on getting revenge on those in Konoha and we just handed the key to him on a silver platter." **

With that in their minds Temari and Gaara tried to link being able to get to Konoha and the jutsu when it clicked in their heads as the two demons smirked when they saw Temari and Gaara had got it.

"It's a teleportation jutsu isn't it?" Temari asked as she saw the two demons nod while the evil aura coming from Naruto grew bigger and darker.

"And add the invisibility jutsu to it and…" Gaara said looking at the two jutsus on the paper as everybody in the room thought about what they could do with the two simple jutsus. All the havoc they could cause to an unsuspecting Konoha who had done the blonde wrong… The ANBU guards gave a shudder as they felt the evil demonic aura coming from inside the room as they wondered if they should check on the Kazekage or not. Temari, Gaara, and the two biju took several steps back as the aura around Naruto changed that into a black fox that seemed to cloak Naruto as he gave a fox grin, blue eyes with a twinge of red staring at them.

"Oh they will pay in the end. They will all remember why I'm called Konoha's # 1 prankster" as Naruto gave out an evil chuckle that brought tears to Shukaku and Kyuubi's eyes saying that they were proud of him. Temari and Gaara sweat drop thinking that they felt sorry for Konoha as the aura died down and Naruto was back to his old self. There was a knock on the door, where the two demons disappeared, as Gaara said entered to show the two ANBU guards checking to see if any assistance was needed. Chuckling as they knew what they asked, Gaara shook his head and said that they were dismissed and that he would be out for the day seeing as all his paperwork was done and he had nothing else to do. Naruto, Gaara, and Temari walked pass the guards and out to the almost empty streets of Suna, the sun bearing down on them as they walked no real destination in site yet.

"So Naruto, after you practice the jutsu, who are you going to prank first?" Gaara asked wondering if he should warn Konoha or not but decided against it seeing as Naruto wasn't bent on destroying Konoha, just pulling (hopefully) minor pranks on some of the residents.

"Hmm, I haven't thought about it yet because I thought it was hopeless, but now…who should I prank first?"

They all went back to the training ground and practiced the teleportation jutsu while Naruto kept thinking. After several hours and successfully learning the jutsu, the group decided to go eat lunch at a nearby restaurant where to the blonde's joy the actually served ramen.

"So got anything planned yet, Naruto?" Temari asked as they finished eating, paid for their meals before going back out into the sweltering heat of the day, something that seemed to be affecting only Naruto. Naruto frowned for a couple more minutes before his eyes lit up and said that he had a plan and was about to explain it to them when he saw something that made him pause. Noticing his line of sight, Temari and Gaara turned to see a little girl with long black hair come out of the store, holding a new cat plushy, before running off down the street toward her home. Naruto's smile returned as Temari and Gaara turned to look back at him a look asking what that was all about.

"I have a plan, but we might need some more help though" as Naruto pulled out his frog wallet, Gama-chan, and ran into the store the little girl had went into with Temari and Gaara behind him exchanging confused looks. 20 minutes later and several more store runs, Naruto held his prizes in his hand and told them that he was ready and the trio went into a dark alley, charged up their chakra, thought about where they wanted to go, before teleporting back to the unsuspecting ninja of Konoha.

_*Konoha, Hinata's room*_

'_I can't believe Naruto's "so-called friends" would be out there partying about the prank they pulled instead of wondering if what they did hurt him in any way' _Hinata thought sadly as she heard the celebration around Konoha about the year without the prank master around. _'They didn't even wait till he was good out the gate before they started partying. I can't believe this village is so heartless after everything he did from bringing back Sasuke's smug ass to saving all their lives multiple times and this is how they repay him. I wish there was something I could do to help Naruto-kun.'_

Hinata felt the tears she had been holding back since Naruto left flood her face as she sobbed into her pillow, crying out her pain and sorrow for the energetic blonde who brought joy to her life. As Hinata was crying she heard a soft knock on the door followed by someone calling her name softly.

"Hinata-sama" Neji said waiting for a response from the heart-broken kunoichi who let a growl like sound before screaming at him to go away and celebrate with the rest of the village. "I'm not going to celebrate something that we did wrong" Neji said softly before he heard Hinata let out a forced laugh saying 'now he cares' before a pillow was tossed at the door. Sighing, Neji left the door knowing that Hinata wasn't going to listen to him and decided to go meditate on how to repay Naruto when he got back as Hinata finally stopped crying. Wiping her eyes, she got out of her bed and went to the bathroom and flinched as she saw her reflection. Hinata's ink blue hair was messy and sticking up in places where her face was red and wet from crying, she saw the start of bags under her eyes that were a new shade of lavender that was due to the tears she shed.

"Oh how I wish I could see Naruto-kun sooner…maybe I can get Hokage Tsunade to send me to Suna too."

While Hinata was thinking about how to get to Suna, she heard a small poof sound that disappeared as soon as it had arrived. Curious as to what had entered her room she left the bathroom to look around before her eyes landed on the bed. Hinata let out a gasp for sitting there on her bed lying on the pillow she had tossed was…a purple plant in a pot, a chibi fox plushy sitting on top of it with a note and a scroll.

"Where did this come from…wait this is a desert lavender plant…Naruto-kun!" Hinata said excitedly as she picked up the fox plushy, hugged it to her body, sniff the sweet fragrance coming from the flowers before setting them aside to read the note. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful kunoichi, a cuddly fox for a cuddly Hinata, I missed you and will be seeing you "real soon".

Curious about that last part, Hinata skimmed the letter explaining about how much Naruto missed her, the flowers reminded him of her, the plushy to remind her of him, and the scroll was for a task he wanted her help in.

"I will be visiting Konoha throughout the week to get some well deserve revenge and I would like for you to help in any way you can. If you accept this offer please sign the back of the scroll and then go to my house. Until we meet Naruto: Konoha's #1 Prankster."

Hinata put the note down and looked at the scroll, the plushy, and the plant.

'_Naruto-kun'_ Hinata thought as she picked up the plushy again and squeezed it feeling closer to Naruto as she could smell his scent on the doll. Putting the plushy down once more, Hinata quickly grabbed a kunai, slice her finger, wiped blood on her fingertips before "signing" the scroll. The handprint stayed there before disappearing as the scroll began to glow when Hinata opened it and noticed the first jutsu.

"_'Prank Style: Now you see me, now you don't'_ hmm, this is going to be an interesting week but I will be with Naruto 100% all the way. It's time to show them what we can do…" Hinata said as she practiced the jutsu and on her tenth try manage to get it right as she turned invisible, put all the gifts in a bag (that also turned invisible when fueled by chakra) and cautiously made her way off the Hyuuga property before going visible again. Making her way through the town, she ignored all the partying people as she made her way to Naruto's apartment and pulled the key she kept out of her pocket and unlocked the door. There waiting for her with a big grin on his face was Naruto with Temari, Gaara, and two unknown figures behind them as Hinata closed the door and greeted her secret love.

"Naruto-kun, how did you get here, with Temari-san and Kazekage-san too without anybody seeing you?"

Naruto then began to explain what had happened since he had left and all the stuff he was planning on doing while he was in Konoha whereas Hinata caught him and the rest up on the village's celebration of his departure.

"Now are you're ready to pull a prank on somebody Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked the ink-blued hair kunoichi who nodded but had a slight frown.

"So I have to prank somebody to learn to teleport like the rest of you?" Hinata asked as she saw the group nod before asking her who she would prank. "Hmm…" Hinata thought about who she could prank missing the expressions of Kyuubi and Shukaku who were suddenly looking at the door. Whispering to the others, Hinata turned in time to see Naruto and the rest go invisible, before she had to time to ask she heard a knock on the door making her frown. Hinata heard the person knock on the door again before a familiar voice called out her name.

"Hinata-sama, I know you're in there so please come out since I can easily see you" Neji said as he sighed really wishing he wasn't there or that Hiashi saw her leave and requested her presence.

'_Neji nii-san'_ Hinata thought angrily before she made her way to the door, yanked it open, and looked at her cousin who she realized, making her calm down a bit, fidget as if he didn't want to be there. Noticing the frown on her face, Neji avoided her eyes as he told her that Hiashi-sama had asked for her presence and that she was needed back at home.

"How did you find me?" Hinata asked knowing that the invisibility jutsu couldn't be seen by the byakugan thanks to the fox illusion added to the scrolls as Neji started to fidget again, stating he was uncomfortable about telling her.

"Hiashi-sama saw you just outside the Hyuuga property and ordered me to follow you, although he is curious as to how you got passed him" Neji said looking over Hinata's shoulder and noticed the gifts lying on the bed when he turned back to Hinata's eyes.

"From Naruto-kun-" Hinata said and noticed Neji's eyebrow raised as she forgot that the others believed he was still in Suna. "He sent a frog from Suna to deliver the gifts to his house before the frog disappeared" Hinata lied smoothly as she hoped that Neji couldn't tell. Her wish was granted as Neji nodded, told her it might be best to the leave the gifts here and that he would return and take them to her room as Hiashi was upset about something. Hinata had a frown on her face as she thought about her father but after the gears started turning inside her brain, she blinked and got a Cheshire cat grin on her face that actually made Neji take a step back as he heard her chuckle saying that she would be out in a minute and needed to leave a note for Naruto thanking him for the gifts. Taking the note from earlier she turned it over and wrote something on the back. After a few minutes, she straightened, placed the note on the pillow, handed Neji the gifts, and walked out the door, turning to give the invisible a quick smile before she locked the door and left. As soon as Naruto heard the door lock and the sound of footsteps vanish, he and the rest of the group turned visible as they watched Naruto go over to the note and read what Hinata and written. Naruto's eyes got big before he let out a laugh saying that Hinata was a pure genius as the group asked what she had written.

"**Hey brat, who is she going to prank and how, is she going to prank them?"** Kyuubi asked as Naruto turned towards the group and held up the piece of paper to see the name written largely above instructions on the prank.

"Hinata's first victim is…Hyuuga Hiashi, her father and how she going to prank him is by-"


	4. Help Has Arrived

The Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster

Chapter 4

_*Konoha, Hyuuga Manor*_

Hinata was currently in her father's studies being lectured about enjoying the fine day outside instead of going over to Naruto's place which was unacceptable for a Hyuuga.

"Hinata this is a rare opportunity in which Konoha will be able to sleep easier now that the trouble maker is far away in Suna and can't bring harm to us any time soon. So go out and enjoy the celebration and the time the prankster is away" Hiashi stated firmly to his daughter who was bowing her head, trying to keep herself from glaring at her father.

"Yes, otousan, as you wish" Hinata said frowning a bit and bowed as if was hard to do before she rubbed her stomach. These actions caught Hiashi's eye as he looked up at his daughter, a concerned look on his face that he quickly hid behind a mask of emotionlessness.

"Is there something wrong with your stomach Hinata?" Hiashi asked a scowl on his face as Hinata stood up, swaying a little before balancing herself, and said nothing was wrong.

"I just been feeling a little sick in the morning that's all, I guess it was something I ate but nothing major otousan" Hinata said softly and turned towards the door. Hinata could feel her father's eyes, narrowed, staring at her as she walked out the room and down the hall effectively hiding the large smirk on her face as she left to go "enjoy the day".

'_I think I need to have a talk with Neji about Hinata and her involvement with the blonde'_ Hiashi thought as he called forth a branch member to go find Neji and ask him to come to his office. 5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door in which Hiashi cried out, "Enter" and Neji came in a hidden confused look on his calm face before he turned towards his uncle.

"You summoned me Hiashi-sama" Neji said smoothly as Hiashi nodded and motioned for Neji to sit down as he cleared his throat and began to ask Neji about Naruto and Hinata's involvement with each other. Neji blinked and wondered how much he was to tell his uncle yet protect Hinata and Naruto at the same time.

"As far as I know they are mere acquaintances and talked to each other every now and again but that is about it" Neji said calmly yet a hint of caution that thankfully went undetected by his uncle who nodded and asked about possible feelings for the orange clad ninja. Here Neji tensed for only a second but that second was enough for Hiashi to narrow his eyes and ask again about Hinata's feelings for Naruto.

"I believe she may have some feelings for Naruto and might possibly like him" Neji said trying not to give out too much information about Hinata's feelings for Naruto.

"How much does she 'like him'?" Hiashi asked still looking at Neji who just kept silent before saying he wasn't fully sure. Hiashi, sensing that Neji knew more than he was letting on, nodded and told him to keep an eye on Hinata and make sure she didn't do anything to jeopardize the Hyuuga name. Neji nodded, got up, and left a soft frown on his face as his uncle's last words ran through his head about Hinata jeopardizing the Hyuuga name.

"Sigh, if only he knew how much she has grown and how confident she is in herself thanks to Naruto" Neji muttered before leaving the Hyuuga Manor in search for Hinata. Hiashi sighed, got up also, and headed out of his office and down the hall to make sure everything was okay in the Hyuuga Manor. As he walked down the halls, he saw his youngest daughter, Hanabi, walking towards him looking down. Hiashi smiled at the so-called future heiress and began to speak when he noticed Hanabi was rubbing her belly and muttering something like "stop that or you'll give me away" as she passed by. Hiashi's smile was wiped off his face as he turned pale and got a worried look on his face as he thought the unimaginable but soon shook it off.

"It's just a coincidence" Hiashi muttered as he continued walking until he was out of sight as Hanabi turned towards Hinata's room, an evil grin on her face as Hinata opened her door and asked if he took the bait.

"Round 1 is over, now it's time for round 2" Hanabi said giggling as she entered Hinata's room and closed the door to discuss the next plan. Several hours later, Hiashi found both his daughters giggling and whispering to each other in Hinata's room as he was passing by. Curious as to what they were discussing, he stopped and listened through the door that was barely cracked and was able to catch part of what they were saying.

"so cute…good name…boy or girl…tiny…baby…"

That last word made Hiashi blood run cold and shake before he let out a breath and quickly walked away from the door as to not let his daughters know that he was eavesdropping. Unknown to him, Hinata and Hanabi already knew he was there for even though their backs were turned to him, Hinata's byakugan was activated and she easily saw him coming and going making her giggle at his face expression.

"Round 2 is finish, now it's time for the final round" Hinata said as she pulled out a basket from under the bed and looked inside it, smiling at the pair of eyes staring back at her. Nodding to Hanabi they made sure the bundle in the basket was comfortable, placed a few things inside the basket before leaving the room to put the final plan into action. Around 11, Hiashi was becoming more and more worried about his daughters as he noticed that they seem to be avoiding him every time he approached them making him scared that they were hiding something. Even when he used his byakugan they somehow managed to stay out of its range which only confirmed his suspicion that they were avoiding him and even became more determined to figure out what they were hiding. When noon hit, Hiashi began to follow Hinata and Hanabi as he noticed them sneaking a basket out of the house and toward the trees surrounding the nearest training ground. Hiashi had a scared look on his face as he thought about what his youngest daughter had said before he made the decision to follow them.

"I wish we could keep it but I know otousan will grow crazy if he found out, although it's so cute and it even looks like Naruto…"

Hiashi shook his head to get rid of the protruding thoughts as he tailed his two daughters into the forest and to a nearby tree that had a misplaced shrub in front of it. Hinata moved the shrub to reveal a hole in the tree as Hanabi pulled a small bundle out of the basket and smiled down at it. Hiashi's eyes grew wide as he heard sounds coming from the bundle when Hanabi placed it in the tree as Hinata looked for something in the basket. Terrified, Hiashi came out of his hiding place, ran up to the girls, and asked what was going on as he tried to see inside the hole in the tree. Surprised, the girls turned around as Hiashi's eyes landed on the baby bottle in Hinata's hands making him cry out in shock as he clutched his chest.

"Too young…they're too young…" Hiashi repeated leaning against the tree as he kept chanting as the girls looked at each and then back at their father, confused looks on their faces as they wondered what he was talking about.

"Are you okay otousan? What do you mean by too young?" Hinata and Hanabi asked while their father looked at them unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at his daughters and was about to speak when he heard scratching noises. All three Hyuuga looked down at the hole where none other than a baby fox appeared mewling and looking up at them with big bright eyes.

"…nani?" Hiashi looked down at the little orange-yellow fox that stared at him with big blue eyes before looking around mewling and ran to Hinata holding the bottle. Hiashi watched in shock as Hinata picked up the baby fox, cuddle it in her arms, and feed it milk from the baby bottle while Hanabi made cooing sounds as the little fox suckled from the bottle.

"I found the baby fox and decided to try and find its mother because it was so defenseless, barely a few weeks old" Hinata said not once looking up from the baby fox as she continued to feed it milk as Hanabi turned towards her father with sad eyes.

"It was so cute I couldn't help but want to try and find its mother too but we never did so we tried and find its den instead" Hiashi blinked, looked at his two daughters before he said without thinking, "so you two aren't pregnant?" Hinata and Hanabi looked at their father like he was insane and shook their heads slowly no before speaking again. "Hinata found him underneath her bed cold and shivering and decided to take care of it. Then she told me about it and I decided to help her take care of the little fox until we found out where it came from."

Hiashi face showed a sign of disbelief and fear as he asked about their strange behavior in which the girls blushed saying that they were trying to hide it from him.

"We had to sneak it out of my room and to the vet so we hid it in our shirts until we found the basket some time ago. He didn't like being in our shirts so he would nip us every now and again before he got comfortable in the basket. Then we decided to try and keep him so we were thinking of cute baby names but none of them fit. It was really funny when Hinata tried to call him Naru-chan because she said it reminded her of Naruto with its big blue eyes."

Hiashi sighed in relief and chuckled at his own fear saying he couldn't believe he thought they were pregnant. Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other and then at their father with wide eyes as he realized what he had said out loud to them.

"You thought we were…pregnant?" Hinata asked giving her father her biggest and saddest eyes as his faced turned red from embarrassment as he suddenly found the ground more interesting instead of looking into his daughters' eyes.

"You don't…trust us otousan?" Hanabi said as Hiashi eyes grew wide and apologized many times before asking them to forgive him as he noticed their looks of suspicion.

"We'll try but that something that's hard to forget" Hinata said softly looking down at the little fox as Hiashi felt a wave of guilt hit him as he heard the hurt in his daughter's voice before Hanabi spoke up.

"Otou-san, if we don't find the fox's mother can we keep it and raise it since it will be alone out here in the forest?" Hanabi asked as Hiashi nodded saying that it was okay and said not to stay out too late before he made his way back towards the Hyuuga Manor muttering something about having to earn their trust again. As soon as Hiashi was out of range of Hinata's byakugan, she nodded to Hanabi and the fox who stood up, all with equal evil grins on their faces as they heard laughter. Gaara, Shukaku, and Kyuubi were standing on a branch above their heads, laughing as they jumped down in front of the trio congratulating them on a good prank.

"**That was beautiful Hinata, BEAUTIFUL" **Kyuubi complimented the blushing kunoichi as Hanabi laughed saying that was the most fun she had in a long time.

"We really should pull more pranks in Suna, Gaara" Hanabi said right before there was a poof and Hanabi turned back into Temari who was grinning at her brother who nodded in agreement.

"I like how you two hypnotize Hanabi into staying away from the house and believe that she helped along with the prank" Temari said as she looked at the two biju who said that they knew a good genjutsu or two.

"Let's not forget the boy who made it all possible" as they looked down at the fox who grinned before changing back into Naruto who said that was the most fun he had in a long time and said that Hinata was a wonderful actress. "You would make a great mother too Hinata" Naruto said making the kunoichi blush red and stuttered out a thank you while they all chuckled at Hinata's reaction.

"Indeed, that was fun and that should keep your father off our trail for a while" Gaara said smiling as the others agreed before Hinata gasped making the others look at her. They calmed down when they saw that Hinata's jutsu scroll was glowing showing the next jutsu she had to learn as she opened it up and watch the words appear on the paper.

"'_Prank Style: Here, There, Everywhere'_, what does this jutsu do?" Hinata asked before her mouth formed an 'o' and said that was how they returned to Konoha so fast. Nodding, Naruto said that he and Kyuubi would stay and teach her the jutsu while Gaara, Temari, and Shukaku go around and spy on the others to see how they were taking his absence.

"They're not taking your leave too hard Naruto-kun" Hinata said bitterly as she filled him and the rest in on how the teams were also celebrating saying that this was the best thing that has happened to them in a long time. "Neji is the only one who is feeling even remotely guilty about what happened and is trying to figure out a way to repay you. Also if you're looking for the teams, last I heard they were celebrating by eating barbeque at _Yakiniku Q_ so I suggest checking there first."

Thanking Hinata for the advice, Gaara, Temari, and Shukaku went invisible before they set out towards the BBQ restaurant while Naruto and Kyuubi trained with Hinata on how to teleport to different areas. As the Sand siblings and Shukaku made their way across Konoha they found the group still inside, eating barbeque and talking about Naruto. Doing a quick henge, the trio entered the shop and sat a few tables down, close enough to hear them but far enough not to make it obvious that they were listening in on them.

"Konoha never felt safer now that Naruto is in Suna and not around to play pranks on us for last year" Sakura said sipping from her tea cup as the other teams nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad he doesn't know any of our secrets or we would all be at his mercy" Ino said before she scolded Chouji for eating so much barbeque as Shikamaru sigh saying that Naruto was too troublesome at times. Gaara and Temari exchanged looks before they continued to listen to the group while Shukaku plowed through BBQ at a fast rate.

"Slow down or you'll choke a bone" Temari said before a sweat drop formed as she heard a crunching sound of Shukaku chewing on the bone that was attached to the meat. "Never mind" she sighed before picking up a piece of rib and chewed on it, savoring the flavor while Gaara just sipped from his tea ignoring Shukaku's eating habits and listening for more information from the teams.

"I just hope Naruto isn't driving the Kazekage there crazy with his talk of revenge or trying to pull any pranks while in Suna." Kiba said storing some BBQ away in a napkin for Akamaru later.

"Maybe you're right and that it wasn't a good idea for Naruto to go to Suna since he no doubt is being a thorn in the side and disrupting poor Kazekage-sama from his duties" Tenten said as she looked at Neji who was strangely quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"Maybe we should ask Tsunade-sama to send a letter to Suna to check up on Naruto and his youthfulness" Lee said as he picked up a piece of meat and bit into it.

"Yea but at least he is in Suna instead of here trying to find all of our hidden fears like what I found out about Anko the other day" Ino said as she looked at the group her eyes large with wanting to gossip to her friends. "I heard that Anko dresses the way she does because she has a fear of looking unattractive ever since she was with Orochimaru and that she even had a nightmare where her clothes didn't come off to show off her body."

Sakura and Tenten gasped as they continued to talk while all the boys ignored the gossiping kunoichi as they dug back in to the BBQ.

'_That could be useful later'_ Gaara thought as he stored that in his mind for later as he, Temari, and Shukaku listened up when they heard them switch topics to talk about Konohamaru.

"How is Konohamaru doing, Sakura?" Neji asked the gossiping kunoichi who looked up at him and then back down at her place with a slight frown on her face.

"He's okay… I mean he deserved what he got though" Sakura said fist clinched as she thought about the scarf-wearing kid who looked up to Naruto.

"I still think it was pretty harsh of you to punch him like that, Sakura-san" Lee added as he looked up at the pink haired kunoichi who growled saying that he very welled deserved it after what he done.

"To me that sounded like a reasonable nickname when he called you a _'pink-haired she-witch'_ and pulled that prank on you, he was just effectively describing what you are" Sai said as Sakura growled and decked him in the face while Gaara, Temari, and Shukaku silently snickered, thinking that they agreed with Sai.

"Is Konohamaru still in the hospital?" Tenten asked as Neji helped Sai up off the floor, who was holding his cheek where Sakura punched him. Shino, after being so quiet, spoke up saying that Konohamaru was in the hospital with no one to visit him.

"Why is that?" Kiba asked as Sakura told him that his team was sick and besides them, Naruto was the only one to visit the boy.

"Hn, with the way he acts, I'm not surprised he doesn't have any friends like the dobe and that stupid jutsu of his" Sasuke said with a smirk as they discussed Konohamaru who was able to leave the hospital soon. Gaara excused himself from the table and walked away, pieces of BBQ in his hands as he headed towards the bathroom while Temari and Shukaku looked at each, frowning, as they continued to listen to the teams talk about Naruto always getting in the way on missions.

"With friends like these, who need enemies" Temari muttered to Shukaku who agreed completely as he looked at the table of teams shaking his head at Naruto's so-called friends.

"Hn, knowing the dobe he is annoying that sand jerk who I battled and hopefully doing a good job since he deserves-"

"SMACK."

The table went silent as a piece of BBQ came out of nowhere and smacked Sasuke in the back of his head where soy sauce coated his hair as the meat fell and hit the floor. Shukaku and Temari were trying their best to hide their laughter as they saw the anger wrap around Sasuke as he looked around asking who threw it before another piece of meat, bigger this time, hit him squarely in the face. At this Temari and Shukaku went into coughing fits as they tried their hardest not to laugh as Sasuke turned to look at them growling that it wasn't funny which only made them laugh harder when they saw his face. Shikamaru and Neji frowned when they took a closer look at the laughing kunoichi before they blinked, gave each other a nod, and said that maybe they should go as Sakura and Ino were trying to wipe the sauce off of Sasuke's face and hair.

"If I were you I would listen to your friends over there" Temari said smirking at the angry Uchiha who said that she wasn't in any position to mouth off to him. Sasuke activated his sharingan and said that he could battle her and win in day before she rolled her eyes saying that he was no match for her and got up from the table. (he's too angry to see she was under a henge) Going over to pay her bill, she ignored the growl coming from the Uchiha as she left the restaurant with Shukaku and the rest of the teams in pursuit.

"Who do you think you are and do you even know who I am?" Sasuke asked as he watched the tall redhead (remember that Temari is using a henge) turn around and looked him up and down with an unimpressed look before she continued walking.

"You're somebody who is a moody wanna-be emo with a bird's ass for a hair style and BBQ sauce all over your face" Temari said quickly before she dragged Shukaku off to the nearest alley laughing their hearts out as her words sunk in to the group. Temari, Shukaku, and Gaara (who was waiting for them in the alley) turned invisible and teleported back to the training grounds as Sasuke created his chidori and ran into the alley to find them gone. Back to training ground #8, Hinata had just successfully learned how to teleport and was taking a break with Naruto and Kyuubi when they heard a soft poof sound and three beings came into existence before them who were rolling on the ground laughing their hearts out.

"Whoa, what happened…what did you three do to the teams?" Naruto asked as he noticed the BBQ still around Shukaku's mouth as they said that it would be best to get out of the opening. Kyuubi agreed and the group teleported to Naruto's apartment where they filed in to his room where Gaara, Temari, and Shukau filled in the rest about what the teams had been discussing. Naruto was clearly angry when he heard what happened to Konohamaru and said that should get him involved as he loved to pull pranks too and that they would visit him in a minute.

"Thanks for telling us that but I don't see anything that would make you laugh so hard, especially you Gaara" Naruto said as he noticed the small smile on Gaara's face as he asked to use him sink to wash his hands. "Sure Gaara, it seems you really enjoyed the BBQ huh?" Naruto said before he noticed Temari and Shukaku look at each then at the redhead, shock looks on their faces.

"It was you Gaara?" they asked at the same time while Kyuubi asked Shukaku what had happened at the restaurant as Hinata went around putting sound blocking tags everywhere as she knew whatever happened was going to make them laugh hard. The room was quiet as Gaara explained how he went invisible and threw the BBQ at Sasuke before everybody burst into laughter saying that finally Sasuke got what he deserved for being so stuck-up. After the laughter died down, Gaara's face expression turned serious as he looked at Temari saying that two people of the group knew the truth about her appearance.

"Shikamaru and Neji, I bet since they are the only ones who know me the best" Temari said as she mentally cursed herself for being caught.

"Good that makes it even easier to pull the pranks" Naruto said as the group gave him a look saying to explain how. "Well if they see Temari and she explains to baa-chan that she was sent here to learn more about my "habits" then they will more likely talk to her about their secrets and the pranks they were afraid I would pull on them."

They all agreed that it was a good idea and that she should inform Tsunade later today as to not get into any trouble but first decided to visit a certain scarf-wearing prankster in the hospital. After turning invisible they teleported to the hospital grounds where they tried to figure out how to find Konohamaru in which Hinata suggest using her byakugan but had to turn visible to do so. Hiding behind the others Hinata used her byakugan to find Konohamaru on the second floor where Ebisu was currently visiting him. The group quickly made it to the room just as Ebisu was stepping out, sighing he held the door open which the group slipped in undetected as he asked Konohamaru not to pull anymore pranks. Without waiting for a reply, Ebisu closed the door and walked out of the hospital as Naruto looked at his friend/rival who looked up to him as a brother and got angry all over again. Konohamaru was covered all around his face and arms in bandages as he stared out the window, sighing saying that as long as Naruto was away he wouldn't stop pranking.

"I can't fail Naruto niichan now, I got to get back at them for what they did to him since he won't be able to" Konohamaru said softly before he sighed once more and roughly got out of the bed and towards the window. Sensing the hurt and anger from Naruto, the group quietly placed of a sound barrier before they turned visible and watched Konohamaru's eyes grew wide in fear.

"Niichan, is that really you, kore?" Konohamaru said softly before he burst into tears when Naruto shook his head yes. "NARUTO NII-CHAN" Konohamaru said excitedly as he ran and hugged Naruto who started crying saying he missed Konohamaru and that he was sorry that he left without saying goodbye first. After the two boys stopped crying, Konohamaru asked how Naruto got there since he was supposed to be in Suna until he noticed the group behind him and looked at Naruto a confused look on his face. Naruto than began to explain to Konohamaru about the prankster scroll and getting revenge on them in which he said he wanted to help. Naruto nodded saying he knew he would but said that he wouldn't be able to get a scroll, not because he didn't trust him to abuse it, but that if any of the sensei or teams got their hands on it then they would instantly know that he had something to do with it.

"However, I will teach you the jutsus that we learned so far as long as you tell me what you did to Sakura to wind up in the hospital" Naruto said as he pulled out his scroll and began to explain how to use the first jutsu. After that was accomplished they moved on the second while Konohamaru explained his prank on Sakura.

"Well I called her a 'pink-haired she-witch' and then switched all her clothing so that her closet was filled with nothing by hooker clothes" in which Konohamaru smiled when everybody laughed saying that the skirt was a bit inappropriate with the zippers in the wrong place.

"**Good prank but it's too simple for her" **Kyuubi said as Naruto agreed and said that he had a better idea on what to do for her and the rest of the teams. After Konohamaru got the jest of the second jutsu he said that he would practice them for when he would be needed for pranking and then asked who they were going to prank first. Naruto smiled and said, "my team of course" and he began to explain what he was going to do to each of them which made Konohamaru smile saying that he couldn't wait to see that. They talked for another half hour telling him about the BBQ incident before they bid him later saying that they had to go find his team now before they teleported to training ground #7 where sure enough his team were there sparring against each other; Sasuke vs. Kakashi and Sai vs. Sakura while Yamato watched them on the side-lines.

"So who are we going to prank first?" Hinata whispered to Naruto as not to give their position away before they watched Sasuke and Kakashi stopped sparring and looked at each other.

"Hmm, I don't know yet maybe…" Naruto began to say when he noticed the look Sasuke and Kakashi gave each other before a curt nod was given to each other before they started making hand signs. "Kuso, run they spotted us" Naruto said as he, Hinata, Gaara and Temari suddenly teleported far away from the training ground just as Sasuke and Kakashi unleashed a double chidori in the exact same spot they had been just seconds ago. The group ended up back in the forest near a flowing stream as they collapsed on the ground, clearly tired after using so much chakra to teleport everywhere.

"That was too close" Temari said as the others agreed, finally able to stand as Naruto sighed, saying that they would have to target his team individually.

"I think we may need more people to take them on" Hinata said before the group heard two new voices that didn't belong to anybody in the group.

"But two of you will do just fine, Naruto-kun."

"Who would thought we would luck on finding two of the biju. Although I thought that the Kyuubi brat was supposed to be in Suna with the Shukaku vessel, un?"

Growling, Naruto and the rest of the gang turned around to see the black cloaks with red clouds worn by none other than Itachi and Deidara who were glaring at the group.

"So will you come peacefully Naruto-kun or will we have to use force?" Itachi asked his red sharingan eyes looking down at the frowning blonde who rolled his eyes and turned back to the group.

"I don't have time for this now Itachi so come back later next week or so okay?" Naruto said to the older Uchiha before he huddled with the group who were surprised slightly but then decided they had more important matters to deal with. Itachi and Deidara blinked, confused as to what just happened, as they watched the small group who were discussing something a little distance away.

"I guess you want to do it the hard way then, un" Deidara said as he threw a clay bird from his hand, activated it, and was about to jump on when he was shocked motionless when Hinata turned her byakugan-glazed eyes to them and said that they had better things to do than to deal with them two right now. Itachi and Deidara grew quiet as they watched the four shinobi completely ignore them as they continued planning whatever they were doing. Deidara shrank his bird back to normal as Itachi deactivated his sharingan before exchanging a look that said 'this doesn't report back to the boss' as they walked over to the group.

"Uh, exactly what is more important than us trying to get the biju, un?" Deidara asked as he took a step back when he noticed the aura of evil shroud Naruto who gave them his scariest fox grin and said with much joy, "REVENGE!" At this Itachi frowned as he stared at the blonde who although, stopped his brother from going to Orochimaru, was starting to remind him of Sasuke and his plot for revenge against him.

"Who and how?" Itachi asked calmly as he watched the aura thicken before Naruto said "Konoha and all the teams who done me wrong" which made Itachi tense his sharingan activating again.

"And how, un?" Deidara asked noticing how Itachi was acting and was ready to take a couple steps back in case things got out of hand. At this the aura disappeared as everybody in the group smiled and said at the same time, "pranking of course" which cause Itachi to relax once more his eyes returning to normal.

"Oh good I thought you were starting to act like my foolish brother" Itachi said as he watched Naruto shake his head before saying he was getting back at the teams for the prank they pulled last year.

"What they do last year, un?" Deidara asked as Naruto filled in the two Akatsuki members on the whole ramen prank and how they sent him to Suna as to avoid his revenge for this year. "Is ramen really that important to him?" Deidara whispered to Itachi as he nodded saying as important as clay was to him making Deidara eyes go wide before he nodded, not saying anything else.

"Hey if you two thought I was still in Suna with Gaara then what are doing near Konoha?" Naruto asked as they gave each other a look before explaining their little adventure to the outskirts of the hidden leaf village.

_*Flashback, Akatsuki base*_

"All you idiots will pay, un, PAY!" Deidara screamed from his room as Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi laughed saying that it was too funny while Sasori snorted saying that it was the brat's fault for not checking his clay in the first place. It seems that the Akatsuki were taking a leaf from Naruto's book and decided to play pranks on one member of the Akatsuki, unfortunately that person was Deidara and he wasn't too happy about it. The laughing four already had stolen his hair ties, switched his clay with cookie dough, and put orange dye in his shampoo bottle which he thankfully caught in time making that the final straw for Deidara. Grabbing his clay pouches, which he first checked to make sure was clay, then stated out loud that he was headed to Konoha and away from those losers.

"Aw, don't the little blonde want his clay back? We left it in the kitchen just for you, make sure Konan doesn't find you near her stove or she will personally maim you" Kisame said jokingly as they started laughing again saying that he was too easy to prank. Grumbling about S-ranked criminals acting like children, Deidara quickly left the base with Itachi in tow saying that he was going along.

"I think it's time I checked on my foolish brother since Naruto-kun is in Suna with the one-tail vessel" Itachi said as he fell in step with Deidara who had a strange smile on his face as he chuckled.

"Ok, I just thought you didn't want to get caught up in the explosion, un" the clay bomber said as he suddenly increased his speed as to put distance between him and the base. Itachi, although his face showed no emotion, held a aura of confusion as he looked at the Iwa blonde before a loud explosion was heard behind them, shaking the earth underneath their feet. Itachi turned back to the smoke rising in the distance before he looked at Deidara who stood smirking and saying, "who has the last laugh now" before he started walking again at a faster pace, Itachi keeping up beside him.

"The clay the left by the stove was already fueled with chakra" Itachi stated more than asked as Deidara nodded saying that they should have checked it before stealing it. "You know Konan is going to be seriously pissed when she gets back for she spent a long time fixing dinner" Itachi said as Deidara shrugged saying that it wasn't his fault and that Konan would put all the blame on the others for she knew that he would never take his clay into the kitchen. Right after Deidara said those words, they could here loud yelling and screams of pain as they exchanged a look before shivering slightly.

"Konan's back" they said at the same time before fueling chakra to their legs and hightailing it towards Konoha and away from the angry blue haired kunoichi who was delivering some serious pain to the Akatsuki members via paper cuts.

_*end of flashback*_

Itachi and Deidara smiled as they watched Naruto laughing and wiping away a tear saying that was the perfect revenge for them and that they deserved that.

"Yep and we were resting when you four suddenly popped in from nowhere, un" Deidara finished as the group stopped laughing and stared at the two Akatsuki members before similar grins came across their faces. Deidara's face paled as he took a step back wondering why they were staring at them like that.

"Hey, do you two want to help us prank the teams since I don't think you're going back anytime soon" Naruto said as he dug out two of the three scrolls from his bag.

"What do we get in return, hn?"

The group looked at each other before Gaara spoke up and said that they get to help torture Konoha with fun, mindless pranks and act normal for once. Deidara sat there thinking about it while Itachi seemed indifferent as he stared at the group wondering how Naruto managed to convince Hinata, Gaara, and Temari to join him in something as childish and fun as pulling pranks.

"How about we make a deal where you help us if we help you with the pranks" Itachi suggested as the group looked, nodded, and asked them to sign the contract before handing them a scroll.

"The contract will also be used as proof of our temporary truce but for now you two need to pull a prank as to unlock the next jutsu so we can all be up to date" Temari said as Deidara asked who they were going to prank. Before anybody could respond, they quickly hid when they heard voices coming towards them as they turned invisible whereas Itachi and Deidara hid their chakra as Ebisu and Anko passed by.

"I can't believe that Naruto would go against the Hokage's word and try and stay in Konoha to pull pranks" Ebisu aka the closet pervert said as Anko scuffed saying that she wasn't that surprised.

"If I was Naruto, I would be in Suna pulling as many pranks as I could then send clones to Konoha to try and get revenge on what they done to him."

Anko looked around, sighed, and said that although Naruto was a pain at times, the others kind of deserve anything he would have done to them for it changed Naruto greatly and he isn't the same yellow ball of energy that he used to be. Ebisu just pushed up his glasses as he told Anko that he was glad that Naruto wasn't around to prank him as they walked off back to Konoha to report to Tsunade about not finding anything. After they sensed that the two had left, Naruto smiled at Itachi and Deidara and pointed in the direction Anko and Ebisu had left before saying, "those two you will prank and I know just how". The group got together as Naruto explained how they were going prank Ebisu first but would need Konohamaru's help with luring him to a certain place. As Naruto's smile grew on what he would use to prank Ebisu, Deidara grew paler before he took a couple steps back, waved his hands in front of him saying that he wasn't going to do it and that was final. Naruto just smiled saying there was an easier way as he put his hand into familiar signs and said…


	5. What happens in Konoha, stay in Konoha

The Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster

*Any guesses as to what Naruto has plan and what could make Deidara scared to pull a prank*

Chapter 5

_*Konoha, Hokage's office*_

"I have just announced that there will be no missions this week due to the lack of assistance at this time but they will be picked up at the end of the week so please enjoy your week vacation." Tsunade said not meeting Konohamaru's evil glare as Ebisu nodded, thanked the Hokage, and ushered his team out.

"Heh heh heh" Konohamaru chuckled as he quickly ran away as soon as he cleared the building making Ebisu suspicious on what he had planned.

'_Hmm, Konohamaru might be meeting Naruto or doing something dangerous. I better follow him just in case' _Ebisu thought as he silently followed Konohamaru to team's 7 training ground to the river nearby. _'I wonder what he is planning all the way out here'_ Ebisu thought as he hid in the bushes, pushed up the shades onto his nose and listened to Konohamaru's pledge.

"Naruto niichan, I wish you were here to see how they are taking your absence from Konoha so you could prank them all into forgiveness but you're not. You're stuck in Suna while all your friends are partying and having fun while only a few of us are missing the energy you brought while you were here."

Konohamaru wiped his face with the back of his hand before he got a determined look on his face as he stared up into the sky. "So I vow that I will practice your signature sexy no jutsu until you return and we can finally see who has the better sexy jutsu" Konohamaru cried out as he dug into his bag and pulled out three small gray balls in which he threw done on the ground to engulf the area in smoke.

"Sexy no jutsu" several voices said at the same time just as the smoke started to clear and Ebisu nose started to leak blood before he saw was in front of him. 7 beautiful girls covered in nothing but clouds stood in front of him, making beckoning moves as Ebisu's brain couldn't take any more and he flew back in a huge nosebleed right into a tree in which he passed out. There was a moment of silence before all 7 bodies started laughing and made their way to the conscious pervert.

"Okay, I hate to admit it but that was actually fun, un" a long haired blonde with a bang over her left eye said as the others agreed before helping the pervert into a sitting position.

"You got the camera ready Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded and said she did as Naruto made a clone to take several pictures of Ebisu and them all in silly poses.

"Okay that's enough blackmail pictures" Temari said laughing as they all teleported back to the river before changing back.

"Hey who are they?" Konohamaru asked when he noticed the cloak wearing Akatsuki members who looking at Konohamaru. Naruto than explained the temporary truce between them and Akatsuki in which he agreed as long as they didn't try anything funny. "So who are you going to prank next?" Konohamaru asked before he saw Naruto smiled and said not we but us implying they would need his help with the next prank.

"The next victim is Anko and I have the perfect prank for her although it won't be as bad since she understands how I must feel so she gets a slight pass…this time." Naruto then huddled the group to explain his plan and smiled when Konohamaru laughed saying that would fun to do as Naruto looked at Hinata, Gaara, Konohamaru, and Itachi who would have the biggest role. "You're in?" Naruto asked while Itachi stared at him, saying that if he already embarrassed himself by turning into a girl then why he wouldn't help with this one.

"Besides I already signed the prankster scroll I might as well hold up my end of the deal and it's not like word is going to get back to the Akatsuki" Itachi said staring at Deidara who held up his hands saying he wouldn't tell because he would be brought down too. "Besides it's almost too easy" Itachi said as he made a hand sign before henging while the others said it was time to go and they all disappeared to find Anko in which they instantly knew where to look.

_*Konoha, the Dango Shop*_

"Ah, my secret love we meet at last and I'm going to lick you, nibble on you, and eat your up until you're all gone" Anko was saying out loud as she did exactly that to a three colored dango that she was currently enjoying. "Man, these dangos are good" Anko cried out happily as she chewed the last dango on the stick before throwing the stick away. "I wonder what Iruka is doing and if I should stalk-" Anko muttered as she pulled out another dango to eat but turned when she heard someone called her name. "Was that Hin-" Anko turned in time to see a black blur run smack into her making her fall on her butt. "What the hell was that?" Anko screamed as she looked up to see a whiskered face and two black beady eyes staring back at her.

'_Is this…a weasel?' _Anko thought as she sat up and looked down at the black weasel staring back at her a slight smile on its face as it grabbed the dango from her hand and begin to chew on the red bean dumpling while she glared at it.

"Hey you little rat that's my-" Anko started to say as she tried to grab the dango but stopped when she saw Konohamaru pick up the smirking weasel who crawled onto his shoulder and sat, still eating on the dango.

"Sorry about that he got away from me but I got to go return him so see you later" Konohamaru said quickly before running back into the direction he had just came while Anko glared at him, grumbling about brats and their pet rats. Anko stood up and dusted dirt and sand off her clothes while muttering curses.

"Grr, he needs to keep that damn thing on a leash and it stole my dango too, damn weasel, literally" Anko growled as she walked away towards the bathhouse to get cleaned. In a nearby alley, Konohamaru was giggling as he watched Anko leave before he grabbed the weasel and teleported back to Naruto on a nearby roof.

"That was fun to watch" Naruto said as he watched the weasel turn back into Itachi, dango still in his mouth.

"I like how you drew her attention to the dango so she wouldn't pay attention to the sand on her clothes" Temari said as Itachi shrugged saying he wasn't trying to.

"I just wanted a dango after so long" he replied before he started to chew on the last green tea dumbling while sweat formed on the back of everybody's head.

"Why didn't you just use a genjutsu on her, un" Deidara asked as Naruto shook his head saying that it would draw too more suspicion after the genjutsu wore off.

"Besides that would be harsh and she doesn't deserve that and it's funnier to see her panic when she realize-" Naruto words were drowned out as a scream came from the women's bathhouse where a dust cloud was kicked up as Anko ran towards the Academy building.

"MY WORST NIGHTMARE IS TRUE, NO!" the group heard Anko scream as she ran into the building and up to Tsunade's office while they were rolling around on the rooftop laughing at the prank.

"See what I mean, it was funnier to see the zipper get stuck from Gaara's sand that Itachi dropped on her when he collided with her" Naruto explained as they nodded saying that it was definitely funnier. "Now Konohamaru do me a favor, go buy a large bag of dangos and stay hidden for a while" Naruto said as he handed him some money for the treats while Konohamaru asked him why. "Because once Anko realize it was just sand she is going to come hunt you down and demand to the see the "weasel" that ran into her. Give her the dangos saying that you're sorry for it running into her and that you were weasel-sitting for a friend when it escaped, okay?" Naruto said as Konohamaru nodded, said he would, and disappeared in a poof as a cry of anger came from the office where they heard the faint sound of Anko saying something about scarf-wearing brats and long-bodied rodents. The group giggled one last time before they disappeared back to Naruto's house where the biju appeared as soon as they sat down congratulating them on several pranks well done.

"Who are they, un?" Deidara asked as Itachi stared at the two biju who suddenly went quiet.

"Uh…Deidara and Itachi meet Shukaku no Ichibi and Kitsune no Kyuubi" Naruto said scratching the back of his head as he waited for the two Akatuski member's reactions.

"They're the biju?" Deidara asked looking at Shukaku and Kyuubi who just smirked saying they were as Itachi looked at Naruto who said quickly, "remember we had a deal" before he said that he remembered and that he wasn't planning anything.

"Was just curious as to how they are actually out of the seal and in the real world" Itachi said as Naruto explained about finding the prankster scrolls and somehow letting them out but they had little power outside their cage.

"Why are two out anyway?" Temari asked as Hinata and Gaara took out their scrolls that grew warm and started to glow.

"**That's why"** Shukaku said simply as everybody else grabbed their scrolls and opened them up to reveal the new jutsus.

"Hey how come they have three jutsus but we only got two, un" Deidara asked glancing at Naruto's scroll which had three jutsus written on it.

"**That's because you two didn't prank enough or were part of enough pranks to receive the third one" **Kyuubi explained as the group put their scrolls away thinking they would figure the third jutsu out tomorrow.

"Itachi help prank Ebisu and Anko while you Deidara only help prank Ebisu, so you have two more people to prank while Itachi has one" Naruto said as he started thinking about what they could do to help Deidara and Itachi.

"Well who else can we prank around here un?" Deidara asked as Naruto started muttering about those not involved with the ramen prank.

"How about we prank Teuchi-sama, Ayame-san, and Iruka-sensei?" Hinata suggested but noticed Naruto's frown saying that they didn't deserve to be prank. "What about a mental prank something that wouldn't hurt them but made them think more about you or something?" Hinata asked while Naruto nodded saying that was a better idea but how could they prank them.

"Can you tell us a little about them and then we can come up with something" Temari said as Naruto agreed and told them about how he and Iruka would go to Ichiraku Ramen all the time and that he was their number one customer.

"Iruka-sensei is hard because he is always protective of me, even when I used to pull the sexy no jutsu on him during my Academy years" Naruto said smiling as he remembered his sensei flying back in nosebleeds before being yelled out.

"I know how we can prank them" Itachi said as he looked at Naruto and explained his plan to them saying that it was brilliant (he a genius duh) and would definitely work on them. Turning towards Hinata and Deidara he asked if that could they go to the library then to Ichiraku Ramen as they set the prank for Iruka up. Agreeing the two disappeared while Naruto held up a camera and smiled mischievously before saying to let's get started.

"So what exactly are we looking for, un?" Deidara asked softly as he followed Hinata down the aisles of the library before she stopped in front of a bookshelf and pulled a book down.

"This is what we need now all you got to do is read and follow the conversation" Hinata said as she went to check out the book.

"This will be easy, un" Deidara said as they made their way to the fame ramen shop.

_*Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen*_

Hinata and a stranger walked into the fame ramen shop and greeted Ayame and Teuchi before sitting down on one of the chairs as Ayame went to take their order.

"Who's your friend Hinata?" Ayame asked as she waited for the bowls of ramen to be prepared for them as the stranger had yet to put the book down.

"This is Nūdoru from the noodles country, she came because she heard about Ichiraku Ramen" Hinata said as the stranger said hey from behind the book and flipped a page before saying interesting.

"What is she reading?" Ayame asked as she went to help her father bring the hot bowls of ramen over to the table.

"A book about ramen, did you know that ramen is the best meal for starvation" Nūdoru said from behind the book that she had finally closed before setting it on the counter.

"Really now, I didn't know that" Teuchi said as he placed a bowl in front of "Nūdoru" while Ayame set the other one in front of Hinata who thanked her.

"So Hinata, how is Naruto doing these days? You haven't mentioned him in some time and I really wanted to meet this yellow ball of energy, hm" Nūdoru said as she opened up her chopsticks and begin to eat the ramen at a slow pace savoring the food.

'_Wow, now I see why Naruto always goes crazy over their ramen, it really IS good, un'_ Deidara thought as he heard Hinata say that Naruto was doing better but was stuck in Suna.

"Why is he in Suna and so far away from Konoha, hm?" Nūdoru (aka Deidara in sexy no jutsu form) asked after finishing the noodles in his mouth as Hinata took her time in answering. When Hinata answered everybody could hear the anger in her voice as she said bitterly.

"He's in Suna because I suggested he be sent there since the teams and Sennin were too afraid of him getting revenge for the prank they pulled last year."

By now both Ayame and Teuchi were listening to the conversation as Hinata and Deidara had predicted and continued on with the prank.

"Why would he need to get revenge for last year?" Nūdoru asked innocently as (s)he tried not to flinch as (s)he felt the anger coming from Hinata increase as she said darkly "because they pulled a fake ramen shortage last year and made Naruto think that there was no more ramen in the world. Since Naruto is not liked by a lot of people he couldn't buy anything else so he went into a depression."

Hinata and Deidara secretly smiled inside as they heard Ayame gasp and Teuchi say poor kid before they decided to finish up the prank.

"After a week had passed everybody decided to go see him and explain about the prank and how they finally got him for a change. I felt that Naruto wouldn't take it well and wanted to visit him earlier in the week but they forbid me to so I had to wait until the end of the week to see him."

At this Hinata sniffed as she remembered what she saw when they went to check on the blonde.

"Everybody thought he was still pouting about being pranked but the truth is that I found Naruto almost comatose and nearly dead from lack of food because he thought there was no more ramen in Konoha and that he couldn't afford anything else."

Ayame had tears in her eyes and Teuchi was real quiet as Nūdoru asked why he didn't eat here since their ramen was amazing. Hinata sighed and said that they were closed that week or he wouldn't have starved.

"That's too bad I mean he must have be devastated to learn his favorite place was closed when he needed it the most. Well Hinata I think it's time we got back to the tour around Konoha, also thanks for the ramen" Nūdoru said as (s)he and Hinata finished their ramen and got up as to leave.

"Wait Hinata" Ayame called out, tears running down her face as she went into the back and came back with 12 pieces of paper. "These are coupons for you, Nūdoru, and Naruto for free ramen when he gets back" Teuchi said sadly as he felt hurt that he made his favorite customer suffer from his absence.

"Arigato Ayame, Teuchi-sama" Hinata said as she and Deidara made their way back to the library to return to the book before making their way back to Naruto's house. "Someone is following us" Hinata muttered as Deidara made the barest of nods before they turned down an alley and teleported back to Naruto's house.

"So did the prank go well?" Temari asked as Naruto and the rest of the boys finished rolling up several scrolls, pleased looks on their faces.

"Yes the plan went well but we better be careful because someone was following us" Hinata said as she pulled out the coupons and handed them to Naruto.

"YAY FREE RAMEN" Naruto said excitedly as Hinata and Deidara laughed while the others just stared at the blonde.

"Trust me once you tried their ramen you will see why Naruto goes crazy over it, un" Deidara said as Naruto calmed down and put the coupons away into his dresser drawer.

"Now off to prank Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he took one of the scrolls and handed it to Itachi a smile on his face. "Your turn Itachi" he said as he nodded and told the girls to stay behind saying they wouldn't want to watch as they nodded saying they needed a break. The boys disappeared to pull Iruka's prank while the girls relaxed on Naruto's bed talking about how much Naruto loved to pull pranks.

"I never thought that Naruto would put so much planning into pulling pranks, especially at such a young age. I can't even imagine Gaara trying to pull pranks when he was younger, heck I still can't wrap my head around Gaara pulling pranks now!" Temari said with a laugh as Hinata joined in saying that the world wouldn't be able to handle two pranksters so close together and dare if they met when they were younger. Temari and Hinata sat back laughing at the thought, unaware that someone was watching them from outside the house and bent down to pick up the new spare key under the mat.

"Who knew pranking was so much fun? I can't wait to see the look on the others faces when Naruto decides to prank-" Temari went quiet as she and Hinata's eyes grew wide when they heard the sound of the door unlocking and someone entering.

"Kuso" they said together as they watched two shadows come towards them as the intruders entered the room.

"We thought we would find you two here, Hinata-sama and Temari" Neji said as he and Shikamaru entered the room staring at the two kunoichi who were mentally cursing their luck.

"Can you come with us to the Hokage's office which is so troublesome" Shikamaru said as he and Neji made an opening through the door as Hinata and Temari quickly left the apartment wondering how they were going to get out of this one.

_*Konoha, Academy*_

"Oh man I can't believe I'm late for my own class. Why in the world did Anko have to tackle me and ask if she was still beautiful, although she will always be beautiful to me" Iruka muttered, blushing as he thought about the snake kunoichi who wasn't ashamed to show off her assets. Shaking his head to clear the impure thoughts, he quickly ran into the room where the kids were busy quiet and staring at the front.

"What in the world?" Iruka said as he followed the children's point of view and saw a bird on his desk. The large black raven turned its head to look at Iruka who cautiously made his way over to it where he noticed a scroll under the bird's feet. As soon as he was in reach, the raven cawed before flying up and out the window as the group stared at it flying away. Wondering what a raven was doing around here, he looked at the scroll that seemed innocent enough in which he picked up and addressed the class where the raven came from. Nobody knew for the raven just flew in from the window, dropped the scroll on the desk and waited until he got there to do anything. Curious now, Iruka took a chance and opened to the scroll…only to fly back in a huge nosebleed as the scroll fell from his hands. The class broke out into laughter as they watched their usually calm and serious sensei having a nosebleed before he got up and asked loudly who left the scroll as he picked up the pin-up/centerfold of Anko wearing black leather and holding a whip where the words "Come punish me Iruka-chan" was written in feminine handwriting before placing it on his desk. The class was still laughing and didn't answer as he frowned and looked down at the back of the scroll before he blinked. There as big as day was an orange swirl with a free ramen coupon taped on the back making Iruka chuckle and think, _'even in Suna you're still up to your pranks, huh Naruto.'_ Iruka coughed, rolled up the scroll, which he hid in his bag, before calming down the class and continuing on with the lesson about getting distracted. Outside the group was laughing as they saw how much Iruka enjoyed his "prank".

"I wish I could see the look on his face when he gets home and see the dozen of pictures of Anko is different poses all around his room along with some scrolls on his bed" Naruto said as he tossed the camera he used to take the pictures up and down in his hand as the others smiled and said that Iruka would personally hunt him down in Suna if he could. Chuckling at the thought the group stopped laughing as Itachi and Deidara felt the scrolls grow warm before glowing signifying that they had unlocked the jutsu.

"Now that you two unlocked the third jutsu it's time to start planning for the teams, let's go get the girls" Naruto said as they all disappeared to return back to the apartment that they found empty.

"Temari/Hinata" Gaara and Naruto called at the same time but was met with silence making them panic that something happened to the girls.

"We got to go find them" Gaara said as they all became invisible and left the building to check the village and find the two kunoichi. As they ran all over the village they passed by Ino who was talking with Sakura about seeing Hinata and Temari walking towards the administration building with Shikamaru and Neji. Secretly thanking the gossiping kunoichi Naruto, Gaara, Itachi, and Deidara made their way towards the administration across rooftops of nearby buildings. Naruto and Gaara silently made their way across to the building and Tsunade's office thankful that she was paying too much attention to Temari to notice they had entered through her window.

"Now Temari why are you in Konoha and how long have you been here, also does the Kazekage know and does it have something to do with Naruto?" Tsunade asked not taking her eyes off the blonde who was acting calm and collected as the boys stood in the corner waiting to see what she would do and say.

"After we left for Suna we noticed that Naruto was acting sort of distant and not at all like his usual self so Gaara sent me back to find out what happened to him."

Tsunade suddenly looked down at that for she knew the sudden change in behavior in Naruto while Temari gave Hinata a wink before turning back to the Hokage who looked up and said that it was due to a prank gone wrong.

"Yes, Hinata told me about the prank which I already informed Gaara about via kamitachi and he told me to stay and learn more about pranks Naruto would pull as to make sure he wouldn't do anything in Suna. However I just got a letter from Gaara saying that Naruto went into a depression and told me to learn what I could about pranking so we could somehow cheer him up in which he told us about Hinata watching over him in the hospital and Gaara suggested she be the first person I look for. I found Hinata where we went to Naruto's apartment for privacy and she was telling me all about the pranks Naruto used to pull when he was younger when Neji and Shikamaru came inside and told us to see you."

"**And the next ninja Academy award for best laid out lie within a short period of time goes to…" **Kyuubi and Shukaku were saying as the boys agreed thinking that Temari was indeed incredible to come up with a full believable story about her presence in Konoha.

"Hmm, that would explain your presence _Yakiniku Q_ earlier today but how did you know that the group would be there of all places?" Tsunade asked her eyes narrowing at Temari before Hinata spoke up saying she told her when she overheard Neji talking about meeting the others at _Yakiniku Q_.

"I knew that she could learn a lot about Naruto and his pranks so I suggested she got there under a henge as to not draw suspicion" Hinata added while the boys thought about the rewards they would have to give the girls for their absolutely wonderful lies.

"Oh ok, but who were your friends then?" Tsunade asked making the boys freeze as they thought how the girls would explain that one.

Without a batting an eye, Hinata said that he was the friend of the family and the owner of a little fox that she and Hanabi had found and he offered to pay for our food but Hanabi said she wasn't really hungry so I invited Temari who used a henge to sneak in.

"He was interesting because he told me he was the holder of the fox contract and that he was looking for someone to pass the scroll onto and that's when we started listening to the group talk about Naruto-kun. After a while I couldn't take any more of what they were saying and left before I did something drastic to some of them but from what I heard from Temari sounds like somebody already beat me to it."

Just then Temari spoke up as she heard a soft chuckle from the corner that she knew belonged to Naruto and to keep Tsunade's attention from the sound.

"We left after Sasuke said he could battle me and win any day in which I ignored before leaving as to keep my cover but it seems it was blown and I didn't want to get Hinata's friend in trouble. Then the Uchiha got cocky and asked if I knew he was and I answered truthfully what I thought before dragging Hinata's friend down an alley that was blocked."

"How did you get out then?" Tsunade asked now enthralled in the story as Naruto and Gaara covered their mouths as to stop the laughter that was threatening to escape at how Temari and Hinata had Tsunade in the palm of their hands.

"The contract holder was very agile in which he grabbed me, jumped up the side of the building and across the rooftops before the others had time to enter the alley and dropped me off at Naruto's apartment where Hinata was waiting. He then said that he had to get back home in Hot springs country but would visit again to see if Naruto would be good as the next fox contract holder" Temari finished as Tsunade seemed to think all this over before looking up at her a hard look on her face.

'_Kuso, maybe she doesn't believe the story' _Hinata thought as she saw the Hokage narrow her eyes and look at Temari.

"What about Anko?" Tsunade asked making Temari and Hinata look at each other before asking what about her. "You said that you sent a kamitachi to Gaara but what I'm curious is about the weasel that ran into Anko and left sand in her zipper that got stuck, making her think her worse nightmare has come true."

Temari coughed to hide the laugh that had escaped and decided to take the blame by saying that she overheard Sakura talk about the fear and was slightly curious as to why Naruto pulled pranks and wanted to try it out on someone.

"So I asked the scarf-wearing kid to play along and he was more than happy to I might add so I summoned one of the kamitachi that I never summoned before and asked him to play along and well one thing lead to another and…" Temari said, even blushing as if embarrassed while the others were wondering where Temari got her acting skills from.

"I told the scarf-kid to buy a bag of dangos in which I gave him money for since I saw she really loved them to repay back for my prank earlier and for the one my weasel ate."

Tsunade sighed, smiled, and said that everything was okay and that she could stay and gather the information.

"I'll inform the others that you're here so they will be more open with you but I will have to inform Gaara that I know you're here okay?" Tsunade said as Temari nodded while she turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm going to put her under your responsibility and treat this as a mission if you accept?" Hinata just nodded and said that she accepted all the while hiding a grin she had as the Hokage dismissed them. After they left the building and headed down the street they let out a breath of air while relief washed over them for dodging a serious kunai there as they headed back towards Naruto's house. Passing a nearby hotel, they suddenly felt a pair of hands on their arm leading them into the hotel before making their way up the stairs. As they stopped in front of a door, they heard the jingle of a key before the door opened and they walked in before the door closed and the others became visible.

"You two were awesome in Tsunade's office" Naruto said smiling as the kunoichi blushed and thanked him for the compliment.

"Since my apartment is drawing too much attention I thought we could play it safe and got to a hotel" Naruto said as the girls nodded saying it was a good idea before yawning loudly.

"It's getting late and we still haven't had dinner yet so we'll get some sleep tonight and start pranking the teams tomorrow" Itachi said as everybody agreed before Naruto eyes grew wide before looking at Gaara.

"Oh no, I forgot about Suna. They must be going crazy that you're missing, we need to head back and-" Naruto said panicking before Gaara said there was no need and that he had already taken care of that.

"I told Kankuro that I was taking you and Temari patrolling the wind country and would be back before the end of the week and while I was gone that he would stand in for me, which he was happy to do as long as I didn't ask him about the scrolls from earlier" Gaara said smiling as Temari and Naruto laughed as they thought about the prank earlier that morning. After they ordered room service, the group went to their separate rooms, which Itachi and Deidara paid for (they swiped Kakuzu's money before they left) to get some much needed rest.

_*the next morning-Day 2*_

The group met up in Temari's room as they were all eager to start pranking the teams today.

"Oh wait, what about the jutsu we unlocked yesterday, un?" Deidara asked making everybody remember the scrolls and take them out.

"Is everybody ready?" Naruto asked as he and Gaara let Kyuubi and Shukaku out who had big grins on their face as they stared at the scrolls.

"**Kyuubi and I really love this next one" **Shukaku said as Kyuubi chuckled, saying all the trouble they got into with the next jutsu. Now fully curious, the group pulled out their scrolls and counted to three before opening the scroll to read the next jutsu. Naruto was the first to speak as he looked down at the crisp words on the piece of paper.

"So the next jutsu is called…

"**Prank Style: EVIL CLIFF HANGER"**


	6. Stay on the topic

The Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster

*The 3rd jutsu is about to be revealed, YAY*

Chapter 6

*flashback from previous chapter* _Now fully curious, the group pulled out their scrolls and counted to three before opening the scroll to read the next jutsu. Naruto was the first to speak as he looked down at the crisp words on the piece of paper. "So the next jutsu is called…_

"_Prank Style: Your Mind is an Open Book"_ Naruto read out loud before looking up at the grinning biju who were reliving some of their pranks revolved around that jutsu.

"It's a mind-reading jutsu isn't it?" Naruto asked while the biju nodded, giving him a smile that showed their teeth saying that it would come in handy.

"**But I suggest you be careful with whose mind you read for you will learn some scary things if you're not careful" **Kyuubi said as he and Shukaku shuddered at something they remembered.

"**Yea because it has a nasty way of back-firing on you like this one time me and Shukaku was trying the jutsu out on Nibi once…worst mistake of our lives. I couldn't look at her or Kyuubi for about 200 years without remembering that day" **Shukaku said his eye twitching as he stared at everything but Kyuubi who was doing the same.

"Really what did you hear that was so bad that you couldn't look at each other for so long?" Naruto asked curiously as the biju shook their heads saying they were not going to repeat it, not now, not ever again. "Come on" Naruto said grinning as he saw the Kyuubi fidget saying that it was too horrible to experience once and it was worse when it was stuck in your head so stop asking.

"**Besides don't you have a prank to pull today?" **Kyuubi asked effectively changing the subject as Naruto said "oh yea" before motioning to the group that it was time to start planning.

"So who are you going to use the prank on?" Gaara asked staring at Naruto who was mentally thinking which people would be best to read before the biju spoke up once more.

"**You need to choose a team to pull the prank on" **Shukaku said as the others turned to look at him before asking why. **"We feel it would easier for you to unlock a new jutsu for every team you prank and since you only have 6 more days before you technically supposed to be heading back to Konoha it will make it go by easier" **

The others agreed as they completely forgot about Naruto returning at the end of the week.

"So that means once we prank any of the teams than we all receive the jutsu?" Hinata asked as the biju nodded and said that was correct but there was a catch.

"**You have to use the jutsu on all the team members, excluding the sensei, AND pull a successful prank for all of you to be able to obtain the next jutsu."**

"Okay we understand that now" Temari said as they looked at Naruto who was deep in thought.

"So which team are you going to prank first Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, although he already had a feeling he knew which one and was correct when Naruto gave him a dull look.

"My team of course since I know them better than the other teams" Naruto said as the others agreed, thinking it was easier since they could be found easier and would most likely hold valuable information about what they feel about Naruto's pranks.

"So exactly how are we supposed to read their minds, hm?" Deidara asked as the others noticed there were no hand signs or instructions on how to use the jutsu.

"**It's quite simple really, all you got to do is imagine a chakra bridge forming between your mind and the person's mind you're reading and then you can hear their thoughts" **Shukaku said as the Kyuubi added that it was best if they asked something that lead to the secret.

"Cool, this one is going to be fun" Naruto said rubbing his hands menacingly before he remembered that he wouldn't be able to do it. "Ah man, I can't do it without giving myself away, that's no fair!" Naruto cried out as the others shook their heads at the child-like whine.

"Looks like this a job for me and Hinata" Temari said smirking as she heard Naruto grumble about girls having all the fun while Shukaku and Kyuubi went back into their seals.

"I need to head back to Suna today" Gaara said suddenly making the others look at him before he reminded them of the letter Tsunade had sent to clarify that Temari was in Konoha. "I have to respond back to it before Kankuro gets it or he will get suspicious" Gaara said simply as the others agreed and told him come back safely as he teleported back to Suna to answer the letter.

"Now let's get started on pranking your team Naruto" Deidara said as he nodded saying this was going to be fun.

"Where can we find your team at?" Temari asked as Hinata reminded him that all the teams were given the week off and wouldn't be easy to find. Naruto scoffed, rolled his eyes, and said made it even easier as he went into the kitchen to fix himself some ramen.

"How so?" they asked before he smiled and said to follow the three S's: Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura. Noticing their confused looks, he chuckled as he put the ramen in the water and explained his theory of finding his team-mates.

"Okay, Sasuke needs somebody to criticize to make himself feel greater than he really is, although his fan girls already do that but anyway, I'm normally the one he talks about being weak but I'm not there. So when I'm not there he dots on the next person who he can compare himself to and that is _**Sai **_who allows it because a) he doesn't care about Sasuke's issues, b) doesn't have emotions so he wouldn't complain one way or the other, and c) usually ends up sprouting some nonsense from a book he read that pisses Sasuke off and shuts him up. Now if you find Sai then you will most likely find _**Sasuke**_who is almost always training and talking about the "getting revenge on Itachi" concept and will be looking for someone strong (or at least not as annoying as me) to spar against. Now if you find Sasuke than you will almost always find _**Sakura**_nearby praising Sasuke and all his emo-ness, no offense to you Itachi" Naruto said as he went to check on his ramen while Itachi said none taking and that he knew his brother was an emo idiot who lacked a lot of things like understanding and hatred.

"That's a…interesting theory Naruto-kun" Hinata said as Temari was silently laughing saying that was the funniest thing she heard about team-mates.

"Sadly it's true and I'm right about 98% of the time when the only times I'm wrong are if Sakura had training with baa-chan or Sai was at the library checking out more books" Naruto said as he poured his ramen in a bowl and began to eat the food that was gone in 10 seconds flat.

"Okay with that interesting information in mind, where would be the best place to look for all three of them right now?" Temari asked, trying to not giggle as she kept thinking of Naruto's theory.

"I'd say the training ground is where they will be at, especially since Sasuke will try and rub his success in my face when I "get back" from Suna" Naruto said as he put away the bowl and pot he used to fix the ramen. Thanking him, they told them to relax and that they would be right back as they left the hotel and went towards the training ground #7, invisible of course, and found that Naruto was right and the teams were there training while Kakashi read his book.

'_Perfect timing'_ they thought as they walked a distance away before turning visible and walking back as if to make it look like they been searching all over for them.

"So Naruto's team should be at training ground sev-" Temari said as she and Hinata turned and saw the team training before they stopped and turned to her as they approached. "Hello everybody, sorry if I'm interrupting your training" Temari said as she saw that Kakashi had yet to put down his book while Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura walked towards them.

"Hey Temari, Tsunade-sama said you were in town and would be visiting, so what can we do for you?" Sakura asked as Sasuke had a suspicious look as he stared at the two kunoichi who looked at Sakura with a soft smile.

"I've gotten word that Naruto has been acting extremely depressed up in Suna, in fact he hasn't smiled since they got there and all he done was train, sat outside on Gaara's balcony, and followed Kankuro's stupid request like a trained puppy. Gaara has become worried because he thinks Naruto might try something crazy like cut himself or something worse and it's affecting with his work" Temari and Hinata watched Sakura's face turn harsh as she asked in a growled voice if Naruto was pulling pranks in Suna.

"He only pulled one prank and that's when I asked for his help in getting revenge on Kankuro and even then he almost didn't want to do it but I had to beg him so he agreed in the end. He seemed to enjoy the prank but that seems to have caused more harm than good since he became more depressed and withdrawn."

Sakura blinked and her face returned to normal as she waved her hand as if dismissing her words.

"Oh is that all, he will be fine, he's just upset because he can't pull any pranks without getting in trouble. He will be fine in a little while, just make sure to keep him busy and he will be happy."

Temari had a look of surprise and shock as Sakura started talking with Sasuke about Naruto needing to grow up and accept that he can't always pull pranks while Hinata just sighed and looked at Sai who just stood there looking at them talk.

'_They don't even feel the least bit guilty about Naruto being depressed or even thinking about hurting himself. What kind of friends and team-mates are these?'_ Temari thought as she noticed Kakashi had looked up from his book and turned towards the sand kunoichi.

"Not to be rude in any way but what do want to know from my team?" Kakashi asked a certain look in his eye as he stared at the two kunoichi.

"Oh sorry, I wanted to figure out a way to cheer him up and to know what kind of pranks he would have pulled while in Konoha."

The team went quiet as they stared at her crazily before turning towards Hinata who just had an expressionless look on her face as she said that she was only there to escort and protect Temari. They nodded and got a concentrated look on their faces as they thought about something which was exactly what they were waiting for and what made it better was that Kakashi went back to his book clearly finding it more interesting than their training.

'_First up Sakura's mind'_ Temari thought as Hinata turned to read Sai's and Kakashi's mind. Temari followed Kyuubi's commands and made a chakra bridge to Sakura who had a weird dreamy look which was explained the second Temari connected with her mind.

'_Oh why can't he be like Sasuke…can't pull off being Sasuke…never reach Sasuke's level…Sasuke never do anything so child-'_ Temari quickly withdrew the bridge making Sakura gasp and rub her head as if something pinched her head.

'_Oh Kami, any more of that and I would have permanent brain damage' _Temari thought as she turned towards Sasuke and began to build the bridge so she could read his mind.

'_I bet I can get some information from the Uchiha emo_ Temari though as she once again connected with Naruto's team-mates mind and instantly regretted it.

'_Stupid dobe…so weak…use time get stronger…get revenge…Itachi die by hand…need more pow-' _Temari withdrew, slowly this time as a headache started forming and her eye started twitching.

'_These two are a bunch of idiots, I mean all Sakura thought about was the Uchiha beside her and all he thought about was power and revenge on Itachi, gah!'_ Temari glanced at Sai whose face was expressionless and she was secretly curious what was on his mind.

'_Brain damage here I come'_ she thought as she connected her mind one last time to Sai's mind. Temari almost disconnected because she was so shock at Sai who was thinking of Naruto.

'_poor dickless…bonds still strong with friends…ask about pranking…prank new paint…wonder how affect ar-' _Sweat formed on the back of the sand nin's head as she disconnected with Sai thinking at how he was the only semi-sane one of the group. Temari looked at Hinata who gave a curt nod signifying that she was done reading their minds and was ready to go. Temari tuned in when she noticed that Sakura started talking again.

"-don't know how he would prank since it usually revolves around this stupid jutsu of his that is disrespectful for women."

Temari sighed, not out of lack of information but the annoyance of the pink-haired kunoichi who seemed to complain about everything. Temari thanked the group and watched them get back to training as she and Hinata turned to go inform the boys about what they had learned. Hinata and Temari exchanged a look before reading each other mind. They smiled when they realized they were thinking the same thing, _'Sakura a loud-mouthed fan girl, Sasuke a power-seeking emo with brother issues, and Sai only half-sane one.' _Both girls started laughing as they ran away thinking about how Naruto's description of his team was practically dead-on as they found the boys plotting their next big prank.

"I never thought I would find someone more annoying than Kankuro but after meeting your team and hearing their thoughts I actually glad I only have to deal with him while you have to deal with Sasuke and Sakura. Kami, Sai is more normal than they are and that seems to be saying something" Temari said as Naruto looked up from the bed he was laying on and nodded his head saying he told her and asked if they learned anything. Noticing their sour looks he sighed and said he wasn't expecting much as they told them what they learned from the team as he listened and tried to form some kind of prank for his team. As soon as they had finished there was a poof and Gaara appeared in the room a calm look on his face as he looked at Temari and Naruto.

"I manage to write the letter and send it on a messenger hawk so you're clear Temari" Gaara said as she nodded, said thank you, and turned back to Naruto who was deep in thought. "Have you planned what we're going to your team yet Naruto?" Gaara asked as he noticed Naruto's frown and the way he shook his head before sighing.

"I have an idea but it's not coming together yet so I think we're going to have to target each person and prank them individually to pull this one off" The group sat around the pondering blonde and Deidara suggested they could help.

"Can you tell us a little bit about what you know they fear? Maybe we can use it to prank them some kind of way, un." Naruto sighed and looked up at the ceiling saying that he wasn't exactly the first person they would tell their deep dark secrets too. "Heck, even Sakura who is like the gossip queen along with Ino don't tell me anything about the others."

Temari and Hinata were giggling at that as they said that the only thing Sakura would be gossiping about with Naruto is if Sasuke was involved in some kind of way. Naruto nodded absentminded as he closed his eyes and let his friend's voices wash over him.

"Yea it would be really funny to see their face expressions if they had found out that Sasuke didn't like girls and that's why he never paid them any attention" Hinata joked before apologizing to Itachi who just waved it away saying that it didn't affect him. However it seemed to affect Naruto since his eyelids shot open to show bright blue eyes that suddenly looked at Hinata with surprise and happiness in them. The group noticed Naruto the look on the blonde's face and shivered when a large evil grin came across his face as he sat up slowly.

"Hinata-tenshi, you just gave me the most wicked idea ever to pull on Sakura and Sasuke-teme but we will need Ino's help too."

Kyuubi and Shukaku appeared just then to remind him that he would still have to prank Ino again later but were answered with an evil chuckle and him saying, "it will be worth it" in a demonic way that made the biju tear up in happiness and the others take a step back. Blinking, Naruto's features returned to normal as he turned towards the group or more specific Itachi and said that he had a very special part in the prank.

"This is going to take a minute to put into action so while we get Sasuke and Sakura's prank in order we still got to prank Sai" Naruto said before he saw Temari shake her head and mutter something about only semi-normal one of the three.

Temari blinked and looked at Naruto with a curious look in her face as she remembered something Sai had say.

"Hey Naruto why does Sai call you 'dick-less' anyway?" Temari asked but raised a brow when she noticed Naruto blush, eye twitch, and growl out an 'I don't know' before saying that pranking Sai will be hard.

"I got no idea on how to prank him and since he is emotionless and a former ANBU root member he is even more difficult to deal with. Anybody got any plans on what to do although I think that the new paint could be useful since he loves to draw pictures."

Deidara let out a soft scuff and said that art was fleeting and involved explosions in which he looked at his palm mouth that stuck its tongue out at him.

"Does he fuel chakra before or during when he makes his ink art, un?" Deidara asked not looking up from his hand as an idea started forming in his mind while Naruto said that he fueled it before.

"You got a plan or something?" Naruto asked as he saw Deidara nod and hold up his hand and explained his plan in which Naruto agreed would work but they would need him and one of the girls for the prank. "I hope it works but hey if it doesn't, we still pranked him so good luck" Naruto said as the two shinobi left to set Operation: True Art into action.

"I almost wish danna was here so he could see how art is truly fleeting…although when we get back I might just pull a few revenge pranks on them…yea, un" Deidara was thinking out-loud as he and Hinata looked around for Sai.

_*In front of the library*_

Sai was sitting on the steps of the library with several books around him a few on different art designs and the rest on pranking history of Konoha which mostly revolved around Iruka when he was younger and Naruto.

"So pranking is like a ninja art in which secret and stealth is in order to overcome the risk of being caught and succeeding in a mission in which the person pulls a joke of some sort on another individual or group of individuals and can either work alone or with a group…interesting."

Sai continued to read when he saw someone approaching from over the top of the book. Sai looked up to see Hinata approaching him a soft smile on her face. Sai greeted the long haired kunoichi who stood in front of him and asked her what she was looking for at the library.

"Oh I'm trying to find a book about origami since I'm trying to pick up a new hobby and think it would be very beautiful to make paper animals, especially foxes" Hinata answered with a true blush as she thought about an origami fox made of orange folding paper. Hinata then noticed all the books around Sai and asked him about them saying that they were books about pranking and some on art designs that he could use in his art. "Can I see some of your drawings?" Hinata asked innocently as Sai nodded, happy to create some kind of bond with Hinata, and pulled out his scroll where he drew a fox that came to life and walked around her. "Aw, it's so cute" Hinata said as she stared up at the ink fox that jumped around while Sai put on a fake smile before he realized the ink in his scroll was getting low and needed to be refilled.

"Could you hold this Hinata?" Sai asked handing Hinata the scroll in which he nodded yes while Sai opened up his bag and got out a fresh bottle of ink. Turning back to Hinata, who was still playing with the ink fox, he gradually took the scroll from her, refilled the ink pod that strangely looked fuller and had a twinge of red, before he put the ink and the drawing scroll away. "Sorry but I have to get back to training with the others" Sai said as he got up and looked down at Hinata who nodded. Looking at the fox Sai pulled out a blank scroll, fused the fox into the paper, and handed it to Hinata saying it was a gift from him.

"Thank you Sai that was sweet of you" Hinata said smiling as Sai nodded and walked away back to the training grounds. Sai made it back to the grounds to see them waiting for him and saying that wanted to see how powerful his attacks were.

'_This is a double prize if it works'_ Hinata thought as she and Deidara watched invisible from a tree as they saw Sai pull out his ink scroll and dip his brush as he begin to draw.

"Let's hope this works" Deidara muttered as he brought his hands into a hand sign as Sai drew two lions that went to attack.

"Tch, your ink drawings are so we-" Sasuke started to say while he drew his katana and Sakura fueled chakra to her fist just as the Deidara muttered, "Katsu" quietly to activate his chakra-fueled blood in the ink of Sai's drawings as they reached the duo. Kakashi was reading his book as Yamato was talking about their training when they bother quickly looked up as a large explosion was heard and ink was seen everywhere, especially Sasuke and Sakura who looked like they just took an ink bath as they were thrown 10 feet back from their former spot. Deidara and Hinata had to bite their cheeks just to not cry out in laughter as they saw the team muttering curses as they got up and complain about the ink covering them. Looking at Sai, who only a few spots here and there on his arm, face, and stomach had a look of surprise as he noticed the damage of his so called _weak attack_.

"Sai what the hell did you do to make that large explosion? I got ink all over my clothes and hair and this is going to take forever to get out in the wash?" Sakura complained as Sasuke was trying to give him his most evil glare as Sai casually said he was trying some new ink. "Don't buy any more of that ink…EVER!" Sakura screamed as she growled and ran home muttering about washing before the ink set in. Kakashi sighed and said that practice was cancelled for the rest of the week and to go home and get cleaned up in which Sasuke hn'ed before quickly walking off the training grounds with Kakashi still reading his book. Yamato looked at Sai who had a soft smile on his face before saying that pranking seemed fun before he left with the former ANBU who had a slight confused look on his face as they left the now empty grounds.

"I think Sai knows I'm behind the ink exploding but it doesn't seem that he minds since he was part of a prank and made him feel connected so that's good" Hinata said to Deidara who was still trying not to laugh as he held a hidden video camera she hadn't seen before.

"Yea and the others are going to enjoy this, un" the blonde artist said as they poofed back to Naruto to show him the video. Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing so hard tears ran down his face as he watched the prank Deidara caught on film while Itachi had an almost smile on his face as he watched his little brother get owned by ink.

"That plan went better than I ever expected, oh man, I wish I could tease him about that but I know I can't but that's even better because it goes perfectly with Sasuke's and Sakura's prank. Although that may count that's too easy and was meant more for Sai but now it's time to set Operation: Rumor into play" Naruto said as he handed Hinata and Temari a couple of letters. He then informed the kunoichi that they needed to deliver the letters to Sakura and Ino while Itachi left a message for Sasuke and they left wondering what Naruto had in store for them. As soon as they disappeared and reappeared minutes later, Naruto smiled cheekily as he said that it was show time before they all disappeared to the destination spot.

_*Sakura's house*_

Sakura just stepped out of the shower, rubbing her pink cotton-candy colored hair which still smelled like ink as she muttered about punching Sai for his exploding ink before putting on some clothes. As she brushed her short hair she noticed a letter lying on the floor near her window as if someone was in a hurry and just left it there. Wondering who it was from Sakura went over to the window and picked up the letter that she started reading before letting out a squeal of happiness. It was a note from Sasuke declaring his love for her and a meeting spot so they could talk in private.

"Meet me at training ground # 8 on the _left_ side in half an hour" she read out loud to herself as she looked at the clock and thought about all she needed to do before her meeting with Sasuke.

"I got to get ready, oh I can't wait to rub this in Ino-pig's face" Sakura said as she grabbed her make up kit and got ready for her supposed meeting with Sasuke.

_*Ino's house*_

Ino, having just finished rearranging flowers in her family's flower shop, stepped into her room and let her hair down when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called out and watched her father come in, a letter in his hand saying that he found it lying on the counter of the flower shop as it was addressed to her. Taking the letter and thanking her dad, she watched him leave the room before looking down at the note and begin to read before she squealed in happiness as she danced around the room. It was a note from Sasuke declaring his love for her and a meeting spot so they could talk in private.

"Meet me at training ground # 8 on the _right_ side in half an hour" she read out loud to herself as she looked at the clock and thought about all she needed to do before her meeting with Sasuke.

"Yes, I can't wait to rub this in forehead's face" Ino said smugly as she went to take a quick shower to get ready for her meeting with Sasuke…or so she thought.

_*Sasuke's house*_

Sasuke was grumbling about ex-ANBU and their exploding art as he rubbed a black towel with the Uchiha symbol in the corner over his head, drying it as he went to his closet for some clothes. Putting on his usual outfit he turned quickly when he heard tapping at his window, thinking it was one of his ever persistent fangirls but was confused when he saw a black bird outside instead. Frowning as he saw the bird turn his head to stare at him with its black eye before it cawed and tapped the glass again with its beak before Sasuke finally went over to the window to let the bird in.

"Where did you come from…what's this?" Sasuke asked as he saw the bird fly into his room, drop a letter on his bed only to fly back out the window before disappearing in the trees. Picking it up, he instantly froze when he recognized his brother's neat handwriting and instantly became angry as he wished he could chase after the raven he now knew belonged to his brother. Frowning at his own stupidity, he read the note that was a challenge issued onto to him by his brother who was near Konoha.

"Meet me at the clearing _beyond _training ground #8 and don't even think about bringing help foolish brother" Sasuke growled out in annoyance at that last part before an evil smirk reappeared on his face as he set the letter back down. "I'll get him for sure this time and avenge the Uchiha name" as the almost last Uchiha picked up his katana and strapped it to his back as he left the Uchiha mansion to go to the training ground. As Sakura and Ino approached their meeting spots they _both___saw the quiet Uchiha staring at them with bored eyes as if he really wanted to be anywhere instead of there but his eyes shined a bit when he glanced at Sakura/Ino who were both dressed up in their finest.

"So Sasuke-kun, you have something important to tell me?" Sakura/Ino said in a flirty way fluttering their eyelashes as "Sasuke" tried his hardest not to laugh or call his sand to attack the blonde-haired bimbo.

'_I'm going to kill Naruto after this prank'_ Gaara thought bitterly as he thought about how the blonde begged him to do this as much as he didn't want to but Naruto somehow convinced him when he said that Gaara was the only other one who could get Sasuke's aura of un-interest right. _'How does that even make sense I don't know but I will never do this again'_ Gaara thought as he turned back to Ino before saying he did have something important to tell her as Naruto did the same with Sakura.

"What?" the girls said excited, thinking their wishes were finally coming true as "Sasuke" smirked and told them that they had to catch him first before running off through the forest toward a clearing, given them a few seconds head start as the girls had to register what he said before they finally gave chase in the direction Sasuke went. After about 10 minutes of running in the direction that "Sasuke" went the two girls saw a glimpse of blue before they sprinted in that direction only to collide into each other.

"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING PIG/FOREHEAD" the girls screamed at the same time only to fully realize who they were yelling at and then asked what each other was doing there. They showed each other the letter and began to argue as the boys, hiding in the trees, hid their snickers as they watched a new Sasuke walk toward the girls who were arguing too loud to notice yet.

'_I think Itachi is enjoying this prank on his brother a little TOO much'_ Naruto thought which Gaara read via mind-reading jutsu as he nodded and they watched an Itachi clone henged to look like Sasuke appear in front of the girls an aura of mystery around him as they watched the girls attention focus on him.

"Sasuke-kun what is the meaning of this?" both girls cried out as they stared at "Sasuke" who just stood there with the usual bored expression on his face.

'_They're so gullible'_ is going to through all the hidden nin's heads as they watched Sasuke say that it was time to tell the truth about who he really loved which made the girl's gasp and lean in closer as to hear him better. _'3…2…1…'_

"I'm gay and in love with Naruto-kun and I always will love the hyper-active blonde who captured my eyes and heart" Sasuke said emotionlessly before he took off in the forest while the girls tried to grasp what he just admitted to. All the hidden nin had different expressions as Deidara was trying his hard not to laugh as to be caught, Hinata and Temari were giggling and having _certain _thoughts running through their minds, Gaara was stone-faced but the corners of his mouth could be seen twitching, and Naruto didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or shudder at Itachi's easily spoken words.

"…eh?" the Sakura and Ino said as they stared at the spot "Sasuke" was at a few seconds ago, then at each other, and finally back to the spot as their minds tried to wrap around those words that shattered their world. Blinking a few more times, they finally remembered how to move as they took off into the forest again yelling out if he was serious as the others jumped down and ran after the kunoichi wanting to see what would happened once they made it to the clearing. In the clearing, the real Sasuke was looking around, leaning against a tree, body tensed as he kept his senses open as to find his brother as soon as he neared the location. Sasuke found a note saying that a challenge would take place soon and to be prepared for the time of his life. Sasuke sensed two chakra signatures and turned to see Sakura and Ino, out of breath, approaching him with wide eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, is it…true? Are you really…?" they asked quietly as he took in their rugged appearance as their clothes got messed up from the run. Thinking they heard about his brother being in the area and was wondering if he was going to kill him he nodded which made the girls gasp.

"Yes, I've waited a long time for this moment and now that I have it, I'm not backing out. It's time I got this off my chest and done something about it and here, in this clearing, is where it will all go down."

Deidara, Temari, and Hinata were biting the inside of their cheeks as they tried their hardest not to laugh as they heard Sasuke's words and knew how wrong the girls were interpreting it. Naruto just shook and tried to hit his head against the nearest tree while Itachi and Gaara stood quiet, not really sure how they should react to the unexpected Uchiha's words. Sakura and Ino were shocked speechless as the heard the "confession" straight from the Uchiha's mouth as they nodded and suddenly looked at each other saying good luck as they started to walk away.

"Wow, I never knew he swung that way" Ino said to Sakura as they walked away which made Sasuke look up at them with confusion in his eyes at their weird comment.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked as the girls turned around eyes bright with new gossip as they waved their hands saying that how he was unashamed to admit he was gay and in love with Naruto and that was the reason you treated like you did all these years. Sasuke stood in shock, eye twitching as he saw the gossiping girls walking away before he came to his senses and said angrily that he wasn't gay.

"But you admitted it to both of us, it's okay we still love you Sasuke-kun and we support you every step of the way now all we got to do is figure out how Naruto feels about you" the girls kept muttering to each other as Sasuke kept denying that he was gay and not in love with Naruto.

"He's in denial…poor Sasuke-kun" the girls whispered as they started walking faster back to the training grounds as Sasuke tailed after them, forgetting all about his battle with Itachi.

"Wait a minute, don't spread this around because I'm not gay" he cried out to the girls who quickly split to tell everybody they knew as Sasuke left to do damage control before the rumor got out of hand. As soon as the trio was gone, the group came out of hiding and started laughing their ass off as the look on Sasuke's face ran through their minds.

"That should throw some suspicion off of me because they would never think I would say that Sasuke was in love with me" Naruto said as the others nodded and say that it was a smart idea as they disappeared back to the hotel where the biju instantly came out hollering in laughter at the prank.

"**Damn brat, you're not only a genius at pranking but you're an **_**evil**_** genius at pranking, especially what you did to that Uchiha brat. I'll happily pass on the title of prank master onto you when we're done with the week" **Kyuubi said as Shukaku nodded saying that pranks need to live on after them. As the groups calmed down, they felt and saw the scrolls glow before growing dim once more as the group decided that they had enough excitement for one day and that they would read it tomorrow morning. By now it's the late afternoon and everybody was tired from all the chakra they had used on the pranks.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the day" Naruto said as the others agreed spending a lot of time and chakra to pull the pranks and needed some time to rest.

"We're going to the bathhouses so we'll see you boys later" Temari and Hinata said as they grabbed some things from the hotel and left the room towards the bathhouse where they met Shizune who was already relaxing in the warm water.

"Hello Temari, Hinata" Shizune greeted the girls as they greeted her back before settled into the water and sighed in relief as the warm liquid washed against their chakra-exhausted bodies. "So what have you _two _been up to while your stay in Konoha hm?" Shizune asked she noticed they seemed fatigue and were really sinking low into the water. Temari and Hinata linked their minds to see what each other was thinking and agreed to tell the truth to Shizune…well most of the truth that is.

"Well we've been taking a leaf out of Naruto's book and secretly been pulling _harmless _pranks on some of the teams around Konoha and sending the tapes back to Naruto who was really depressed in Suna. We thought the pranks would cheer him up and we're happy to say that they are since Gaara sent me a message on the kind of pranks Naruto would pull on his friends if he was here but we will stop if you want us to…" Temari said as she and Hinata were thinking that they wouldn't stop with the pranks and would find some kind of way not to get caught but were relieved when Shizune shook her head and said that she wouldn't tell.

"Trust me with the way the teams are celebrating they seriously need a good pranking, especially since they think they can send all their problems far away. I just have one request and that is when you decide to prank Tsunade to tell me so I can help set that up for you because she is quick and will put it together that something isn't right, okay?" Shizune asked as the girls nodded and told of some their earlier pranks before getting dress as the sun started going down.

"Well we're off to the hotel but here you go Shizune-san, I think you can enjoy some of these" Hinata said as she handed a camcorder along with a scroll to the Hokage's assistant who casually open the scroll only to look up at them with confusion in her eyes. "BLACKMAIL" Hinata and Temari said at the same time as Shizune's eyes grew wider before she burst out laughing saying that they were truly evil and said she would make copies. Waving her goodbye, the girls went back to the hotel where the group relaxed and went to bed already thinking about their next victims for tomorrow.


	7. Boys want to have fun too

Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster

Chapter 7

*don't own Naruto or he would be pulling pranks all the time*

Day 3

The group woke up stretching and yawning before they all gasped, remembering the prank from yesterday and wanting to go see how good their prank worked. Quickly getting dress the large group, some invisible, decided to go out for breakfast as an excuse to see how Sasuke was dealing with the rumors. As soon as Temari and Hinata had walked outside they saw a lot of the ninja of the village whispering to each other as they went about their day. All of them started smirking as they saw their plan was indeed successful and they walked to Hinata's favorite restaurant for breakfast as Hinata started singing about what a beautiful morning it was. Temari and the others were laughing at Hinata's choice of song as they dropped the invisible jutsu for a henge as they reached the restaurant. After about an hour of eating and talking about pranks they decided it was time to return to the room to set up for today's pranks as they paid for their food and left the building before going invisible and headed back to the room. As they were walking back they all felt a shiver go down their spines as a killing intent and angry aura was suddenly directed at them.

"500 yen I bet I can guess who is trying to kill us with his red sharingan eyes" Hinata said to Temari who chuckled and put on a blank face as they turned to see Sasuke emit an aura of dark thoughts as he made his way in their direction. The two kunoichi watch the angry Uchiha approach them before they greeted him as if they didn't sense the killing aura around him or now the reason behind said aura.

"Hello Sas-" Hinata started to say politely before she was suddenly cut off by Sasuke who growled and asked very loudly what the kunoichi had done which earn some looks but they onlookers decided their lives were more important when they saw the look Sasuke gave them. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked innocently as Temari nearly had to bite her cheek just not to break out in laughter at the look on Sasuke's face as he stared at the dark-haired kunoichi like she lost her mind before he growled out that he knew that she was behind the prank.

"I bet you even had help from Temari and Naruto who never left I bet" Sasuke said staring at Temari who twitched, tempted to wipe the smirk off of the Uchiha's face with her fan but resisted the urge as she waited for Hinata to do something about Sasuke.

"What are you talking about? Naruto-kun is off in Suna with Gaara-san and Kankuro-san as was _ordered_ since all of you were so _scared_ of the _petty_ revenge he might have been planning. Plus me and Temari-san have no need to pull pranks, let alone on _you_, as she is gathering information on how to cheer up Naruto-kun. Besides I'm waiting for him to get back and pull the ultimate prank of all of you for not only the ramen prank but for making him suffer" Hinata muttered the last part as her eyes grew cold which actually made Temari want to take a step to the side as she heard the underlying anger in her voice which Sasuke must have missed because he started yelling to them about pulling the prank where now everybody though he was gay and that every one of his stupid fangirls are asking him repeatedly if he liked Naruto. Hinata blinked and looked at Sasuke with a confused frown on her face as she asked why they would do that and that it was obvious that he wasn't gay. Sasuke blinked as asked Hinata what she just said as she sighed and repeated what she had said.

"We know you're not gay nor love Naruto in any kind of way more than brotherly" she repeated as Sasuke stopped yelling and gave them a suspicious look as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Naruto views you more as a brother than just a friend and that is why he tried so hard to bring you back from Orochimaru when you went there for power because he didn't want to lose the last person who he could consider family."

Temari and Sasuke were looking at Hinata who suddenly looked down and said softly that she would never believe that Sasuke was gay and that he was actually very handsome and might have become one of his fan girls if she never had met Naruto and his deep ocean blue eyes that captivated her on first glance.

'_Aw, so kawaii'_ Temari thought as she waited for Sasuke's reaction as Hinata looked up with a tear at the corner of each eye that she quickly wiped away.

"You truly love him…don't you?" Sasuke asked quietly as he watched Hinata nod a small smile on her face.

"Yes I do with all my heart and I hope that he returns my feelings some day for no one else can take the place of my Naruto-kun and that is why I would never pull a prank or start a rumor saying he was gay or in love with you. And if I was to find out he was, then I would still accept him as my friend and hope he finds someone who truly loves him."

Temari had to turn her face for a tear escaped as was sliding down her face as Sasuke nodded, apologized for his earlier accusation, and left only to start running when his fan girls found him.

"Wow Hinata that was so sweet and heart-warming" Temari said as Hinata let out a breath before she snickered saying that he bought it as she made her way back to the hotel with equally shock hidden nin staring at the Hyuuga kunoichi's back before running to catch up with her.

'_That was all a performance? Man forget about being a ninja she should be in movies'_ all members of the prank team thought before they made their way back to the hotel room to read the next jutsu. The boys instantly turned visible and stared at Hinata who blinked and asked what was wrong before they shook their heads, said nothing was wrong and pulled out their scrolls as Temari and Hinata did the same.

"Ready" Naruto asked as everybody nodded and they opened the scrolls to see what prank jutsu was waiting for them now. "_Prank Style: Fooling the Senses"_…I don't really see the connection with this jutsu and pranking. Hey Kyuubi what does this jutsu have to do with pranking?" Naruto asked out loud as Kyuubi and Shukaku stood in front of them as shrugged and said that it would be hard to make the connection without help.

"**Prank Style: Fooling the Senses" is a way to fool the 5 senses like taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. We used this the most because we were pulling pranks on beings with super heightened senses…unlike you group. Good luck."**

"Hey wait a minute, how is to supposed to be useful against any of the teams?" Naruto asked looking at the biju who shrugged and said they didn't know.

"**That's for you to figure out Gaki" **Kyuubi said before he and Shukaku disappeared back to their cage as they left a frowning Naruto in his wake.

"Grr, I bet this is some kind of test to see what I will do with a useless jutsu made that baka fox" Naruto muttered before he sighed and asked the group if they had any ideas.

"We don't know anything about the Konoha teams so you're on your own this time, un" Deidara said as he checked his clay pouch while Naruto gave him a sour look before staring at Hinata who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey Hinata-tenshi, do you know which team uses their senses the most or someone we can use this jutsu on?" Hinata hm'ed as she looked out the window at the village and saw children playing with a dog that ran down the street and out of sight. Hinata blinked and smiled as she turned towards the pondering blonde and said that she knew who.

"I know which team to use the prank on and even better it will work perfectly on them" Hinata said chuckling darkly as Naruto jumped up and asked which team completely missing the evil aura forming around Hinata. "My team since we're used more for scouting anyway" Hinata said as they all had a look of surprise at her answer.

"Are you sure you want to prank your own team, I mean they're your team-mates and you must have been through a lot with them. My team, you can understand why I had to prank them, but your team-mates didn't really play a part in the prank" Naruto asked but took a step back when he noticed the sinister smile on Hinata's face as she that even though they didn't have a hand in it, they didn't do anything to stop the prank.

"_NO TEAM IS SPARED"_ Hinata said chuckling darkly as she looked out back at the window as she tried to think how she would prank them as the group took a couple steps back as they saw the eerie look on Hinata's face in the reflection of the mirror. The biju, looking through their vessel's eyes, stared in amazement as they looked at the indigo-haired kunoichi who no one would believe would be so ruthless as to prank her own team and everybody who was involved with the prank.

'_**She may be more evil than Naruto in pranking…I hope Naruto take interest in this girl because the both of them plus Gaara and hopefully who he choose will be the best pranksters of their time.' **_

"Okay…so how exactly would we prank your team using this jutsu since it targets the 5 senses, hm?" Deidara asked as Hinata's features returned to normal when she turned around to explain her team's use of their senses.

"Kiba and Akamaru are the main ones the prank will be best for because of their high sense of hearing and smell so we need to target either one of those senses" Hinata said calmly as the others agreed before Naruto spoke up about how they would prank Shino since he uses his bugs more than any of his senses. Hinata agreed thinking that it would be hard to prank Shino since he wasn't one you could prank easily or get information out of.

"How are we going to prank Shino…he's so quiet and just seems to blend in with the area around him man he needs to speak up more."

Hinata shrugged and said it would be hard as she reminded Naruto that since he was so quiet he was always forgotten and easily to overlook.

"It's funny since he dislikes when people forget that he is there even when he is standing in plain sight" Hinata said giggling as Naruto joined talking about making Shino talk more while Gaara started to think.

"Hey Shukaku" Gaara said out loud in which everybody turned to see the sandy tanuki human appear in front of Gaara an eyebrow raised as he wondered what the red head wanted.

"**What you want to know since I noticed you had an idea forming in your head"** Shukaku asked as Gaara nodded and asked if there was a way to reverse the senses.

"Can you use the jutsu to have it where a person thinks that people don't see him?" Gaara asked as Shukaku and everybody looked at him, stunned that he thought of that.

"**Actually there is a way to do that but I can't believe me or Kyuubi never thought of that, wow that's a good plan and perfect for the bug brat"** Shukaku said as he quickly explained how to reverse the senses as he sat laughing his deep belly laugh. **"I never thought that you would think to pull a prank like that"** Shukaku said before he heard Gaara grumbling which made him laugh again as he went back to his cage.

"I wish I could use it on a few people so they can finally hear me when I'm complaining about all the unnecessary paperwork they keep giving me" Gaara had muttered which made everybody laugh too as they tried to figure out what they would do to Kiba and Akamaru.

"How about we put a jutsu on his clothes where a strong scent follow him around that makes him go crazy" Temari suggested in which everybody agreed but wondered what scent would be better to use.

"How about a strong floral perfume un? I remember Konan used to wear this perfume that used to make Kisame sick every time she passed" Deidara suggested but noticed Hinata shaking her head saying that it would be suspicious since she didn't wear perfume and that it she couldn't just wear it for the prank. The group sighed and decided to go to get some fresh air as they left the hotel room and out to the village. As they headed for training ground 8, they suddenly stopped as a dark blue blur ran pass them before they figured out it was Sasuke running. Before any of them had to time to ask what was happening they found a stampede of fan girls going by blocking their path until the last of them went by.

"…I think Konoha needs to put up fan girl crossing signs around" Itachi muttered dryly as the girls laughed before they went to meet Hinata's team where they heard Kiba in his loud voice talking with Shino about catnip.

"I tell you Shino that is the _last_ time I will play around with catnip I mean I didn't know it could affect dogs too. Me and Akamaru went crazy for hours on that stuff I can see why cats love it so much it is like weed for cats."

Hinata exchanged a quick glance with Temari before she greeted her team as Kiba started talking about the rumor on Sasuke being gay in which Hinata quickly intervened that she didn't believe the rumor. Kiba looked surprised while Shino said that he understood completely as he stated more than asked that was because she was in love with Naruto. Hinata blushed and noticed that both her team-mates didn't have their gear for training and asked if they were doing something that day.

"Sorry Hinata but I got to go help my mom with some dogs that she is supposed to be training so I will see you later" Kiba said as Akamaru gave a woof and they ran off towards his home as she turned towards Shino who also had to help his dad with their bug's mating season and left with Hinata's and Temari's eye twitching at the thought. After both boys had left the two kunoichi sighed and wondered what they were going to do.

'_Great now how are we going to prank them since it will seem really strange if we go to their houses unannounced'._

"Let's just hang out until an opportunity comes up" Temari suggested as Hinata nodded and looked around for the boys who mysteriously disappeared too in which the girls joked about all the boys leaving them.

'_They'll appear sooner or later'_ both thought as they decided to torture, I mean visit Tsunade where they found her doing paperwork and muttering about evil assistance and their papery revenge. Tsunade looked up when they knocked and entered the room where they asked her about Naruto and the kind of pranks he loved before she got a sad look and said that couldn't truthfully tell them.

"I haven't been around him that long to know any of his major pranks but from what I heard he really liked destroying property and causing the ANBU problems when he was younger."

Thanking Tsunade they watched Shizune come into the office a small frown on her face as she held Tonton before the two kunoichi decided to take pity on the busty Hokage and take Shizune out for lunch who agreed in the end. They visited Ichiraku Ramen where they enjoyed a couple bowls of ramen and talked about the rumors and how the teams seemed to be regretting pranking Naruto which got Hinata and Temari that they were a little late on trying to make up since all them for on their hit list so to speak. The three kunoichi had just finished eating and paying for their ramen when they heard a ruckus outside that quickly drew their attention. Everybody in the fame ramen shop went out to see what was happening and instantly stopped as what they saw stunned them all into place. There running and bouncing off the building walls was Kiba and Akamaru who were barking, yipping, laughing, and being louder than ever as they moved from place to place. Shizune, Temari, and Hinata then watched Hana, Tsume, and their dogs try and capture the hyper-active boy and his dog while Shizune ran up to them and asked what was wrong with Kiba as they saw how big his and Akamaru's eyes were as they started to wall-jump between two buildings.

"We don't know, he's been acting like this ever since-" Hana was drowned out as Kiba, who somehow made it to the top of the buildings, screamed out at the top of his lungs-

"CATNIP IS **AWESOME**" before he jumped down again where Hana and Tsume were able to hold him and his dog down as they sniffed their coats. Everybody around watched in shock as Kiba tried to escape while Tsume held Kiba down as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her son and his dog.

"Kiba there is no catnip on you so what is wrong with you?" Tsume asked as Kiba managed to break free before he knocked his sister away from Akamaru and they started to act loopy again as they ran down the street and through the town. After a while Kakashi and his pack of nin dogs soon joined Hana and Tsume in chasing the crazed, hyped up duo around Konoha as they tried to calm them down. A sweat drop formed on the back of the three kunoichi's heads as they watched the chase all around Konoha before making their way back to the administration building where Shizune gave them a look.

"Are you two behind Kiba and Akamaru going crazy as one of your pranks?" Shizune asked while Hinata and Temari shook their heads no and explained about their earlier visit to her team.

"He was fine when we met him, he told me that he had to help his mom and then he left along with Shino who had to help his dad."

All three wondered what happened after he had left as they watched from in front of the building as the group chasing Kiba ran passed again only Hinata was able to stop Kakashi and asked what happened to Kiba and when did it start.

"According to Hana and Tsume, Kiba and Akamaru were attacked by a horde of cats that appeared out of nowhere and rubbed all over them. After that they all ran away and disappeared in the forest where their scent stopped too so we think it was summoning cats. After that he supposedly started acting weird and became really hyper and they been chasing him ever since" Kakashi said with a sigh as he started running again to chase after the crazed boy while Shizune left them to go warn the Hokage about Kiba's condition and summoning cats. As they watched everybody leave, Temari and Hinata gave each other a knowing look as they smirked and headed back to the hotel where they bet they knew what they would find.

'_I think I know what happened'_ both kunoichi thought as they made their way back but then decided to find Shino who was sulking near a tree and quieter than ever if that was possible.

"Hey Shino-kun, what's the matter?" Hinata greeted the quiet boy guy as he quickly looked at her and what they guessed was a look of surprise on his face as he walked towards them.

"You can see me…YOU CAN SEE ME" Shino said loudly and out of character as he ran up and hugged them as more sweat formed on the back of their heads as he cried out that he was happy. "I'm not invisible then. Thank you Hinata-san, thank you Temari-san" Shino said happily as he walked off to find his father in which an even bigger sweat drop formed as they said that their plan worked a little TOO well before they left the area. The girls decided to go pick up dessert at The Dango Shop for dinner as they returned to hotel to find exactly what they expected…all the boys laughing their butts off as the girls entered smiling at the funny sight.

"We thought you guys had something to do with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino's problems" they said as they placed the desserts on the table as the boys got up to devour the snacks. Naruto smiled, nodded, and took a bite of some pocky before speaking again.

"Of course I mean we can't let you girls have _all _the fun now can we."

Hinata and Temari asked when they had time to pull the prank in which they answered after everybody had left where they followed them via invisibility where Kiba was they henged into cats and then ran into him and Akamaru before they spied Shino nearby and decided to get him too.

"How were you able to get Shino too?" Temari asked as Itachi spoke up and said that some of them latched onto him when they pretended to be scared of Akamaru and to make it easier that casted the jutsu beforehand so all they had to do was make contact with any of them and the jutsu would set in place. The girls agreed it was a good plan and Naruto said what made it better was that it threw the suspicion off of them in which they were thankful for. Later that evening they decided to go see how their pranking was working so they left the hotel once more for dinner and watched Sasuke still running from his fan girls who were asking him many questions. The group had finally caught Kiba and Akamaru as they were able to calm him down by removing his jack but poor Akamaru was not so lucky as they had to give the big dog a bath which he didn't like one bit. As they walked around some more they once again found Shino sulking until he spotted them and decided to hang around with them.

"You're the one ones who can see me" Shino said sadly in which made the group feel guilty and the boys undid the jutsu behind his back. As they kept walking they spotted Sakura and Ino walking in which they greeted all of them and Shino who looked up in surprised and suddenly started following them saying that they could see him too. Sakura and Ino got scared and started running away which Shino following them which made the group laugh as they said that had enough fun and for them to unleash the jutsus on Kiba and Akamaru in which they did before returning back to the hotel for the night. As soon as they entered the room the scrolls began to glow in which they decided if they wanted to read it now or tomorrow but settled on now. "Let's read it so we can be ready to plan for tomorrow in case it's anything like the previous one" Naruto said as he and the rest of the group pulled out the scrolls before they watched the next jutsu appear.

"Okay the next jutsu is called… '_Prank Style: Truth Set You Free…or Running'_, un."

Everybody just stared at the scroll before Naruto let out a "huh" and asked Kyuubi what this jutsu did in which the biju appeared eyes glowing as they smiled widely.

"**Shukaku and I believe this is the 2****nd**** best jutsu we created the 1****st**** you will find after you completed the pranks but you will have fun with this one."** The group asked what the prank did before Shukaku and Kyuubi laughed and showing all their teeth said, **"It means-**

EVIL CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU


	8. Double Edged Prank

Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster

Chapter 8

*don't own Naruto or Hinata would have admitted her feelings a long time ago*

(A/N: I would like to thank Aqua and Chris, two of my friends for the prank ideas on Tenten and Lee. This wouldn't have been nearly as funny without their advice)

_*Flashback*:__** "Shukaku and I believe this is the 2**__**nd**__** best jutsu we created the 1**__**st**__** you will find after you completed the pranks but you will have fun with this one."**__ The group asked what the prank did before Shukaku and Kyuubi laughed and showing all their teeth said, __**"It means-**_

Day 4

"**-That you can find the secrets and fears hidden deep in their minds without them having to think about it" **Kyuubi said grinning while Shukaku seemed edgy as he said he loved this jutsu before he started talking to Kyuubi. Naruto and Gaara exchanged a look before asking why the two biju were so excited before they turned to look at their vessel with…was that puppy dog eyes?

"**Well you see it would be better used if we done the mind looking"** they said with big eyes that would have been comical in it wasn't on the face of Shukaku and Kyuubi in their human forms which of course frowned when Naruto and Gaara instantly disagreed.

"**Ah come on, we haven't participated in any of the pranks, at least let us help with this one please"** Shukaku and Kyuubi said out of character making the group stare at them before they asked why they wanted to do this jutsu so badly.

"**Well there is two reasons, the first is that you don't know what to look for nor been inside the mind before and can get lost, and the second is that even if you could go then you would all be scarred for the rest of your short miserable lives where you won't be able to look at the rest of the teams in the eye for years. Trust us, we seen things that you only see in your nightmares plus, if I was going to be evil, I can show you things from your mother's mind that will turn you gay within a minute." **

Naruto's eyes grew big as he shook his head back and forth quickly while Shukaku stood there laughing while Gaara sighed and looked at Naruto who shot him a 'help-me' look before he told the biju that they played a hard bargain but that Shukaku couldn't do the same with him in which he cursed, knowing Gaara was right before he sighed.

"**What if we give you our demon honor that we won't do anything but look into the person's mind to find their secrets and instantly leave?"** Shukaku said as Kyuubi looked at him and asked if he was serious which he nodded, making Kyuubi sigh and said he would do the same honor.

"A demon's honor is their most sacred word Naruto and Gaara, they can't go against it or they will die if they tried" Itachi informed the two Jinchuuriki who seemed surprise before looking at the two biju before sighing and saying alright. The two biju high-five each other and said they couldn't wait to start as the group looked down at the scrolls for instructions on how to use the jutsu.

"What does it mean when it says, _'for best results combine with prank jutsu #3'_, un?" Deidara asked as the biju stopped celebrating and explained how the jutsu worked.

"**Well unless you can automatically read or enters a person's mind it's best to use the mind reading jutsu as to make a bridge to the person's thoughts. From there we do the rest by going inside the person's thoughts, find what their hidden secret or fear is, look at it, then leave. It's as simple as that and we won't harm them either" **Kyuubi said as he heard Naruto grumbling about not to harm them in which the two biju said they wouldn't and that they were wasting valuable time. The biju disappeared as Naruto sighed before looking at the others who were deep in thought.

"Which team is going to fall victim to our pranks today?" Gaara asked as Naruto shrugged and said there was only two teams left then the adults so either Neji's or Shikamaru's team." Hinata spoke up just then saying that the decision was obvious as she got everybody's attention.

"Neji's team would be best because Ino can read minds and if we try to do it to her she will see inside our heads also Shikamaru is a genius and might have some kind of block on his mind or something from being around Ino."

The others agreed it was a good reason and Hinata and Temari smiled before rubbing their hands together as they said mischievously, "so today we're going to prank Neji, Tenten, and Lee." They were surprised, however, when the biju appeared before them shaking their heads and gave them a serious look saying that they couldn't do it this time in which they started to complain.

"The biju are right, we think it's best if you two lie low for a while, at least for today" Itachi said as the others agreed before they noticed the biju disappear suddenly making the boys go invisible too. Knowing that the sound tags was in place they decided to continue talking and asked why all the while waiting for their soon to arrive visitors to come to the door.

"The others are getting suspicious because they started to notice that you two are always around or was there just before the pranks happen or happening."

Hinata and Temari sighed and nodded in agreement as they asked what they should do in which the boys grew quiet before Gaara spoke up.

"You might have to pull a prank on yourselves as to make it seem like you two are targets too."

Hinata activated her byakugan and noticed three beings standing outside the door before she quickly deactivated it, not wanting Neji, who she saw, to know that she knew they were outside.

"What kind of prank?" Hinata said to Temari who nodded and pretended to be talking to each other as the boys went silence, whispering that they will think of something as somebody at the door knocked. Temari and Hinata looked at each other, as if they didn't know who it was, calmly walked to the door, and opened it to show Neji, Tenten, and Lee standing there.

"Hello Neji niisan, is father looking for me or something?" Hinata asked innocently as the boys tried hard not to snicker at Hinata's "innocent" act as Neji shook his head no.

"The Hokage want to see you two in her office" Neji said calmly before Hinata and Temari exchanged confused looks, nodded, and walked out he room into the hall. Hinata turned to close the door and caught of glimpse of veins prodding from around Neji's eyes as he used his byakugan to check the room. Hinata hid the smirk that wanted to appear before closing the door and walking down the hall with Neji and his team.

"So what were you two talking about?" Tenten asked out of the blue, acting like she was bored but really wanted to know what was behind the secrecy of the two kunoichi.

"We were just brainstorming and thinking out loud, that's all" Temari said as she waved it away as if it wasn't important which they could tell only made the three even more curious as Lee asked what they were thinking about.

"Well me and Hinata were trying to figure out what was going on in Konoha since we heard that somebody has been pranking the teams and we were trying to figure out whom."

Neji and Tenten exchanged a quick look before looking ahead as Tenten asked if they knew who was pulling the pranks in which Hinata and Temari shook their heads no.

"Not really but to tell you the truth, we're a little concerned for we were wondering if or when this person would come for us since he seems to be targeting the teams."

Neji stopped and stared at Hinata who blinked and tilted her head as she got a worried look on her face as she noticed her cousin's gaze on her.

"Is something wrong Neji niisan, you're kind of staring at me" Hinata said as she looked at Neji with a concerned look before he shook his head and said he was thinking of something before they continued their trip to the Hokage's office.

'_Hinata-sama isn't sneaky enough to pull these pranks, especially not alone and Temari have no reason to pull pranks on the Konoha ninja nor would she just for Naruto's sake. Maybe I'm thinking too hard about this…' _Neji thought as he walked the halls of the administrative building towards Tsunade's office. All three missed the way Hinata's and Temari's lips twitched as they fight the laughter that was bubbling inside as they had read Neji's mind on their assumptions of them in which were almost dead on but he didn't know that. They finally reached the office door where Lee knocked and they were allowed in by Tsunade's call of "enter" as they stepped through the door. The five shinobi greeted the busty Hokage who greeted them back and seemed to be staring at them as they waited for her to speak. Tsunade shot Neji an extremely quick look in which Hinata and Temari instantly saw but pretended like they didn't as they looked out the window at the city below. They saw, from the corner of their eyes, Neji shake his head no and Tsunade frowning before she gave a slight nod and got their attention again saying she had a request for Hinata.

"I have a minor mission for you Hinata to collect a medical herb from the flower company in Otafuku Gai and to bring it back here. Gai will be going with you as a guide and, if there is trouble, to help you for when you get the ingredient for it's very important and powerful."

Tsunade watch Hinata frown and say that she couldn't do it in which made the blonde Hokage raise a brow before Hinata explained.

"You already gave me a mission to escort Temari around Konoha to find information about Naruto and so far we haven't had any luck and Gaara-san said that Naruto-kun has become more distant and refused to eat now."

Hinata watched with a hidden sense of pride as Tsunade squirmed a bit at the news before sighing and saying that she would take care of the teams but that she needed someone to go pick up the package. Tsunade looked up at Temari when she said that she would go with Hinata for she wanted to pick up a gift for Gaara while Hinata said she would like to pick one up for Naruto too in which Tsunade agreed. Tsunade thanks them both before the two kunoichi head out the office and toward the gate where Gai is there waiting for them in all his youthfulness. As Gai was talking about the power of youth, Hinata and Temari were talking via mind-reading as they thanked Tsunade for the opportunity.

'_This went even better than plan. That Hokage of yours didn't realize she just handed us a one-way ticket to our hidden freedom'_ Temari said smirking to Hinata who nodded as she smiled too.

'_She not only made it where we can't get blamed for the prank the boys are going to pull but now we don't have to prank ourselves to make it look like we weren't in on it.' _

Temari nodded in agreement before she frowned and thought of something they had overlooked.

'_Although that might not have been a good idea to suddenly prank ourselves since that would have made it even more suspicious and definitely put the spotlight on us. Heh, she just saved us from giving ourselves away.'_

Hinata agreed as they followed Gai who was moving at an extremely fast pace, making them move faster than necessary towards the city that was only 12 kilometers away, not very far for ninjas who use chakra to move faster.

'_I hope the boys come up with something or it's going to be very hard to explain that the pranking stop when we leave and start when we return.'_

As they continued through the trees another more important matter was at foot and needed to be dealt with…and that was Gai's nonstop talk about youth and training.

'_Kami, how did Neji nii-san put up with him all this time and if Lee is as bad as he is…I now have a new found respect for my cousin for having to endure not just Lee but both Gai and Lee on a daily basis. No wonder he always comes home looking tired than ever and all he did was go train with his team. If I had him for an instructor I would have lost my mind a long time ago…Temari help'_ Hinata cried as she saw the sand kunoichi's eye and hand twitching as she kept telling herself that it was a bad idea to hit a Konoha ninja no matter how bad she wanted to.

'_Is there any way we could just shut him up or at least make him mute for the rest of the trip?'_ Temari thought angrily before she and Hinata blinked, exchanged a look, and grew equal-looking smirks as Hinata called out to Konoha's blue beast.

"G-Gai sensei, y-you have something o-on your clothes" Hinata said softly, stuttering a bit as Gai stopped and asked where as he looked all around at his green jumpsuit. "It's o-okay, I'll get it" Hinata said as she approached Gai, secretly making hand signs for the fooling the senses jutsu and brushed the back of Gai's jumpsuit as if nothing something off. "T-there you go" Hinata said smiling as Gai said thank you and continued to ramble on, not knowing that his voice was gone and he was the only one able to hear himself. The girls smiled at each other as they finished the journey in peace and quiet thinking about all that had happened.

'_Best week ever'_ they both thought as they giggled, drawing Gai's attention who asked a silent 'what's funny' in which they shook their heads, reading his lips, before he gave them his gleaming smile and continued to silently talk their way to Otafuku Gai. Back in Konoha Tsunade was having a talk with Neji, Tenten, and Lee, unaware that she had 4 extra visitors who were listening in on the conversation as she asked Neji if Hinata or Temari was behind the pranks.

"I don't believe Temari is behind the pranks because she doesn't have a good enough reason to and Hinata-sama isn't behind them either…at least not directly."

Tsunade looked up when Neji added that last part, an eyebrow raised as she looked at the Hyuuga prodigy who had a serious look on his face.

"So you think Hinata knows who is behind it and is helping him by feeding him information about the teams?" Tsunade asked as Neji nodded and said yes while Naruto frowned, seeing as they said 'him' instead of he or she like they already suspected him of pulling the pranks. Tsunade sighed and said that if the pranks stop today then she would question them when they got back and if not then she would have Ino look into their minds tomorrow in which Neji agreed before being dismissed by Tsunade.

'_We're going to have to warn the girls later about this'_ Naruto thought as Gaara agreed, easily reading his mind as the four shinobi followed the trio out of the office and towards their training grounds. As the trio stopped and talk about the kind of pranking that was happening to the teams the four invisible nin hid behind some trees as Naruto and Gaara dropped the invisibility henge.

'_The biju can't be sent if we're using another jutsu at the same time so we're going to have to risk this'_ Naruto said to the two still invisible Akatsuki members who nodded and kept watch. Naruto and Gaara linked their minds to Neji and Tenten, who was ignoring Lee, as they felt the biju's spirit leave their bodies and travel over the invisible chakra bridge and into the other two's minds. Naruto and Gaara watched Neji and Tenten tense up before looking around as if they could sense them while Lee watched them in confusion.

'_Please hurry up'_ Naruto thought but realized that was a bad mistake as Tenten, whose mind he was reading, looked at Neji and made an almost undetectable nudge in their direction as Neji gave a slight nod before he turned around. Naruto and Gaara felt the biju return and broke the connection quickly, not caring if the others felt the break as they quickly warped away to team 7's training grounds right before Neji activated his byakugan to try and find them. At the training grounds that was, thankfully empty, the other appeared and quickly hid in the trees in case of anybody passing by as Naruto and Gaara came down from the adrenaline rush as the bodies recovered from the mental strain it was put through. The group decided to take in the fresh air and walk deeper into the forest for privacy before they gave their chakra-using a rest as they sat near a fast moving stream deep in the forest pass the training grounds. Naruto and Gaara winced a bit when they heard the biju laughing before they appeared with big smiles on their faces.

"**Yea you two will have a serious headache after all that mental strain but you will be find in a minute"** Shukaku said as the biju vessel's nodded as Deidara and Itachi asked what they find in which Shukaku snorted**. "That Hyuuga brat is such a pansy for the only secret he was hiding was his fear of looking and being dressed up like a girl"** Shukaku said, clearly upset about finding nothing good in Neji's mind.

"I can understand his pain since the rest of the Akatsuki keep switching my clothes with Konan's at times and it really got annoying after a while, un" Deidara said as Itachi nodded, knowing that others liked to torment the Iwa blonde all the time, saying it was their favorite "pass time".

"Maybe you should braid his hair with beads and ribbons added in" Gaara said in which made all of them snicker and said that was good idea but that would be hard to do but they'll find a way. Naruto smiled and said to switch his bag with a purse would be even sweeter as they laughed and agreed it would before they calmed down and looked at Kyuubi to see what he got from Tenten's mind. The group instantly knew it had to be something good by how huge the fox's grin was as he chuckled and said they would love what he found in which they asked what he find.

"**Tenten like Neji"** Kyuubi said in which Shukaku snort and said that wasn't surprising.

"**Neji likes her back but neither one wants to approach the subject so they're just dancing around their feelings for each other." **

Kyuubi chuckled saying they were almost as bad as Naruto and Hinata was before Naruto finally realized Hinata's feelings but there was more to the story.

"**I mean that Tenten **_**really **_**likes him"** Kyuubi said stressing the word 'really' which got all of their attentions as they asked what he mean. Kyuubi took a glance at Naruto and Gaara who had curious looks before smiling and saying that they were too young to know and weren't going to share it with them as Kyuubi walked over to far away tree, out of their hearing range. Shukaku then ushered Itachi and Deidara over, ignoring Naruto's cries of protest about age as Kyuubi began to whisper something in their ears as the duo stood by the stream, the sound of running water, drowning out anything the group was saying. Naruto's frown deepened when he noticed Deidara's visible eye go wide while Itachi went into a coughing fit (and he's not sick in this fanfic) as both of the Akatuski members blushed and said they would never be able to look at Konan the same way again. As the returned towards the stream Shukaku and Kyuubi announced that Itachi and Deidara would take care of Neji and Tenten's pranks much to the dislike of Naruto who made it known while Gaara just stood there watching them with mild interest.

"**Oh quiet brat, you and redhead over there will still get the chance to prank Lee at least, besides we still need to see what he is hiding so let's get going" **Kyuubi said as Naruto and Gaara agreed before the two disappeared back into their host. Itachi and Deidara disappeared to set up their pranks while Naruto and Gaara teleported back to the training grounds to look for Lee. Back to Hinata and Temari who just arrived at Otafuku Gai (and remove the fooling senses jutsu) as they went to retrieve the herbs that Tsunade needed before finding Gai waiting for them.

"Well we got her herbs, so I guess we can go and return to Hokage-sama in Konoha, right?" Hinata said before she and Temari noticed Gai looked uneasy as he looked at the sun that was still high in the sky.

"Maybe we should stay a little long, you know enjoy the youthful air around us" Gai said, looking around everywhere but them in which he missed their hidden smirks before they asked him to deliver the herbs.

"We actually would like to stay for a little while longer so we can find some gifts for my brother and Naruto when I go back to Suna the day after tomorrow" Temari said as Gai seemed relieved gave them his good guy pose with gleaming teeth and said that was an excellent idea before he took the package and left back for Konoha. The girls watched him run out of sight before they sighed in relief and walked back through the town, taking in the sights and sounds.

"Finally some peace and quiet away from him, I mean just having him around you sucks the happiness from around you…maybe that is why he is always so happy and would explain why Neji and Tenten always look so miserable around him and Lee. Speaking of Neji, Tenten, and Lee you think we should…" Hinata was saying but noticed Temari shake her head saying that it would be too risky and that they really should enjoy the festival that was in town. So the two kunoichi decided to stay and enjoy as they spotted a traditional café and decided to get lunch.

"I hope the boys are having fun" Temari said as Hinata nodded in agreement before they both entered the café for some relaxation time. As no surprise, Naruto and Gaara found Lee training hard as they watched from a nearby tree staring at the taijutsu user as he kicked away at a training post.

"I must impress Sakura-chan no matter what" Lee was chanting to himself as he continued to train away with the post. Naruto and Gaara exchanged a look before Gaara said that he was not reading Lee's mind in which Naruto looked at him and said that they should do it together. Gaara sighed and gave in before they turned back to Lee who was still chanting and kicking as they made connected with his minds and the biju left their bodies again.

"How long you think they will survive in Lee's mind?" Naruto asked as Gaara glanced at him and said he would give them at least a minute while Naruto said that they were tough and gave the two demons 3 minutes as they waited for the biju to return. 2 minutes later, they felt the biju rush back to their bodies giving them serious migraines as they carefully detached their minds from Lee and tried to rub the pounding headache away.

"**We will never ever do that again, oh Inari that was the worst kind of torture I ever had to experience and that is saying something"** Kyuubi growled as Shukaku stated the same thing in Gaara's mind which wasn't really helping with their migraines.

After a few minutes the migraines dulled to a minor headache before they turned invisible and mentally asked the biju if they had found anything in which they said they did.

"Great, what did you find?" Naruto asked before he grew worried when Kyuubi didn't say anything as he watched Gaara's face expressions turn horrid as he shook his head as if trying to get rid of the images before he gave Naruto a pale, horrid look before looking down.

"**Okay brat, you put Gaara through enough torture with the Sakura prank and the sexy no jutsu (along with some others) so it's only fair that Gaara doesn't get involved with this one, okay. In fact promise me, Naruto, right now that Gaara won't have to do the prank we have in mind." **

Naruto would have protested about the weird request but promised instead as he saw the redhead still shaking his head, looking at the ground as if would swallow him up and take away whatever Shukaku had told him.

'_Fine, you baka fox now tell me what you saw and what kind of prank you're thinking of…'_ Naruto demanded before he heard the Kyuubi sigh, say very well, and begin to explain the idea for Lee's prank while Naruto grew just as pale as Gaara before he started twitching.

"…Let's go back to the hotel…and figure out what…we're going to do with…Lee's prank" Naruto said after a while as Gaara nodded, still not looking up, as they appeared in the room where the others were waiting for him.

"There you two are, we finished our prank so how is…what's wrong with you two, un?" Deidara asked as he looked at the ashen faces of the Jinchuuriki who looked at each other, shuddered at the same time, before they explained what the biju saw as Lee's greatest fear.

"…so which one of you are going to do it since you two been the closest around the pink-haired kunoichi and me and Itachi already pulled our pranks" Itachi stated looking at the biju duo. Seeing as there was only one person who could successfully pull this stunt out since he was around them the most before, he looked straight at Naruto who was sweating bullets as Deidara and Gaara turned towards him with evil smiles on their faces while Naruto started backing up.

"No way, it's not going to happen, you better find some other way to prank Lee because you can't make me do it" Naruto said crossing his arms in final answer as he shook his head back and forth in protest. Too bad while he was shaking his head (and had his eyes closed), he missed the look between Deidara and Itachi before said Uchiha walked up towards the unsuspecting blonde.

"Naruto-kun, look at me…you're going to have to do the prank" Itachi said as he looked down at Naruto's face as he watched Naruto's eyelids shot open to reveal surprise and angry blue eyes that glared back at his red sharingan ones.

"There is no way you're going to…oh kuso" Naruto said as he realized he fell right into Itachi's trap as he felt himself lose control of his body before Itachi said that the prank must go on before all four of them disappeared, the last thing Naruto thinking of was how much he hated the sharingan and a certain Uchiha's ability in hypnosis.

_*time skip to Team Gai's training grounds*_

We return to Lee who was still training at the grounds while Neji and Tenten left some time ago to explain to Tsunade about the weird connection they had earlier. Lee, after training nonstop for about an hour or so, finally stopped to take a break on a log as the sun started to beat down on him from above. Lee took out his bottle of water and started to gulp it down as to get back to training faster before he heard a soft giggle coming from the trees which made him stop and turn. Lee's eyes got bigger as he watched Sakura, dressed in a short tank top and a mini mini-skirt, walk over to him as he quickly got up and greeted the pink-haired kunoichi who giggled again and replied back. Lee instantly noticed that Sakura was acting different as she was openly flirting with him as she complimented him about all his training.

"Oh Lee-kun, you're so strong and handsome" Sakura said as she rubbed up all over Lee, making his turn a shade of red that could rival Hinata's blushes as Sakura giggled again, took his hand, and lead him deep in the forest. After about 10 minutes of fast running, Sakura stopped running and quickly pushed Lee onto a log that was hidden behind a tree before she joined him by sitting in his lap. All common sense went out the window the second Sakura sat on Lee's lap as all the blood piled into his face (and other places) as his faced turned even redder as he tried to find his voice which disappeared along out the common sense.

"S-S-Sakura-chan, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Lee asked, stuttering worse than Hinata used to as Sakura looked at Lee with her emerald green eyes before giving him a slight smile.

"Why I'm going to pleasure you for all the hard training you've endure" Sakura said with a smile before she started to swivel her hips along Lee's as she gave him a lap dance deep in the forest where only 5 hidden people were able to see.

"Naruto is going to beat your brother Sasuke in killing you for revenge after this you know?" Gaara whispered to Itachi who just hn'ed as a reply while Kyuubi and Shukaku didn't know whether to laugh, shudder, or say a prayer for the scene they were watching from a nearby tree. They almost did a mixture of the three as their acute sense of smell picked up a scent coming from the scene which made their lips, eye, and hand twitch to smile, gag, and pat the poor blonde who had to suffer to pull the prank as the two biju exchanged a quick look with each other before focusing back on the scene in front of them.

'_**Yep that brat is going to kill several people after this prank'**_ Kyuubi thought, smirking a bit as Gaara, Itachi, and Deidara went quiet, seeing how much Lee was _enjoying_ his private lap dance. Lee's face turned as red as Gaara's hair as he started to react to the private dance coming from Sakura who kept up that same giggle before she upped it up a notch as she started to grind against Lee's _growing _problem. Lee's eye rolled to the back of his head as he was about to pass out when Sakura grabbed Lee's hand and placed it inside her skirt where the green clad nin felt something that made him go colder than walking naked during the middle of winter in snow country.

(A/N: don't ask where the comparison came from it just popped into my head.

"Sakura-chan?" Lee said softly as he looked up into the kunoichi who was still on his lap eyes before his got bigger when Sakura responded, not in her normal feminine voice but in a deep masculine voice. (think Kakuzu or Kisame)

"What's the matter Lee, you don't like it?" the now masculine-sounding Sakura said as Lee's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates before he screamed at the top of his lungs in horror while he pushed Sakura off his lap.

"SHE'S A HE! AHHHHHHH-" Lee cried, tears streaming down his face as he ran away as fast as if he wasn't wearing his weights back towards the training grounds and away from his greatest fear before Sakura even had time to hit the ground. Too bad Lee was screaming way too loud and running way to fast to notice that the Sakura that had given him the lap dance disappeared in a puff of smoke as the clone, henged to look like Sakura disperse, sending the information back to the owner who unfortunately had woken up from Itachi's genjutsu when Lee screamed just in time to receive the information full blast. Gaara, Itachi, Deidara, Shukaku, and Kyuubi were too busy watching Lee run away to noticed that Naruto was awake and was turning a shade paler with every passing second before he was soon as pale as Sai when he finally cried out in horror, drawing the other five's attentions.

"Oh Kami, make it stop, the horror, the horror, the pure torture of feeling Lee's…oh somebody kill me now, please just put me out of my misery!" Naruto cried in sorrow as a river of tears fell from his face as he grabbed his legs and rocked back and forth whimpering as Kyuubi quickly covered Naruto's mouth.

"**Hush brat or you will give our location away"** Kyuubi growled in a low voice before he removed his hand as Naruto gave them his most evil and revenge-filled glare that promised retaliation as they jumped down from the tree and towards the training grounds where the last of the pranks were to take place. All 6 beings jumped into a larger tree near the grounds as they watched Lee do a weird jig as he wiped his whole body, making the boys snicker while Naruto was silently crying about never being able to look Lee in the eye again as they watched him take off again.

"Right on schedule" Itachi muttered as the group and Naruto, who turned to see what was happening as the tears were still coming, watched as Neji and Tenten approach the grounds with their gear as Lee ran pass them, nothing more than a green blur.

"SHEAHE AHHHH-" was heard as Neji and Tenten turned to look at him run away before shrugging and going over to the training post as the biju, Gaara, and Naruto who was trying hard not to think about the clone's thoughts snickered softly as they took in Neji's appearance. Neji was frowning as Tenten teased him about looking even more girly than she did as she lifted a braid of hair that was decorated with beads and ribbon on the end while Neji growled lowly, grabbed a kunai from Tenten, and cut the purse that was attached to his hip, literally, by chakra that he couldn't dispel. Tenten noticed the anger in Neji's clear eyes before she sighed and stopped teasing him, instead decided to ask him what happened.

"I don't know…all I did was drink some tea like Hokage-sama told me to do for the headache, I somehow fell asleep, and I woke up like this" Neji growled as he chunked the purse as far away from him as Tenten resisted the urge to giggle at her team-mate.

"Well I think you look cute with the braids and beads in your hair although the ribbons are a bit much" Tenten joked as Neji frowned before he sighed and turned around to show her his back.

"Can you help me take out the ribbons at least?" Neji asked softly as Tenten smiled behind his back and said sure as she led him to the same log Lee was sitting out earlier before the Sakura incident. Tenten placed her large scroll full of ninja weapons beside the log as she turned her back to help Neji take the ribbons out of his hair while Naruto and Gaara heard Kyuubi snicker which made them curious as to what they had planned. Naruto and Gaara watched as Itachi disappeared back into the forest, returned with large identical scroll to Tenten's before he made a quick switch without them noticing as he disappeared via teleportation before he reappeared a minute later back in the tree with something in his hand.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked, wanting to know so that his mind could focus on something else than his clone and Lee, which made him shudder and made him force his mind to go blank as Itachi smirked, said "watch and see" before they turned back to the two team-mates on the grounds. Tenten had just finished taken out the ribbons in which Neji muttered thanks as they both had a soft blush on their faces as Tenten cleared her throat and said that they should train, making them get up off the log.

"Do you think we should go see if Lee is okay? I mean he ran away faster than normal and it sounded like he was screaming something weird" Tenten asked while Neji shook his head and said that they should talk to him later as they got ready to spar.

_*Tsunade's office*_

Gai had just returned to deliver the herb to Tsunade and give his report on Tenten and Temari's behavior in which Tsunade nodded and frowned saying that may have been behind the pranks for there hadn't been any commotion since they left and that she would have a world with them when they came back. Tsunade followed Gai out of the administrative building to find Ino while Gai was looking for his team before they heard a low screaming sound coming from the direction of the training grounds. Tsunade and Gai watched in surprise as Lee came running towards them before he stopped, eyes big, dirt-clad, and breathing heavily from both running and screaming as Tsunade quickly asked what was wrong as Lee tried to find what little voice he had left after all the screaming.

"She's…a he…" Lee managed to gasp out as Tsunade and Gai looked at him with confusion before they asked what he meant. Lee was about to answer before he went rigid as Sakura, who just finished some more training as a medic, came out of the building behind Tsunade and turned towards Lee. Sakura smiled and greeted Lee as he screamed, "stay away from me" before he ran off passed them and out of sight with a shocked Sakura, Tsunade, and Gai watched him leave while somebody else in the shadows did a leave of their own.

"I think I better find the rest of my team" Gai said quickly before making his way towards the training grounds while Tsunade went in another direction going to find Ino and her dad while Sakura just stood there in shock.

_*back to the spar*_

"Alright Neji are you ready for this?" Tenten asked with a smirk on her face as she grabbed the large scroll beside her while Neji nodded and got into his gentle fist stance while the Naruto and Gaara noticed that the older ones of the groups seemed excited about what was going to happen as Naruto noticed someone else watching in the shadows the show that was about to take place. "I got a major surprise up my hand so be prepared" Tenten said as she started to unclasped the large scroll while Kyuubi and Shukaku smirked and muttered that she was also in for a surprise too as everybody who was around prepared for the next part. Everybody watched as Tenten unraveled her scroll and while she and Neji were expecting ninja weapons they were both shocked when it started to rain down…sexy toys. Tenten dropped the scroll in her hand as she stood there frozen in fear as Neji looked down at one of the "toys" that had him looking twice as he noticed a lot of them had his face on it before he looked back up at Tenten who was still frozen in fear. There was a long awkward silence where nobody so much as twitched as Neji and Tenten's face turned a nice shade of red before Neji blinked and looked towards the exit.

"I think we had enough training for the week so I'm going home now…later Tenten" and with that Neji left the weapons mistress standing there still in shock as three hidden shinobi looked on in stunned silence before Naruto and Gaara looked at the others. Naruto and Gaara flinched when they heard the biju, who went back to their cages, howling with laughter before they turned their attention towards Deidara, who was biting the inside of all his mouths to refrain from laughing, while Itachi had a smirk on his face as he held a camcorder that they noticed had recorded everything.

"To show the girls later" Itachi whispered as they both nodded, making a mental note not to be in the room when they showed the girls for they didn't want to see their reactions as they turned back to the clearing when they heard poofing sounds as the "toys" disappeared. Just as the last one disappeared back into the scroll, Gai came into view before he made his way to the still I-can't-believe-that-happen-and-I'm-too-in-shock-to-move kunoichi when Gai started to ask her questions about what happened in which she couldn't answer. Gai first asked about Lee but got no answer so he asked where Neji was at and if he was okay where once again he got no answer so he finally asked if she was okay and when he didn't get an answer he poked her then watched her tilt before falling to the ground, a white spirit coming from her mouth. Naruto and finally the rest of the group looked down when they heard someone start to chuckle before they watched as a shadow disappeared in the trees and back to town while Gai was trying to figure out what was wrong with his team that day. Gai, who didn't hear the person laugh, helped Tenten up whose soul returned and finally was able to regain the ability to move, think, and breathe before she turned her head to see Gai who asked her what had happened. Tenten blinked, as if her mind was registering the question he asked, before she disappeared in a blink of an eye as she gathered up the scroll and ran home leaving only a dust cloud in her wake.

"What happened to my youthful team while I was away?" Gai wondered out loud as he went to report this strange behavior to the blonde Hokage before he and the pranking team disappeared back to the hotel room where they quickly put up A LOT of sound tags before the biju joined them once more. It started out with them snorting, before coming giggles, and ended up into full blown laughter as the all the events (except the lap dance for Naruto) replaced over and over again in their heads as they laughed for a long time until tears ran down their eyes and they had to stop just to breathe.

"We, _snicker_, should show, _chuckle_, Kono-, _laugh_, -hamaru" Naruto finally managed to say in the end as he and the rest of the pranking group got the rest of the laughs out before they all agreed and left the room before they gave in the giggles again. Naruto and the rest found the scarf-wearing shinobi at the fame ramen shop where Gaara and Deidara literally had to restrain Naruto from rushing in to order while Itachi went to Konohamaru and told him to go to Naruto's apartment where he gave a slight nod in understanding. Itachi rejoined them outside before they all teleported back to Naruto's apartment where Konohamaru joined them a minute later as he asked how the pranking was going. Naruto gave him a run-down on all the pranks they had pull up to yesterday before he said he would teach Konohamaru a new prank style he could use without giving himself away, so he taught him the fooling the senses jutsu while Konohamaru asked why they called him for. The shorter nin then watched as Itachi and Deidara put up some more sound tags before they showed him the tape as he bust out into laughter after he saw the "lap dance prank" as he called it, making Naruto growl at him that it was funny at all but was the most disturbing thing that ever happened to him.

"Aw, I didn't know you like Lee like _that_ Naruto nii-san. I bet you will have a nice little dream about him and all" Konohamaru joked as he and the others watched the blonde twitched before he grabbed his head as if to rub away the thoughts.

"Gah, the mental images, make them stop!" Naruto wailed as the others continued to laugh asking if Lee liked it as much as Naruto hated before the blonde glared at them. "It's not funny because you didn't see…you didn't hear…you didn't feel…" Naruto faced turn a new shade of green as he quickly ran to the bathroom where they heard him emptying his stomach before Gaara frowned and took the camera from Itachi. Shukaku was telling him about what they sensed that they couldn't as he finally figured out the blonde's reaction to the prank as he told the others who eyes grew wide before they took the video, zoomed in, and watched it again only thinking about how Naruto felt before they grew quiet.

"Well…better him than us" Konohamaru said before they all heard Naruto respond from the bathroom with a long list of curse words which all made them laugh again as they went back to the hotel to wait for the girls. About an hour later, Hinata and Temari came back from Otafuku Gai, clearly having enjoyed the festival, as they sprouted new kimonos they bought along with gifts for the boys before making their way through town to inform Tsunade that they had returned. As they went towards the Hokage's office, talking to each other, they soon heard screaming coming from behind them in which they managed to move out of the way as they noticed Lee running away at hype speed with Sakura who was chasing him right on his tail. Temari and Hinata exchanged a glance, confusion written all over their face as they turned around and asked the guards to tell Tsunade that they were there. Temari followed Hinata to the front of the Hyuuga Manor where she waited as Hinata went to drop off her gifts that she won or was going to "send" to Naruto via Temari tomorrow. As Hinata was about to leave she passed her cousin who see noticed had braids with beads in his hair in which she thought was strange and asked him about it while he seemed to stare at her with an expressionless look on his face. Neji then asked Hinata if she had hidden scrolls that had to do with Naruto in which she replied with a no, wondering what her cousin was getting at, before he nodded, thanked her, and walked off to his room while a large sweat drop formed on the back of Hinata's head. After seeing Lee's and Neji's behavior only made Hinata more curious as to what the boys did to prank them as she quickly left the Manor, caught Temari up in Neji's weird question before they made their way to the hotel where Temari was staying. They stopped, however, when they heard laughter and turned around to see Sasuke leaning against a building with a cool look on his face but a weird gleam in his eye as if had a secret to tell.

"Sasuke, do you know what's wrong with Lee and Neji?" Hinata asked as she and Temari noticed Sasuke's lips twitching before he asked where they had been.

"We were in Otafuku Gai on a mission for Hokage-sama to pick something up but we decided to stay a little while as to enjoy the festival and buy some gifts" Temari answered before they watched Sasuke smirk and ask if they really wanted to know in which they nodded that they did as Sasuke smiled, said fine, and explained what he heard and saw happen while Hinata and Temari stood there in stunned silence as the Uchiha finished explaining. "Are you serious? That really happened?" Temari asked not believing it as Sasuke nodded and said every word was true before Hinata blinked and asked if he knew who did it in which he shook his head no.

"They are no leads so far but if it is somehow the dobe's doing, then I want to thank him later" and with that Sasuke left for his home while the girls exchange a quick look before they made another detour to the Dango Shop where they stocked up on all kinds of desserts before heading back to the hotel. As they made it to the room, they could almost see the doorknob rattling which made the two kunoichi smiled as Temari quickly opened the door where she and Hinata came face-to-face with a funny sight. Naruto on the bed in a fetal position rocking slightly, Gaara and Itachi smiling a bit at the blonde-in-the-bed's pain, and Deidara, Shukaku, and Kyuubi laughing loud and hard as Naruto let out a whimper every now and then. The girls closed the door loudly as to get their attention before they placed the sweets on the table so the boys could dig in, all except for Naruto who hadn't moved from the spot on the bed where Hinata fed him cinnamon buns. Temari then told the boys about what she heard from Sasuke, who the boys realized was the one watching earlier, before she asked if it was true as they threw her camcorder making Gaara leave the room. Temari watched than laughed at it before showing Hinata who had her share of giggles before she gasped and said she figured out what Neji meant about the scrolls which made the two girl's giggle even more as the boys watch in confusion. The girls continued to laugh along with the boys late in the night as they finished the food before the results of the pranks finally caught up to them as they all grew tired and went to bed, Naruto falling asleep earlier when Hinata managed to calm him down enough to actually close his eyes. As they were about to go to bed, Naruto started to have a nightmare where he started to scream, "get off me Lee, ahh" before waking up to the sound of the group laughing which only made him mad before he got revenge on them in the form of a pillow fight. In the end Naruto won, with the help of 20 clones, and the group agreed to make it up to him by buying him ramen when he "returned" from Suna in about 4 days before they all had a peaceful, Lee-less dreams where they thought about how the next 3 days would play out and how their next victim's, Shikamaru's team, would be tortured under the hand of the revenge of Konoha's number one prankster.


	9. Mind Bleach

Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster

Chapter 9

*don't own Naruto or Hinata would have kicked Neji's A** in the chunnin exams*

(A/N: some more Sakura bashing and seriously OOC Hinata up ahead so you've been warned…although I think I should have mentioned that in the first chapter.) (*anime sweat drop*)

Day 5

With the sun shining brightly over Konoha, nobody would ever have expected that that beautiful and gorgeous day was about to turn sour for a certain group of people as Konoha's mysterious pranking team woke up to the light of the day…and Naruto's grumbling as he walked out of the bathroom frowning as he wiped a towel through his wet hair.

"Stupid biju…evil Uchiha…nightmares…disturbed now" Naruto grumbled under his breath making Hinata giggle as he stepped into the room where Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Deidara, and Itachi were standing around as they waited for the blonde to join them. "You girls are so lucky you didn't have to experience _any _of what I been through. This is the first time that my own prank backfired on me" Naruto growled in agitation as he hung the towel on the back of his neck before looking at the kunoichi.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I'm sure you will be able to sleep normally soon" Hinata said smiling while Naruto gave a small nod while Temari asked what else had happened after they had left Tsunade's office.

"Well nothing besides the pranks and-oh wait that busty Hokage of yours did say something. Something you two might not like to here, un" Deidara said as the boys explained what they overheard in Tsunade's office about looking inside their minds. Temari cursed while Hinata frowned for she overlooked Tsunade deciding to have Ino look into their minds.

"I was afraid something like this was going to happen that's why I've been hanging out with Temari and staying away from those closest to me because they can easily tell when I'm lying or hiding something."

Hinata sighed as she got with the group to brainstorm on how to get out of the current situation they were in. At that time the scrolls in their bags begin to glow signifying that they needed to be read as the group sighed again, not in the mood for pranking because of their problem, and went over to retrieve the glowing pieces of paper.

"I wish the next jutsu could help us with our problem right now" Hinata muttered before she and the rest of the group opened their scrolls where Gaara read out the prank this time.

"_Prank Style: Turning the Tables…" _

Everybody just blinked at the jutsu in front of them before a soft poof sound was heard and they turned their heads to see the biju with smiles on their face as they looked at the group.

"**Consider your wish granted naughty vixen" **Kyuubi said with a small bow before he let out a bark-like laugh when Naruto asked him angrily why he showed Hinata more respect than him in which he answered that he liked her more which made Naruto growl at the fox. Gaara looked up at Shukaku and asked how the jutsu was supposed to stop Ino from reading their minds in which they answered that it didn't.

"**The jutsu is used to make the person **_**regret **_**reading your mind in the first place. We came up with this jutsu after some of our victims I mean **_**friends**_** started getting a little upset about the pranking and tried to prank us but come on, do you think we are actually that easy to prank? We **_**invented **_**the prank styles so we decided to remind them who they were messing with, the KINGS of pranking. You should have seen the looks on their faces when their pranks backfired on them. Heh, that's what they get for trying to use their abilities to prank us" **Shukaku said as he and Kyuubi fist bumped before Naruto spoke up as to get their attention and back on topic.

"So how do we use this jutsu to make Ino regret reading their minds if we're reversing their abilities so wouldn't we be able to read her mind instead?" Naruto asked confused as the biju sighed and said they would explain in which they did. After they were done explaining, the group chuckled as they agreed that it was indeed a good plan before they looked at the kunoichi.

"What do you girls have in your mind that will make the blonde kunoichi regret reading your minds?" Gaara casually asked the kunoichi who were about to answer but stopped when they saw Naruto pale and look at Gaara who understood his unaired question. "Scratch that I don't want to know in fact I want to be as far as way as possible when you give that answer" Gaara said as he and Naruto went into the adjoining room that was Hinata's room when she was to be Temari's tour guide/bodyguard while in Konoha. The girls watched the boys curiously while Deidara and biju laughed at their departure before going in and dragging them back saying that they still needed to do the prank.

"Actually me and Gaara were thinking about heading back to Suna early" Naruto said softly which made the Kyuubi stop and drop the blonde's arm, making him fall on the floor where he glared up at the fox.

"**Why in the world do you two want to go back now?"** Kyuubi whined as Naruto rolled his eyes and said it was for the best since it would look less suspicious.

"Once the week is over and we "reappear" back in Suna at the very same time that the weird pranks in Konoha stop would look highly suspicious. I mean as soon as we left the pranks started and when we return they stop. That will be really hard to explain under any condition even if I am the Kazekage." Gaara looked at the others who agreed with sad looks on their faces.

"Of course that is just for show so nobody will ask questions on where the Kazekage been. We will be back to pull pranks of course" Naruto said giving the group his nice guy pose while Gaara muttered under his breathe about needing to get some paperwork done first in which everybody laughed.

"What about Temari then since it will look strange if she suddenly left in the night to head back to Suna?" Itachi spoke up making some jump because they forgot he was in the room before they looked at Gaara who nodded, saying he already thought of that.

"I'll say that I sent Temari to Konoha for information on pranking out of curiosity for me and to know more about Naruto's behavior" Gaara said seriously making some of them believe him but Deidara was still skeptical when he asked Gaara if they would really believe that in which he nodded. "I explained this all to Kankuro before we "left" to patrol wind country" the redhead said with a small smile as they complimented him on his quick thinking. Ignoring the complaining biju, Naruto and Gaara moved to the side of the room where they wished the kunoichi and Akatsuki members a good luck as the biju quickly asked them get the pranks on camera for them before they disappeared back into their seals and away they went. As soon as Naruto and Gaara left the girls turned to the Akatsuki with a brow raised.

"Okay, what were the boys afraid to know about is?" they asked as they watched the duo chuckle before smiling and say "Tenten's prank" which made the girls burst out into giggles as they shook their heads.

"The boys didn't have to worry about that, we don't have any hidden secrets like that around."

"So what do you have then, hm?" Deidara asked before he noticed the other three beings staring at him as he repeated the words in his head before he blushed and corrected himself. "I-I meant to help with the prank. What do you have in mind to help with the prank?" Deidara said as he looked down, cheeks slightly pink as the girls smiled before thinking about what they could use to prank Ino.

'_Hmm, what could we use that will make Ino regret ever entering our minds…something dark…wrong…naughty-'_ Hinata and Temari thought before some images popped into their heads that made Hinata gasp and blush while Temari got a knowing smirk on her face as she turned towards the boys who were looking at them with interest.

"Oh I know exactly what to do for Ino and I bet Hinata does too" Temari said as she noticed the growing brush on the Hyuuga kunoichi's face as she mumbled out a maybe while the boys smirk.

"Good now that she is out of the way all we need to do is figure out pranks for Chouji and Shika-" Itachi started to say until a knock at the door interrupted him, making all of them go quiet.

"Who is it?" Temari called out but got no answer back until Hinata pointed at a tag on the wall, Temari forgetting that they had put a sound barrier up. Turning back to the boys, Hinata quickly said, "come up with a prank for Chouji and we will tackle Shikamaru together" before they all quickly do the "Turning the Tables" jutsu as the boys disappeared and the knocking got louder. Temari opened the door to show Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji standing there, Ino's fist rose to knock on the door again. Ino blinked and put her hand down as Temari asked them what they needed before she and Hinata noticed their frowns as Ino said that Tsunade wanted to see the both of them. The duo sighed as Temari went to get her fan while Hinata frowned at them.

"Does she have another mission for me? I wonder why she is asking for us all of a sudden when the rest of teams aren't doing anything" Hinata muttered while Temari returned and looked at the frowning kunoichi.

"Maybe she is trying to help you stop thinking about Naruto" Temari suggested while Hinata gave the blonde Sand nin a look before she said in a sly voice, "oh and what about who _you've_ been thinking of for the last couple of days?"

Temari looked at Hinata, a soft blush on her cheeks as she coughed and said she didn't know what she meant looking everywhere but at the dark-haired girl and a certain lazy jonin.

"Sure you don't" Hinata said rolling her eyes before they both turned towards the trio in the door who was staring at them like they were crazy. "Sorry we're coming" Hinata said as she and Temari quickly filed out the room and followed the trio out of the hotel while Chouji was eating on a bag of chips. "Hey Chouji, what kind of chips are those?" Hinata asked for she always saw him eating them but never knew what kind as he went into the flavor, make, company, and everything else about the chips making a large sweat drop appear on the back of Hinata and Temari's head.

"Wow you really love those chips huh?" Temari asked as Chouji nodded and said that they were his favorite kind and he don't know if he couldn't' get to them in which made the girls very curious. "Really, that interesting" Temari said casually before he she felt a pair of eyes on her and noticed Ino and Shikamaru staring at her in which she stared back before continuing forward. Hinata notice Temari had a scowl on her face as she glared at the back of Ino who was unusually close to Shikamaru…at least to Temari's eyes. Hinata mind-linked with Temari about setting up the prank as she blinked, smiled, and nodded before they mentally prepared themselves for what was about to happen soon. As they neared the building they turned when they heard screaming and watched as Sakura dragged a flailing and screaming Lee by his legs to the front of the building.

"Forehead what are you doing?" Ino shrieked as she watched Sakura and Lee play a strange game of tug of war as Lee tried to drag himself away while Sakura said she was trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"GET OFF ME YOU SHE-MAN" Lee yelled hysterically as he kicked his legs, got free, and ran off leaving nothing but a dust trail to mark he was even there. The group noticed the hurt look on Sakura's face before it changed to one of anger as she gave chase after Lee, to catch him or pummel him they weren't sure. Temari and Hinata stared at the retreating shinobi as they blinked out of site.

"Okay that was…weird" Hinata said as she looked at Temari who shrugged a little before turning towards the front where they notice the others were looking at them strangely as they stared back. They continued up to the top of the building with Ino sending them a look every now and again. Hinata resisted the urge to smirk as she looked at Temari whose eyes were preoccupied with someone else. Hinata watch Temari stare at the back of Shikamaru's head, a gentle look on her face, as she sighed and wished she could do the same with Naruto right now. The thought of Naruto brought a smile to her face as she thought about all the pranking they had done over the week so far until her mind came back to the lap dance where her mind started to change the picture of a bit. Hinata blushed and giggled at the not so innocent thought going through her mind as Temari looked at her as they reached the office.

'_Now what in the world is she thinking of?'_ Temari thought as Shikamaru argued with Ino about who would knock on the door while Temari curiosity got the best of her and she took a quick glance into Hinata's mind only to retreat just as fast, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. _'Wow Hinata, you sure are bold in your thoughts'_ Temari thought as she started thinking about the lap dance she saw before her mind turned back to a lazy, cloud-watching shinobi and the two merged, making Temari smirk at her new thought. The argument was solved when Chouji knocked on the door in which Tsunade yelled enter and the five did, two of them occupied in their own thoughts which didn't go unrecognized by Tsunade who was frowning. Tsunade cleared her throat making both girls come back to the real world in which they either blushed or smirked before realizing where they were before their faces became expressionless.

"Yes Hokage-sama, do you have another mission for me or something?" Hinata asked an underlying hint of agitation in her voice as she heard the door behind her close and without looking felt the trio guard it from visitors. This action caused Hinata to frown and made her ask what their visit was about as Temari beside her tensed to show that she didn't like what they were doing. Tsunade sighed and looked down at the paperwork in front of her not meeting the kunoichi's eyes.

'_Come on Tsunade, you're the freaking Hokage. You beat up people 10x bigger and stronger than she is so don't you let her intimidate you.'_

After Tsunade's mental pep talk she looked up straight into Hinata's light lavender eyes and said, "I believe you hold information obtaining to who is doing the pranks and why". As soon as the words let the Hokage's lips everybody in the room shivered as they felt the air around them, which was warm with all the windows open, grew colder along with Hinata's eyes. Tsunade almost had to resist the urge to take a step back (even though she was sitting down) at the anger she saw in the ink-blue haired kunoichi's eyes as she glared at the busty woman behind the desk.

"Do you love attacking innocent people or do you have a dislike for us?" Hinata asked calmly which made everybody in the room confused at her words as Tsunade asked to explain what she meant. "I mean that all of you punished Naruto-kun when he made a promise not to prank for a whole day, set up a plan to send him faraway to escape the supposed revenge he was going to have, then followed us like thieves everywhere we went, and now you're questioning us about pranks that been happening around Konoha. I bet the mission we went on yesterday was a test to see if the pranks would stop when we left. Well did the pranking stop_ Hokage-sama?"_ Hinata said in an almost sarcastic way as she watched the Hokage look down at the paper in her hands, quiet, which made Hinata snort and say she thought so. This was the scene Shizune walked in on when she entered the Hokage's office, after accidentally hitting Chouji in the back of the head with the door, and shivered slightly when she felt how cold the room was. Shizune instantly looked at Tsunade who was looking down at the papers on her desk just to avoid Hinata's icy hot gaze, cold enough to freeze the air in a room but hot enough to feel the heated glare from the look. Shizune sighed before she went to the side of Tsunade's desk and set Tonton down on the floor before she spoke.

"You just don't give up do you?" she asked as she watched Tsunade head shoot up and stare at her, a shock expression on her face before it turned serious.

"These pranks are getting out of hand and are causing serious harm to the Konoha ninja, look at Lee and Tenten who were now afraid to even leave their house. I had to get Sakura to literally drag Lee out of his apartment and bring him here and he still tried to escape-"

"Actually he did escape her as we were coming in" Temari decided to add and hid a smirk when she heard Tsunade curse before she stared hard at Hinata and said she knew the truth.

"I know that Naruto is behind this and you're helping him so I want you two to stop."

Temari even shivered as she felt the temperature in the room reach artic levels as Hinata glared at Tsunade before she said in a voice as equally cold that Naruto wasn't pulling the pranks.

"How could Naruto-kun be behind the pranks when he is in Suna which is _3 days_ away from here all the way in _wind_ country?" Hinata asked coolly as she watched Tsunade's gaze grow hard as she explained that she sent a letter to Gaara about Naruto's condition and that she haven't received a response yet. Temari decided to speak up just then before Hinata froze the office over with her look.

"Gaara went patrolling around the wind country and he took Naruto with him as to give him something to do or at least get him out of the village for a little while" Temari said with a smug look until Tsunade gave a skeptical look before she gave her a smile that spelled trouble.

"Well if you're so sure Temari than you won't mind if we looked inside _your_ mind too, right?" Tsunade said smiling that was quickly wiped away when Temari frowned and shook her head saying not without Gaara's permission in which Tsunade agreed.

"We would more like to look into Hinata's mind first anyway" Ino said from behind Temari before she squeaked at her slip-up and looked at the quiet kunoichi as a chill went down everybody's spine. Everybody noticed the unusually calm expression on Hinata's face that could have fooled them except for the dark purple-black aura that wrapped around her which signified how pissed she was at Ino's words.

"Oh…is that so…?" Hinata said softly as she looked up at the Hokage who couldn't suppress the shiver that went through her as she felt the air around her constrict as if trying to choke her.

'_I knew this was a bad idea to bring up but I need to know because it really is getting out of hand'_ Tsunade thought before she tried to clear the air a little so to speak as she said that they would benefit from it. "It will help clear Naruto's (and yours) name" Tsunade said leaving out that part in parenthesis but from Hinata's unchanged expression she figured out that Hinata had guessed what she had left out. "If you have nothing to hide than it shouldn't be a problem" Tsunade baited to see how Hinata would respond to see if she would give herself up easily or if she would have them go into her mind, either way to her she would learn the truth. Shizune looked at Tsunade, a frown on her face, as she saw through Tsunade's plan and mentally wondered how the girls were going to explain their pranks. Everybody in the room was surprised with Hinata's next statement as the tension in the room had thickened.

"Hokage-sama, all people have something that they hide in their minds because some of it isn't other people's business but I will allow you to read my mind this time" she said as the atmosphere in the room returned back to normal. Everybody looked surprised at her statement in which made Hinata almost snort in disgust before she looked straight into the Hokage's eyes. "I only have one request after you go into my mind and find I'm not hiding anything you need to know" Hinata said as Temari looked at her, wondering what was going through the Hyuuga's mind but not wanting to break her concentration as Tsunade asked what. "I want to go with Temari back to Suna today and literally _see_ Naruto for myself as to see if he is doing well" she requested in which Tsunade agreed, motioning for the trio to step away from the door and towards the duo. Hinata raised a hand when Ino tried to touch her shoulder and turned around, which confused them as Temari did too, wondering what Hinata was planning as they walked towards the door.

"Um, Hinata we don't have to go to another room we can do this in my office" Tsunade asked confused until she saw the smirk on Hinata's face when she turned her head to look at the busty woman.

"Now why would I let you, the woman who is basically forcing me to do this, allow complete access to my head? I said I would let you into my mind, I never said I would make it easy for you to read it. Catch me if you can" Hinata said on a wink before she threw a smoke bomb, that she had gotten from Kiba some time ago, into the entrance of the door and hallway, which covered her as she ran out the door with Temari hot on her tail. Shizune watched in stunned shock at what the two kunoichi just did as Tsunade sighed and turned toward Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji who stood there surprised at what Hinata had done.

"This kind of stunt only proves that they know something about the pranking" Tsunade said as she took off her jacket, placed it over the back of her chair, and looked at the trio before she said that she was joining them in capturing Hinata and Temari.

"Tsunade-sama, this is insane-" Shizune tried to say but her words were heard on deaf ears as Tsunade and Team Asuma jumped out the window to chase the duo. Shizune sighed in frustration as she called Tonton before she raced out the door with the pig at her side as she went to try and talk some sense into the Hokage until she nearly ran into Jiraiya who had just returned from seeing his informant.

"You need to come with me to help stop Tsunade who is chasing Hinata from the Hyuuga clan and Temari from Suna."

Shizune picked up Tonton and rushed down the hall towards the entrance of the building with Jiraiya at her side, asking what the hell was going on around Konoha in which Shizune gave a quick run-down. Back to the kunoichi who were currently running down the street in Konoha, Temari shot a side-way glance at Hinata, who had a large smile on her face, before she asked what she was doing.

"Setting up the prank of course" Hinata said with a smile before she explained when she saw the weird look Temari gave her. "It's simple really, by running it makes us look guilty which will make Tsunade even more curious on what we are hiding. So due to her curiosity she will personally lead the chase to try and catch us, and when we're "caught" she will be even more eager to look even harder into our minds for our _deep _hidden secrets" Hinata smirked as they ran down some alleys as if they were really avoiding being caught. "That is where the prank lies, oh I must remember to thank Naruto-kun for the idea I have in mind" Hinata giggled before she mind-linked with Temari to tell her of the prank she had set up for Ino. Temari's eyes got big as Hinata mentally told her before she looked at the kunoichi who looked like the Cheshire Cat with her smile.

"That's wrong, horrible, evil even…I love it" Temari said with a smile as Hinata laughed at the Sand kunoichi's words before they both noticed that the Hokage and her chase team were approaching fast.

"You should do the same only have it be Shikamaru and watch Ino try and look him in the eye after that. It will even be worse because she is on the same team with him" Hinata suggested before she activated her byakugan as to keep track of their pursuers.

"Oh trust me, that won't be hard" Temari said with a smug look before both girls giggled and look behind them to see Tsunade, Ino, and Chouji gaining on them while Shizune and Jiraiya wasn't far behind as the rest of the town watched in interest.

"It seems that they sent Shikamaru ahead to capture our shadows no doubt and trap us. Do they really think we can be tricked that easily? It's almost like when Shukaku and Kyuubi were talking about their friends using their abilities to prank them-"

Hinata and Temari exchanged a look before large equally-looking grins etched on their face before they chuckled together and said that they would have to thank the biju later for the story. Hinata caught a glimpse of a lone person in an alley up ahead who she knew was Shikamaru as she deactivated her byakugan and looked back at the group, pretending like she didn't know Shikamaru was there as she told Temari of her plan.

'_I think it's time to put our prank styles into action'_ Hinata told Temari who gave her a quick wink while they continued to look back at the approaching team as the alley where Shikamaru was hiding came up. They turned around in time to see his shadow reach for theirs before they smirked and said mentally, _'Prank Style: Here, There, Everywhere'_ before they disappeared completely from sight which made all of them gasp as Shikamaru withdrew his shadow as his team stopped to see where Hinata and Temari went.

"Where did they go?" Tsunade yelled as Shizune and Jiraiya caught up with them, looking around too for the missing kunoichi.

"There they are" Chouji said pointing further down the street where they saw the back of Temari's fan and Hinata's hair as they continued running as if nothing happened.

"Nani, but how did they, never mind, come on" Tsunade said as she, Ino, Chouji, and Shizune gave chase once more while Jiraiya stood there, trying to figure out what had happened. Shikamaru came out of the alley he was hiding in and sighed as he ran to catch up with his team.

"What a drag" he sighed while he ran after the girls, who were giggling as the townspeople gave them strange looks and got out of their way when they approached. Temari spotted a familiar building in which she motioned at to Hinata who nodded before heading towards _Yakiniku Q_ before Temari whispered, "next one", as they turned into the alley near the BBQ restaurant.

'_Prank Style: Now You See Me, Now You Don't'_ they thought as they headed toward the back of the alley before going completely invisible. The girls turned around in time to see Shikamaru's team, Tsunade, and Shizune who had sat Tonton down turn the corner into the alley to see it empty. They all had shock looks on their faces as they looked around for them.

"Where did they go now?" Ino cried out as the group looked all around them while the girls bit their cheeks so they wouldn't burst into giggles at how easily they were tricking the group. Hinata and Temari were busy looking at the group when they felt a click in their minds and a couple of voices ask if they were having fun which made them quickly turn around to see Itachi and Deidara who had followed them over the roof tops and dropped down into the alley behind them. As they mentally talked with each other, the pranking team watched as their pursuers enter the alley cautiously as they looked around for them. They watched as Chouji stayed behind, kind of like a barrier as if to make sure that they didn't escape if they found them.

'_We got a prank for the big one, un'_ Deidara said to the girls before he and Itachi disappeared then reappeared behind Chouji who wasn't even the least bit suspicious about what was about to go down. Deidara picked up a small pebble and threw it at the restaurant where it made a 'plink' sound which drew Chouji's attention long enough for Itachi to sneak into his bag and grab-

"Hey my last bag of BBQ-flavored chips, come back here" Chouji said as he tried to grab the chips that were floating in the air that avoided him as Itachi handed the chips to Deidara so he could cast the jutsu. After the jutsu was cast he and Deidara took off down the street as Chouji gave chase not caring that a bag of potato chips were floating in mid-air but the fact that they were HIS is what made him run after them. Everybody in the alley had a sweat drop on the back of their heads as they turned to look at Chouji run after his favorite snack. Temari and Hinata decided now would be a good idea to read Ino's mind while they were occupied just in case their prank didn't work.

'_Ugh Chouji is such a fatso worrying about a bag of chips instead of helping us catch Temari and Hinata. I mean he is cute and everything but if lost some of that weight then I would think about dating him…' _

Hinata and Temari raised a brow at the thought before slowly and carefully withdrew from Ino's mind as not to leave a trace that they were there. When they did they heard Ino gasp and look around frowning as the others turn toward her and ask what had happen in which she had a nervous look on her face.

"I thought I felt…never mind" she said as she turned back to the alley while Temari and Hinata complimented Ino on feeling them leave her mind although she should learn to put up a barrier before they watched the group turn back to the alley and Tsunade growl, showing that she was extremely angry.

"Naruto, Hinata, Temari, we know you three are here so whatever genjutsu you're using stop it now and come out" Tsunade growled which only succeeded in making Temari and Hinata roll their eyes as they leaned there against the wall, being quiet just to make the Hokage look foolish for talking to an empty alley.

"Hokage-sama, this is getting us nowhere, so troublesome. If I may, can I try something out that will actually help?" Shikamaru asked in his usual lazy tone as Tsunade nod, too upset to state about that last comment, as she watched Shikamaru make the rat hand sign before his shadow spread to cover the width of the alley before it slowly made its way inward, which impressed the Hokage while Temari and Hinata watched it with mild interest.

'_So he's trying to find our physical bodies with his shadows is he? Well too bad for Shikamaru we about to use it against him and the rest of_ them' the two kunoichi thought as they started to walk towards the shadow as it made its way slowly towards them.

"This is very tough to do so you're going to have to be patient with me Hokage" Shikamaru said sounding a little strain as he sensed the Hokage's agitation at how long it was taking. The girls moved quickly towards it as to make Shikamaru's job easier as they watched the shadow steadily come closer and within range of them before they gave each other a look.

'_Now I think is the time to use our newest jutsu'_ Temari projected to Hinata who agreed as they started to make the necessary hand signs and extend their foot to touch the shadow just as they said mentally, _'Prank Style: "Turning the Tables"'_. As soon as their foot touched the shadow they felt a jolt throughout their body as the prank style jutsu took effect as they noticed the look of surprise and shock on Shikamaru's face before they smirked and quickly spread the shadow, with their minds, to the nearby group who gasped in fear.

'_Good thing they were close together or this would really drain us'_ the kunoichi thought as they felt the toll of snagging the others shadows too.

"Shikamaru what are you doing? You got us too" Ino cried out but squeaked when Shikamaru said it wasn't him as he tried to move but couldn't. The girls smiled as they watched the four captive ninja struggling to be free, making the two kunoichi roll their eyes and think that they can't escape. The group stopped struggling when they heard yelling from behind them as the girls saw Chouji try and pounce on the bag of chips, which were on the ground now, but they avoided him which made him angrier. He then tried his expansion jutsu and tried to slam his hand on them but was knocked back himself as if hit by his own attack which knocked him out cold.

"What's going on?" Shizune asked, sounding scared as Tonton tried to move her out of the shadow with her mouth but had no such luck. Temari and Hinata turned the group around to show them Chouji before they gasped while Tsunade growled out in anger.

"Naruto, Hinata, and Temari whatever you three are doing, I am ordering you to stop right now!" Tsunade roared drawing some looks as Hinata frowned and put her hands on her hips in annoyance. Hinata blinked when she saw Tsunade and Shizune do the same which made her remember that while connected with their shadows they did the same thing she did which Temari quickly took notice of. "Nani?" Tsunade cried as she and Shizune started to jump up and down which caught a lot of people, most men, attention as Tsunade's breast threaten to come out of her clothes. "What the-stop staring you perverts and help us" Tsunade yelled, a vein throbbing on her forehead as she looked out at the now growing crowd. Hinata and Temari looked at each other before their eyes gleamed as they decided to make the most out of the shadow possession jutsu the only way they saw fit-by embarrassing the living hell out of Tsunade and the rest of the group. So with some mental strain, chakra, and a strong willpower of trying not to giggle and laugh they made Tsunade and Ino the center of the attention while Shizune and Shikamaru stood more in the back as not be seen when Hinata and Temari started to dance, and dance they did.

'_This is way too much fun' _they thought as they went from dance to dance that was as old as time itself from the western side of hte world (US). From the Macarena to the chicken dance to YMCA, Hinata and Temari had to use a silencing jutsu on themselves when they couldn't hold in the laughter no more so they were laughing and doing these silly dances for the large crowd that had showed up. Some of the people they recognized, in the form of Jiraiya who finally joined them, was now enjoying every minute of the dances, Sasuke, who looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh, Sai, who lips kept twitching as if he wanted to smile, Shino, Kiba, who drew the large crowd when he stated loudly what they were doing, Neji, who came to see what the commotion was about, Konohamaru, who just so happened to be carrying a hidden camera equipped with a 5 senses and invisibility jutsu that hid the camera, and Gai who decided to join them in some of the dances which drew even more people.

'_Naruto niisan is going to laugh himself hoarse after seeing this' _Konohamaru thought as he made sure to catch every last bit on camcorder for future blackmail and entertainment. By now most of Konoha was following the dancing team as Hinata and Temari decided to take their show on the road as they headed to the gate where there was the most room. Hinata took the cake when she had Tsunade start dancing to "Milkshakes" and shaking her breasts that sent Jiraiya and every other pervert in Konoha flying back in nosebleeds as Temari was double over in laughter while Konohamaru caught everything on video tape. Hinata took pity on Shizune and let her free when they arrived, surprising her as she mentally talked to her.

'

_Go back to the office to learn the truth'_ Hinata projected to her before she continued to embarrass Tsunade as Shizune looked around, nodded, and started to leave which surprise the trio who were still dancing.

"How are you free? Where are you going?" Tsunade screamed as she watched Shizune pick up Tonton before saying back to the office because that was where the truth was.

"If I don't go than I might be possessed again and if I go then maybe that will free you some kind of way" Shizune said with all seriousness as she quickly left the group behind with Tsunade muttering a boatload of curses at her foul luck. By now the use of so much chakra was taking its tool as Temari and Hinata died down the dances to more simple body shaking dancing that worked just as well with the perverts who made their thoughts known with cat calls and wolf whistles. Now this is about the time where Itachi and Deidara, who had went off to send a letter to the base saying that they were chased to wave country and be back soon, returned to see what the two kunoichi were doing. They just stared at the girls who made undetected motions for them to come over which they corresponded into dance moves as the boys quickly made their way over.

'_It seems you two were having a lot of fun…can we join in, un?'_ Deidara asked as he saw the tiredness in their eyes as they curt nod before Itachi and Deidara took over the shadow possession. Temari, who was given a military pill by Hinata, possessed Ino a little longer while Deidara controlled Shikamaru and Itachi took Tsunade who was not happy one bit about being controlled again.

"Naruto and Hinata damn it I said STOP!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs making some of the town people scurry away along with some of the shinobi except the teams that were there as they were shocked to hear both Naruto and Hinata's name while Neji looked at the Hokage like she was crazy. Hinata's eye twitched at Tsunade's outburst before she felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned to look at Itachi who was holding something out to her. She took hold of it to see it was a collar when she heard Itachi's voice in her head about the reason for the collar.

'_If you wear it around your neck it changes your voice so that nobody will guess that it was you. It even changes your style and use of words so that none of them can pinpoint that it was you who was talking' _Hinata mentally thanked him as she put the collar, an evil smirk on her face, as she began to speak in a low demonic tone that seemed to rumble with every word.

"_**I'm not Hinata, Temari, nor Naruto. In fact I am not anybody you know" **_Hinata said in the fake voice, clearly enjoying, while Temari asked Itachi where he got the device from.

'_Got connections in the black market, not only that you can't find this nowhere in or near Konoha so it can't be traced'_ Itachi mentally told her as they watched the crowd back up, many leave, some trying to see what was about to happen.

"Who are you then?" Tsunade asked trying to act tough but the sound of uneasiness was heard in her voice which made Hinata smile as she continued on with the torture/prank.

"_**Who am I? I AM THE MASTER OF PRANKS and you have done wrong…along with the rest of the village"**_ Hinata said as she watched some of the people there pale and/or gasp while some look down in guilt.

"What do you mean you're the master of pranks? Also what have we done wrong? We haven't done anything to-"

"_**You're pranks have caused more harm than good and for that you will be punished" **_Hinata cut in loudly as she watched the few brave people who stayed shaking in fear while Tsunade tried to struggle. _**"Stop fighting my powers or I will make it worse" **_she said as she watched Tsunade stop struggling ask what they what they were going to do to them in which she got some quick suggestions from Itachi, Deidara, and Temari before speaking again. _**"By the end of the week, ALL of you will suffer like the blonde, the boy who I gave my pranking blessing to, for what you did the week of last year."**_

Hinata smiled as she watched Tsunade paled while some of the team gulped, cringed, or stood still in shock at the voice.

"_**Listen well to what I have to say, you will all suffer on the 7**__**th**__** day. For you have harmed the blonde-haired boy, the only one who brought you joy. My revenge is sweet and true until the end, and you will remember that the pranksters always win"**_ Hinata said in the demonic voice before she started to laugh that seemed to echo in the quiet village as she heard screaming, crying, whimpering, and other sounds as she took off the collar and handed it back to Itachi. Hinata frowned as she wondered what to do now while Temari seemed to have had an idea as she let go of Ino's shadow, causing the blonde to fall before she to hide behind Chouji who had woken up and watched the show in shock, make some hand signs that Hinata noticed. Hinata silently asked her what was she doing as she watched Temari go over to Tsunade before playing the senses jutsu on her, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji before nodding towards the building. Taking that at a sign that they were done with the prank, she signaled to Itachi and Deidara to let go of their shadows before they teleported back to the administrative building while Itachi and Deidara teleported back to the hotel. As soon as they returned and heard a roar of anger, they quickly hid in the closet near the Hokage's office as Hinata asked Temari what she had done to the group.

"Full sensory wreck as I like to call it" she said as she pulled out a pair of Hanafuda cards and set up for a game of Koi Koi which she thought was right for the occasion. (A/N: there a combo move call Ino-Shika-Cho)

"I have it where they will see us go down the street, hear us giggling in alleys, and the scent of cinnamon buns will lead her all around the village until she decides to return but that's not the best part."

"What's the best part?" Hinata asked as dealt the cards out before looking at Temari who had a smirk on her face as she told Hinata.

"The best part is that anybody who gets close to Tsunade will smell sake on her clothes and breathe and believe she was drunk" she said as Hinata giggled at the pranked before she and Temari played a few rounds of Koi-Koi. After 20 minutes of playing, Hinata heard footsteps approach in which she used her byakugan to see who it was before she deactivated, needing to conserve her chakra for the last prank on Ino as he whispered to Temari to follow her lead.

"So when do you think they will learn they've been chasing our clones all around town?" Hinata said making her voice a little bit louder so she could be heard but not making it obvious she wanted to be heard. Temari snickered and shrugged before going back to the game at hand.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth I'm surprised they haven't figured out they were just clones yet but it was a smart plan by the way to send down through town while we hid."

Hinata sighed as she looked at the colorful flowers on the cards in her hands before she discard one and picked one up from the pile where she laid it down on the crate in which they were playing on.

"I just can't believe that they think we had something to do with the pranks happening around Konoha."

Temari frowned as she heard the true sadness in Hinata's voice as she voiced her thoughts out loud.

"I wonder why she keeps thinking Naruto and we are behind the pranks. Is it because we somehow got lucky and weren't pranked yet or-"

"I think the reason we haven't been pranked yet was because we weren't part of the ramen prank the others set up and that is the reason we're being picked on. As for Naruto the pranks started three days after he left for Suna so…"

Temari snorted as she placed her card and the card on the table onto her point pile before she muttered that was a silly reason as they continued to play. Hinata sighed as she took her turn.

"I really miss Naruto-kun for he is the only reason I am behaving the way I am. I'm not bold or brave enough to try and pull pranks, why I could barely do what we're doing now."

Hinata face turned harsh as she thought about the village outside the room.

"But I'm mad for what they did to Naruto-kun so I must be strong and keep it up until he returns."

Hinata face returned back to normal as Temari took her turn before she started talking again. "I really hope he's okay in Suna though" Hinata said softly which made Temari look up and smile at the kunoichi across from her.

"I'm sure he's find I know for a fact that Gaara will do everything he can to make sure Naruto is safe and unharmed. In fact I think they should return from patrolling sometime this day if you want to send them a letter."

Hinata nodded and smiled before she asked Temari if they should come out of the closet soon.

"You mean literally right?" Temari said slyly trying to get a reaction out of Hinata which worked as she saw Hinata confused look before it turned to one of understanding and shock as she gasped and blushed at the same time.

"Temari-san?" Hinata shrieked as the sand kunoichi laughed at her joke before they heard the doorknob jiggle and the closet door suddenly open, making Hinata grab a kunai while Temari reached for her fan until she noticed Shizune and Jiraiya staring at them. Shizune had a look of surprise and relief while Jiraiya had his perverted grin on as he thought about Temari's comment about coming out of the closet. The two kunoichi relaxed and then tensed as they got back into role before they looked up at the duo who helped them up off the floor. "Is Hokage-sama done chasing our clones let?" Hinata asked dull-like as she helped Temari pick up the cards before they noticed the slight smiles on the two faces which made them ask what happen.

"Can you two come out of the closet first and I will try to explain it in Tsunade's office" Shizune asked, ignoring Jiraiya's perverted giggle as the girls left the closet and headed back to the office where they finished up their game of Koi-Koi. As Temari put her cards away everybody in the room sensed a dark and angry aura approaching which made Hinata and Temari look at Shizune and Jiraiya and asked what happen. The Sennin and assistance looked at the girls before saying that someone had made a fool of the Hokage in which they gasped as if they were really surprised.

"Who would do such a thing (besides me)? " Hinata asked all but that last part while Temari asked how they made a fool of her in which made Shizune and Jiraiya exchange a look.

"Well-" is as far as both of them got as the three kunoichi and Jiraiya turned toward the door when they heard it slam against the wall to show Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Tsunade whose eyes narrowed when they saw Hinata and Temari. Hinata and Temari were truthfully uneasy when they saw the glares the four were giving them and looked to Shizune and Jiraiya for help in which Shizune spoke up for them.

"We found them both in the closet and we heard enough to learn that you were chasing clones-"

"I will believe that when I have their minds read, manners be damned" Tsunade nearly growled out as she made her way over to her desk, Temari and Hinata avoiding her as she passed, before she plopped down in her chair. The room was quiet for a few seconds until they heard the sound of flapping wings and a hawk flew in, a little backpack on its back as it landed on the corner of Tsunade's desk.

"That's a Suna messenger hawk" Temari said as she recognized the little backpack and hawk as one of Suna's fastest flyers which she picked up, used to her holding it, and took the letter from the backpack which was addressed to the Hokage. She handed over the letter while the hawk fly up onto her shoulder as Tsunade opened and read the letter out loud, a smirk on her face.

"I allow permission for the Hokage of Konoha to go inside Temari's mind as long as it portrays to the information looking for _and if Temari allows it since it is her mind._"

Tsunade frowned on that last bit as she noticed Naruto's quick and slightly messy handwriting after Gaara's neat work which only confirmed that Naruto was in Suna or somebody there was a good imitator or that the blonde left a shadow clone. Tsunade looked straight at Temari with a look that screamed not to push her as Temari nodded and said she would allow it as long as they obeyed her brother's rules. Tsunade looked over their shoulders at Ino who quickly stood in front of Hinata, an angry look on her face as she stared into the light lavender eyes of the Hyuuga. Hinata sighed as she felt a headache form before she looked at Ino and said she wanted to warn her about something in her mind.

"Just to let you know Ino-san, there is a place in my mind that is completely off-limits because it's very personal business and something you would not like to see-"

"Thanks for telling me now I know where to begin my search" Ino said with an evil smirk as Hinata's eyes turned dark with anger as tried to protest but was suddenly held by Chouji's expansion jutsu in which she struggled to get free. Putting her hands up as to transfer her mind, Ino quickly did her mind transferring jutsu on Hinata who went still and had glossed over look while Jiraiya moved to catch Ino's body as it started to fall. The group waited for 2 tense filled minutes before Ino gasped as she returned to her body while Hinata's eyes focused as she looked around her before she glared at Ino whose face was turning an interesting shade of red.

"I hope you enjoyed the show you nosy boar who-" Hinata muttered under her breath while Temari resisted the urge to giggle as she saw the still reddening face of Ino was avoiding Hinata's gaze while the others looked confused.

"Ino, are you okay? Your face is turning red as a tomato and you looked flushed. Was it some kind of genjutsu you saw that has you acting like this?" Tsunade said sounding concern while Hinata continued to frown and glare at the lone-haired blonde.

"Yes Ino why don't you tell her _all_ you seen in the room that was marked _personal_ and had a _"do not enter unless you're Hyuuga Hinata"_ sign and so many other warnings that you ignored and went ahead and looked into, hmm?" Hinata asked with a smirk as Ino looked like she was about to pass out as she violently shook her head no, unable to meet anybody's eyes.

"I can't Hokage, it's really _personal_" Ino stressed that last word hoping to get through to the Hokage who gave her a look, sighed, said fine, and asked if she found anything on them about pranking. Ino shook her head, happy to get away from the topic about what she saw, saying there was nothing about them pranking.

"The only thing about pranking is when they went to the teams and asked them about Naruto and his pranks but that's about it. In fact all her thoughts are nothing but about Naruto."

"Yea all of them, even the ones you shouldn't have known about. I may be shy on the outside but what goes through my mind is a different story Ino-san" Hinata giggled as everybody watched Ino cough as the blush reappear on her face as she started to sway before she steadied herself on Tsunade's desk. All the adults in the room was given Hinata a look, wondering what the blonde had seen before Jiraiya spoke up.

"Hey did she have any kind of contact with Naruto at all over the past 5 days?" Jiraiya asked, looking at Hinata who still had a smug look on her face as Ino kept blushing, nodded, and said at the beginning.

"Naruto sent her a gift consisted of a desert lavender plant, a chibi fox plushy sitting on top, a note, and a scroll. The note was more of a love letter and on the scroll was-"

"You know none of that is your business or has to do with the pranks yet you talking about it. I will let it slide because you actually asked about Naruto-kun" Hinata said an edge in her voice making Ino gulp before she continued.

"The scroll was…personal but Naruto knows about her feelings and returns them. I'm guessing he sent it via frog in which they spent the first two 2 days sending letters to each other until she got a note saying that he was going patrolling with the Kazekage and that he would send a letter when they got back" Ino finished before she looked at Hinata and almost flinched from the glare sent her way.

"Okay and what about the events AFTER she stopped sending to Naruto-"

"Hokage-sama, all you wanted to know if we were the ones pranking or not. You already learned more of my personal life that technically wasn't part of the plan (none of your business) so I have to protest about what I did after that" Hinata said cutting off the Hokage and gave Ino a look that dared her to give out more information. Ino quickly asked if they could move on, because she was starting to fear for her life, when the Hokage took mercy on the blonde before looking at Temari, who held a smirk as she watched all that had happened.

"Word of advice before you go into my mind…curiosity killed the boar. Remember that or your little mind won't be able to handle what you find" Temari said to Ino, who mistook it for a threat, as she glared at the smirking sand kunoichi.

"It's not a threat, just some friendly advice that's all."

Ino growled before she made the transfer into Temari's mind where Jiraiya caught her once more but everybody's attention was on Hinata who held a hand before she started to count down. Confused, everybody started to count down along with Hinata's fingers, wondering what was about to happen.

"5" Chouji said as he pulled out the bag of potato chips he FINALLY was able to retrieve after much weeping which returned to him along with 4 others. (Itachi and Deidara was uneasy around a crying shinobi who was whining about his chips)

"4" Jiraiya said, still holding Ino as he thought about coping a feel while she was knocked out but had second thoughts when he felt Tsunade's glare at his back.

"3" Tsunade said as she glared at Jiraiya's back before she turned to Hinata who had her eyes closed as if deep in thought before she lowered the next finger.

"2" Shizune said as she looked at Hinata and then Temari who she noticed lips were twitching a bit.

"1, Troublesome" Shikamaru said leaning against the wall where he was watching the clouds outside the window before he sighed and straightened up with a grunt.

"Oink" Tonton sounded from the floor as she moved closer to Shizune, sensing that something big was about to happen while Shikamaru stopped staring at the clouds and at Ino when he saw her twitch. Temari and Ino's eyes both shot open at the same time before they made contact and they watched Ino turn pale as she looked at Temari then at everybody else until her eyes fell on Shikamaru. Everybody in the room was waiting to see what kind of reaction Ino was going to have after being in Temari's mind.


	10. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster

Chapter 10

*don't own Naruto or Hinata's inner self would be much like my OC Kurai (see Dark Side of the Hyuuga)*

*_Previously_*

"_5" Chouji said as he pulled out the bag of potato chips he FINALLY was able to retrieve after much weeping which returned to him along with 4 others._

"_4" Jiraiya said, still holding Ino as he thought about coping a feel while she was knocked out but had second thoughts when he felt Tsunade's glare at his back._

"_3" Tsunade said as she glared at Jiraiya's back before she turned to Hinata who had her eyes closed as if deep in thought before she lowered the next finger._

"_2" Shizune said as she looked at Hinata and then Temari who she noticed lips were twitching a bit._

"_1, troublesome" Shikamaru said leaning against the wall where he was daydreaming about the clouds before he sighed and straightened up with a grunt._

"_Oink" Tonton sounded from the floor as she moved closer to Shizune, sensing that something big was about to happen while Shikamaru stopped staring at the clouds and at Ino when he saw her twitch. Temari and Ino's eyes both shot open at the same time before they made contact and they watched Ino turn pale as she looked at Temari then at everybody else until her eyes fell on Shikamaru. Everybody in the room was waiting to see what kind of reaction Ino was going to have after being in Temari's mind. _

"…" was all Ino said before she fainted, right there, on the spot making Temari laugh and Hinata send her a glance before she looked at the passed out blonde. Several minutes later, Ino revived and looked at Temari before her face turned redder than Gaara's hair as she squeaked and quickly looked at the ground while she mumbled something about 'confessions' and 'rated XXX' and 'don't think bend that way' which had everybody looking at Temari who had a super smug look on her face. Hinata was blushing as she wondered what Temari had been thinking while the sand kunoichi sighed, saying 'I told her so' while Tsunade looked toward Ino.

"Ino…what did you see? Did you find anything about-" Tsunade started to say but stopped when Ino shook her head roughly which only concerned Tsunade more as she looked at Jiraiya who had an eyebrow raised.

"Ino, please tell me what's wrong?"

"They didn't have anything to do with the pranks in fact they were far away when the pranks were committed so they couldn't have done it." Ino stated softly still not looking up at anybody. Tsunade sighed and looked up at the duo in question and felt the urge to flinch as she noticed Hinata's cold frown and Temari's smirk before Hinata asked in a cold tone if they were done. Tsunade sighed and nodded as she motioned for Shikamaru and Chouji to move away from the two kunoichi as they looked at the busty Hokage.

"Um Temari, Hinata, I'm sorry for-" Tsunade started to say but was cut off by Hinata.

"Save those for Naruto when he gets back" Hinata said as she and Temari turned toward the door. "Besides we got to pack for our trip back" she said as they walked passed Shikamaru and Chouji out the door and back to the hotel. Both girls were stoned-face all the way to their room where they grabbed their bags and started to pack. Temari was moving around, collecting her clothes when she heard sniffing behind her and turned to see tears in Hinata's eyes as she packed her clothes. Temari instantly went into big sister mode as she asked Hinata what was the matter in which Hinata didn't answer, making Temari frown as she mentally cursed the Hokage thinking she was the reason why. However she was soon corrected when she felt Hinata link with her mind and explained what made the previously shy kunoichi cry.

'_The Anbu are watching us to see if we're planning something and the tears if from me trying hard not to laugh at Hokage-sama being paranoid.'_ Hinata said mentally while Hinata verbally said something else for the nosy Anbu.

"Why was she so mean to us" Hinata said softly tears streaming down her face as Temari frowned before she figure out the plan and played along with the act until they sensed the Anbu watching them leave to report back to Tsunade. As soon as the Anbu left, the two girls stopped acting before they placed a genjutsu on the windows and wall.

"There now that all that try and see inside will see us packing" Temari said with satisfaction as she turned to look at Hinata who stared back at them.

"…" was all that was heard before the girls burst out into laughter at their latest prank on Ino as they thought about the look on the blonde's face after she had reappeared from inside their mind.

"So what was in your special room Hinata?" Temari asked with a smirk as Hinata blushed and softly explained her fantasy involving Naruto, a giant bowl of ramen, milk, and licking. (Use your imagination)

"It seems your prank was um…too much for Ino-san" Hinata said blushing as she remembered the look and mumbled words of Ino while Temari chuckled and said that her mind was a bit on the 'naughty side'. This resulted in another of outburst of laughter which was loud enough that they didn't hear the soft poof behind them.

"Oh man I wish we got all that on camera, Naruto and Gaara would love to see this prank"

"Wish granted" a deep voice said behind them making them shriek and get into fighting positions as they turned around to face their culprits. They relaxed when they saw Itachi, Deidara, and Konohamaru standing behind them a smirk on their faces at surprising the girls as they all held up camcorders.

"That had to be the best prank ever, please teach me the jutsu because I can think of many ways to use that jutsu" Konohamaru said grinning, an evil look on his face.

"Remember Naruto-kun said you can only use the jutsu as a prank or something related to pranking."

After Konohamaru gave his word that he would use the jutsu for pranking only Itachi and Deidara started to teach Konohamaru "Prank Style: Turning the Tables" while the kunoichi finished packing. After everybody had finished their chore they looked at each other, wondering what to do next. Their questions were answered when they felt the scrolls grow warm and give off a soft light which made them smile as they took out the rolled up piece of parchment.

"Well since we finished up early, let's get cracking on the next jutsu then and we can talk with Naruto nii-san afterwards about it" Konohamaru said as the others agreed with the scarf-wearing kid. They all opened their scrolls while Konohamaru took a look at Hinata's scroll so he could read the jutsu out loud. "'_Prank Style: Breaking the Habit'_, what the heck does that mean?" Konohamaru said loudly as the others shrugged and started to ponder what the jutsu could mean. While they were thinking they heard a knock on the door in followed by silence which made Hinata curious as she activated her byakugan. The group watched in surprise and uneasiness as Hinata paled before she deactivated her eyes and stood there shaking a bit.

"What the matter Hinata, who's at the door?" Temari asked as the pale kunoichi turned towards her, eyes wide in fear.

"My father and Kurenai-sensei" she said fearfully as Itachi quickly went invisible along with Deidara and Konohamaru on his word.

"What's so wrong with that?" Temari asked not seeing what would make Hinata scared like that until Itachi spoke up as he guessed the reason for the mysterious behavior.

"Hiashi, her father, wields the byakugan and can easily see through genjutsu and tell when Hinata is lying. Kurenai, her sensei, is the closest to her and very motherly therefore would be able to tell if Hinata is lying based on the way she acts."

"Exactly and now that they're both here what am I going to do?" Hinata whimpered as she heard them knock again only a little more forceful as she went into full-fledge panic mode. She stopped when she looked at the scroll in her hands and think looked up at Temari who had a grim look on her face as she gave a curt nod before they started to make the correct hand seals.

"Let's hope this works" Temari muttered as she and Hinata stopped and said lowly, "Prank Style: Breaking the Habit" before a bright light flash in the room and covered them all as they felt a change in the atmosphere.

*Suna, Gaara's office (this takes place the second they left back for Suna)*

'_Note to self, learn how to make a full shadow clone or two from Naruto as to help me with all this paperwork'_ Gaara though grudgingly as he signed another paper from the mountain on the corner of his desk. Speaking of the blonde, Gaara spared a glance at Naruto who was sitting near the balcony playing obake karuta* with Kankuro to pass the time. As soon as they got back, Kankuro had issued a challenge as to get revenge for the prank that Naruto had pulled so here they were, in his office playing a game of cards with Gamakichi, who Naruto summoned, the be the reader of the cards. Thinking it was going to be an easy game, Kankuro was mistaken about 20 minutes in the game when Naruto had a leading start that wasn't letting up.

(*_A/N: Obake karuta: playing cards_ _in the deck features a character from the hiragana syllabary and a creature from Japanese____mythology. Success requires knowledge of Japanese mythology and folklore as players attempt to collect cards that match clues read by a referee. The player who accumulates the most cards by the end of the game wins. Taken from wikipedia)_

"No fair, you're cheating I just know you are because there is no way you're beating me at this game" Kankuro growled as he looked at the smirking blonde while Gamakichi pulled out another card from his pile.

"You're just mad because you're losing and not at good at this game like I am" Naruto smirked back and soon got into an argument about how he was not cheating while Gaara watched from his desk at the bickering duo. Gaara let out a low chuckle as he went back to his paperwork but frowned when he noticed a letter from the Hokage. The Kazekage read the letter and let out a loud sigh that caught the duo's attention as they asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing" Gaara said as he grabbed a clean sheet of paper and began to rewrite furiously as Kankuro and Naruto got back to the game, unaware that Naruto was secretly talking to Gaara.

'_Seriously, tell me what's wrong because you're about to burn a hole in the paper you're currently writing on.' _

Gaara's lips twitched at this comment before he answered back, not looking up from the paper but slowed down as he explained.

'_It was a letter from the Hokage asking for permission-'_

'_Permission for WHAT?'_

'_Let me finish…permission to read Temari's mind which was sent to me yesterday without me knowing.'_

Naruto let out a verbally curse before he turned back to Kankuro who had a smirk on his face.

"Next time, pay more attention to the game then I wouldn't be catching up."

Naruto seemed confused at this until he remembered he was still playing with Kankuro and Gamakichi and got back to the game while Gaara continued to write his answer. 10 minutes later, the game had ended with Naruto winning by a landslide which made Kankuro angry as he muttered about his puppets and hastily left the room. Gamakichi gave Naruto a 2 web-fingered salute before he disappeared back to his world while Naruto picked up the Japanese playing cards, stood and stretched, then made his way over to Gaara's desk.

"You know that you really did cheat" Gaara said not looking up as Naruto chuckled and gave the redhead a grin, nodding his head as he placed a hip on the Kazekage's desk.

"Yea I know but Kankuro doesn't have to know that, besides I'm a prankster" Naruto said as if that was all the explanation he needed as he looked down at the response to Hokage's request that he was letting dry. Naruto frowned before his usual grin etched his face as he grabbed a pen from Gaara's desk and wrote something next to Gaara's permission. When he lifted up, smiling at his work, Gaara glanced at the paper and let out a low chuckle as he read what Naruto wrote in his mind.

'_-and if Temari allows it since it is her mind.'_

"That way baa-chan will know that I'm here and become less suspicious" Naruto said as Gaara nodded, waited for the new writing to dry before he sealed it with the Kazekage seal and had it sent up to the delivery room by Matsuri who he called for. Gaara continued to do his work and Naruto stared out the balcony until they both heard whining in their heads as their biju started complaining…again.

"**Come on let us out, we're bored, at least change the scenery in your minds, hey can you summon us up some food or something?" **Shukaku and Kyuubi whined, giving the duo major headaches as they both gave in.

"Alright just shut up already" Naruto muttered, sick of hearing the Kyuubi's voice before there was two soft poof sounds and Kyuubi and Shukaku stood in front of them, a scowl on their face.

"**Are you almost done let Gaara, we want to go back to Konoha and see how the rest are doing on the pranking?"** Shukaku asked as Kyuubi nodded in agreement before they frowned when they noticed the glares from Naruto and Gaara before they went back to doing what they were doing.

"If you ask one more time Kyuubi, I promise you I will quit with the pranking and keep you inside the cage for the rest of my life" Naruto threatened while Gaara plainly told Shukaku to stop asking as he got back to work. The two biju pouted, a funny sight I might add, as Naruto went back to looking out at Suna. Naruto let out a sigh as he thought about the group that was in Konoha pranking when he felt the scroll grow warm and give off its soft glow. Gaara and the two biju turned toward Naruto as he took out his scroll and walked back towards them. Opening it up, they all watched as the next jutsu appeared on the paper.

"_Prank Style: Breaking the Habit"_ Naruto said, an eyebrow raised as he heard the biju gasp which made both Naruto and Gaara look up at the surprised looks on the 1 and 9 tails' faces. "What's this jutsu about?" Naruto asked as he watched the biju mentally shake their heads before looking down at Gaara then Naruto.

"**We need to go back to Konoha NOW, we got to explain this jutsu quickly, it can be a really big help."**

This got both of their attention as they asked what the jutsu did in which the biju were practically restless as they opened their mouths to explain but suddenly disappeared. Naruto and Gaara exchanged a look before they turned toward the door when they heard a knock and watched as Kankuro entered with a letter and scroll which he handed to Naruto. Naruto gave him a confused look until Kankuro said, "It's from some kid named Konohamaru in Konoha", in which they watched the blonde's eyes lit up. Naruto quickly scanned the letter before he ripped the scroll open and unsealed it quickly as multiple pictures fell out, making Naruto curse at his clumsiness. Naruto sat the scroll on the corner of Gaara's desk and kneeled down to pick up the pictures while Kankuro picked up the only one that was still on the scroll. He went quiet for about 5 seconds before he burst out into loud laughter that made Gaara and Naruto jump slightly while the picture slipped from Kankuro's hands. The puppeteer was double over in laughter as Gaara and Naruto stared at him before Naruto picked up the picture to see what had made the older Sand nin laugh so hard.

"What in the world is so funny Kank-" Naruto started to ask but once he looked at the picture his eyes grew wide before he went quiet, the only sound heard was Kankuro labored laughing. Naruto finished picking up the pictures, placed them on the scroll before he moved away from the desk and towards the walls, making hand seals as he touched the walls. Confused, Gaara picked up the picture that Naruto and Kankuro had been looking at before a hand covered his mouth to stop the loud chuckle that wanted to be heard as he looked at the photo in his hand. It was a picture of Tsunade grabbing her breasts with the words, "my milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard" written above in neat handwriting. Gaara looked up when he heard a snort and noticed that Naruto was putting a silencing jutsu on all the walls in the room before he made his way back to Gaara's desk and picked up another photo.

"…snort, hahahahhahahHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto burst into loud laughter as he feel down, his back to Kankuro as they continued to laugh their hearts out as the image replayed over in their heads. Gaara twitched a bit as he heard Shukaku laughing just as loudly before he smiled at the two hyenas on the ground laugh until they ran out of air. After they finally caught their breath, Kankuro looked at the large stack of pictures then at Naruto, an unanswered question in his eyes which Naruto must have understood as he nodded.

"Yes you can have them and show them around Suna" Naruto said as Kankuro grinned, thanked the blonde, sealed the pictures, and rushed out the room at a breakneck pace. As soon as Kankuro left the room, Gaara used his sand to close the door and the 2 biju reappeared, bursting with laughter as Naruto and Gaara joined them. After they all calmed down, Naruto turned serious as he looked at the two biju who sensed the change in the air.

"Now that the fun is over, I want you to explain the jutsu and why we need to go to Konoha immediately" Naruto said looking at Kyuubi who sighed and said fine as he got ready to explain the jutsu.

"**Okay this jutsu came about when the others were becoming suspicious of our pranking and we found out that they were going to question us but we weren't worried because we had the best poker faces when it came to lying. However they had a freaking secret weapon, Raijuu, the six tailed weasel (her sexy self), had the ability to know when we were lying based on the electricity in our bodies which was connected through our chakra. So basically every time our chakra faltered she knew we were lying, almost like the Hyuugas being able to see the chakra network."**

At these words Naruto paled as he thought about something before he turned towards Gaara.

"We definitely need to go back now because if either Neji or Hiashi ask her to explain and their byakugan is activated then they will instantly know Hinata and Temari are lying."

Gaara mentally cursed as he stood up from his chair only to sit back down as he noticed the large pile of papers he still had to do.

"You will have to go back because I'm behind as is on paperwork and can't afford anymore distractions" Gaara sighed as he went back to the large pile trying to get as much done while they heard the biju muttering.

"**Let's hope out of all the brain they have that they figure out the true purpose of the jutsu since it will help in their case."**

Naruto and Gaara looked up at this and asked what they meant and what did the jutsu do. The biju smirked as they said that it gave the caster an "air of innocence" which seemed to confuse them until their eyes widen in understanding.

"Wait you mean "Prank Style: Breaking the Habit makes the person-"

_*Konoha, Hotel Room*_

As soon as the flash of light was other they felt the change around them as if an invisible cloak was covering them as the scrolls disappeared from view, taken by Deidara and Itachi. They heard more knocking and their names being called as they snapped out of their daze, feeling confident, as they exchanged a look and walked to the door to open it for their guest. They opened the door widely to see Hiashi and Kurenai as they stood there, a frown on their faces, as they stared at the two emotionless kunoichi.

"Hello otousan, Kurenai-sensei, what can I help you two with?" Hinata asked as she looked up at them while Kurenai said she needed to ask Hinata a few questions in which she frowned but nodded as she and Temari moved to let the duo in. Kurenai and Hiashi were both confused at the two kunoichi's behavior and the air around them that seemed to smell sweet and pure which they ignored as they went inside the hotel. They went into the bedrooms to see Konohamaru who was sitting on the bed as if it was natural while Hiashi and Kurenai gave him a look and asked what he was doing there.

"I was asking Temari-san and Hinata-san to send a message for me to Naruto niisan. I wish I could go with you two but I don't think baa-chan will allow it."

"Have you asked Hokage-sama if you can join with us?" Hinata asked as they watched Konohamaru frown until Hiashi cleared his throat and they all turned to look back at him.

"Kurenai needs to ask you about some questions about the pranking, only to clear you and Temari's name. Do you mind answering them for Kurenai?" Hiashi asked, trying to be safe as he remembered the last time he made assumptions and the embarrassment that came with it. Hinata looked at her father then at Kurenai's concerned face before she smiled and said sure thing as they went back to packing while Hiashi stayed in the main room. Kurenai then helped Hinata pack as she asked Hinata and Temari questions about the pranks in which they denied all as they finished packing.

"Hinata...look me in the eyes and be truthful. Please tell me you, Temari, or Naruto didn't have anything to do with the pranks?" Kurenai said in her motherly way as she had Hinata face her to answer. Hinata looked deep into her sensei's crimson red eyes, smiled, and nodded, saying none of them was behind the pranks. The room went quiet for about 10 seconds before Kurenai sighed, smiled, and said she was happy that they were not behind the pranks. Kurenai gave Hinata a quick hug before she left the room and sent a quick glance towards Hiashi who seemed to be meditating but gave an near invisible nod before he stood and looked at his daughter.

"Be safe Hinata" Hiashi said as Hinata said she would be before he left the hotel room with Kurenai in tow. As soon as the door closed, Hinata activated her byakugan and watched as they left the building before she and Temari left out a sigh in relief. "Whew, that was a close one" Hinata said exhausted as she collapsed on the bed while Temari just gave her a smile as Itachi and Deidara became visible. Deidara and Itachi handed them back their scrolls in which they muttered a thanks before Hinata sat up and looked down at the jutsu in her hand.

"This jutsu sure came in handy and just in the nick of time too, un" Deidara said as everybody nodded, Konohamaru sneaking peeks at the scrolls, making a mental note to use this jutsu every chance he could. The 5 pranking members looked around at each other before Konohamaru spoke up and asked what they were going to do now. Temari and Konan looked at the Akatsuki members who shrugged before they looked back at the kunoichi.

"I guess we will go with you two to Suna. We will stay out of sight until the end of the week and we need to head back, un" Deidara said as the kunoichi nodded before they grabbed their bags full of their things.

"Have fun in Suna while I'm bored in Konoha with nothing to do...man, you guys get to have all the fun" Konohamaru pouted, crossing his arms as he looked out the window. The other four ninja looked at the pouting scarf-wearing kid before they smiled and gave each other a knowing look before Hinata spoke up.

"Konohamaru, would you like to do us a favor?" Hinata asked sweetly making the pouting shinobi look up at her and raise an eyebrow before asking what kind of favor in which he noticed the group's smile. "I got a solo prank that I think you can do" Hinata said as she noticed the big smile on Konohamaru's face as he nodded and said he would do it, eyes big with happiness.

"Yay, who do I get to prank?" Konohamaru asked excitedly, mind already going over possibilities in his head when Hinata spoke up and explained who they want him to prank.

"Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei"

"Why them two?" Konohamaru asked, not really complaining that he had to prank his uncle and his "girlfriend", but out of curiosity wanting to know why.

"To prove your trustworthy to pull a prank on your own and to prove that you have the ability to become one of the ultimate pranksters."

Konohamaru nodded his head as Hinata explained the prank for the duo which made Konohamaru frown.

"That's not really much of a prank, can't I do something more...interesting" he asked but noticed the slight frown on Hinata's face as she shook her head and said it would be cruel since Kurenai-sensei was expecting and she didn't want to cause them any real harm.

"I can't be harsh to them, they were one of the few who cared for Naruto-kun and me" Hinata said as Konohamaru sighed and said he understood before he followed the group to the door. Itachi and Deidara warped to the forest near the gates of Konoha while Temari, Hinata, Konohamaru went their separate ways, the kunoichi to Tsunade's office and Konohamaru to his uncle's place. Temari and Hinata went to inform Tsunade that they were on their way to Suna in which she nodded and wished them a safe trip until she noticed the look on Hinata's face.

"I know you sent Kurenai-sensei and otousan to check to see if I was lying or not Hokage-sama" Hinata said with an evil smile as she noticed Tsunade tense at being found out before she headed towards the door. Opening the door she turned to look over her shoulder and said coldly, "You not very trusting are you Hokage-sama" before she waved bye as she left out the room. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune looked at the door for a few minutes before they dashed to the window and watched the two kunoichi leave the building and head for the gate at a normal pace. Shizune gave a shiver as she looked at the two Sennin who both had frowns on their faces.

"Who knew that Hinata could change so much and become so cold when Naruto is involved?" Jiraiya said looking at Tsunade who nodded in agreement while Tonton oinked from the ground. "Well maybe she will get better when she sees Naruto, or at least be a little happier around the crazy knuckle-head. I wonder how Konohamaru is taking all this since I know he missed the gaki too."

Tsunade blinked at Jiraiya's words and frowned as she thought of something she might had overlooked before she turned to look at Shizune, the scowl still on her face.

"Go and find Konohamaru and bring him to me immediately" Tsunade said with a growl which surprised Shizune as she quickly nodded and left the room. Jiraiya turned towards the fuming blonde as he asked what was wrong with her as Tsunade sat back down at her desk, grumbling.

"I think I've been going after the wrong culprit" she muttered as Jiraiya's eyes widen in understanding before he looked down at the busty Hokage who dived right into the paperwork, something to keep her occupied before she faced who she thought of as the 'second Naruto'.

*between fire and wind country, Prank group*

Hinata, Temari, Deidara, and Itachi were jumping through the trees on their way to the border of fire and wind and beyond that to Suna.

"Are you sure it was a good idea teaching Konohamaru the "Breaking the Habit" jutsu as a prankster like him he will abuse that jutsu nonstop" Temari asked but watched as Hinata and Itachi nodded, a smirk on the leaf nin's faces.

"Yes, because if the Hokage was smart she would immediately start to question Konohamaru since he is also known for playing pranks with Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a giggle as the group figured out the true reason behind their plan. "I know she would soon suspect Konohamaru so I gave him the idea to prank Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei so when Tsunade question him he can honestly say he didn't do it even though he did."

The group just looked at Hinata who had a wide smirk on her face as they continued to jump through the trees.

"Not only that it will make the Hokage look foolish and become paranoid as she thinks there is a real prank deity who is getting revenge for Naruto-kun by pranking all those who was involved" Itachi said calmly as everybody started to laugh at the irony of it all. After about another hour they had reached the border of Sand where they looked out toward the never ending desert before Deidara thought of something that made him frown.

"Wait, why are we running when we can just teleport to Suna, un?" Deidara said frowning as he looked at the others who started laughing as they forgot about that nifty little ability.

"Well at least we know nobody was following us but still we should keep out of sight in Suna and make it appear that we been traveling for three days" Temari said as the group agreed before they teleported straight into Gaara's room where they were thankful to see that no one was there. The group quietly snuck into Gaara's office where they turned visible only for Hinata to be tackled by Naruto in a super big hug.

"Hina-tenshi" Naruto said as he hugged the blushing Hyuuga as Temari smiled before she greeted her brother as the Akatsuki members watched. "What are you four doing here not that I mind but shouldn't you be in Konoha?" Naruto asked as he finally let go of Hinata who was on the verge of fainting.

"Our plan worked, that blonde couldn't see into minds well...she couldn't see the _pranking _in our minds" Temari said with a smirk which made Gaara uneasy, not wanting to know what Temari meant while it went over Naruto's head. Naruto was just relieved that the pranks went well as he gave out a low chuckle until Hinata explained what went down after they left to go back.

"Hokage-sama thought she would try and have my father and Kurenai-sensei over to see if we were lying."

At this Naruto grew real tense as he asked how that went but calmed when he noticed the smile on Hinata's face as she said that it went perfectly.

"That jutsu came about in the nick of time" Hinata said before they heard a soft poof and the biju appeared before them, wanting to know what happened. So the four explained what happened after they left, leaving out the part about what Ino saw in their minds, all the way to the part of them leaving for Suna. Naruto and Gaara sighed in relief when they heard of the kunoichi's near escape while the biju gave off their demon smirks before addressing the group.

"**Good, now that you are done with the teams you can aim for the sensei next."**

"We already having Konohamaru prank Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei."

"**Perfect, those two will still count and it will still unlock the next jutsu because a) you came up with the prank and had someone else do it and b) the last jutsu didn't have a real use in pranks."**

Gaara stood up, now finish with his paperwork FINALLY and looked at the group, a smile on his face. Gaara said they should all enjoy their time here in which everybody agreed as he and the rest made their way to the door, going invisible as they neared the exit.

"I have rooms set up for everybody so just relax" the redhead muttered as they left the office and toward relaxation.

*Konoha, Asuma's House*

'_This is going to be the best prank I ever played on my uncle...in fact this will be the first prank I ever played on my uncle' _Konohamaru thought curiously as he neared the wind shinobi's place. Upon entering he took off his shoes and noticed another pair that signified that Shikamaru was visiting as he made his way down the hall. Sure enough there was the lazy nin playing shogi with Asuma who was smoking on a cigarette, waiting for Shikamaru's next move.

"Hey uncle, Shikamaru" Konohamaru greeted them in which Asuma greeted him back while Shikamaru merely grunted as he moved his piece. "Where's Kurenai-sensei?" Konohamaru asked his uncle who said she was in the room in which he said okay and started to walk around the house, stopping at the kitchen. Making sure no one was looking he went invisible, cast the 5 genjutsu prank jutsu, then the breaking the habit jutsu and started to secretly swipe all the chocolate in the kitchen in which he placed in the bag he snuck in.

'_Heh, this is easier than I thought and they don't expect a thing, kore' _Konohamaru thought as he left the kitchen but not before he noticed the pack of cigarettes sitting on the counter. Konohamaru stood there thinking for a second before he swiped the cigarettes and replaced them with chocolate and strawberry pocky before he undid the invisibility jutsu. _'Eh, it's for the best in the end' _the scarf-wearing kid thought as he made his way back to duo when he saw Shizune standing there, a soft frown on her face.

"Konohamaru, Hokage-sama wants to see you in her office immediately" Shizune said as she watched Konohamaru nod before he started to walk out with her but stopped when he passed his uncle. Hiding a mischievous grin, he went over to his uncle and gave him a hug.

"See you later uncle, Shikamaru" he said hugging Asuma while secretly making hand seals and mentally said, _"Prank Style: Fooling the Senses"_ before he place the jutsu on the back of his uncle. _'That way the prank will last longer and hopefully make a difference in the end' _he thought before he left and followed Shizune back to the Hokage's office while Asuma watched him leave. As soon as they were gone, the wind shinobi looked at Shikamaru and asked him if he thought that Konohamaru was behind the pranks.

"Naw, these pranks are way too coordinated and complex for him to do alone besides these pranks are so troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he moved his piece to win the game.

"Do you think he had help then since some people around here have been acting shady lately and were the only ones not pranked?"

"I don't think so...the Hokage checked the minds on the most suspicious suspects, Hinata and Temari, and let's just say that didn't end well at all."

Asuma looked up at Shikamaru as he reset the board game and asked what he meant while the lazy nin sighed and looked out at the backyard, a faraway look on his face.

"Tsunade-sama had Ino look into their minds and whatever she saw must have been scarring because she's been avoiding me, blushing when ever she is around me. I think she saw something in Temari's mind about me and won't talk about it, thankfully, but still it's all so troublesome."

Asuma snorted as he got up to get his cigarettes only to find them missing and the pocky in its place.

"Now where did this come from?" Asuma muttered as he frowned before he remembered Konohamaru and smirked as he opened up the chocolate pocky and began to chew on it. "That kid is quick after all, I didn't even see him swipe them" Asuma chuckled as he chewed on the pocky before heading back to the game. Kurenai came in suddenly stomach bulged out as she asked if she could have one in which he handed the pregnant kunoichi a chocolate-coated waffle stick which she munched on happily.

"I have a craving for chocolate but there isn't any in the house although I thought we had a lot also why are you eating pocky in the first place?" Kurenai asked as she noticed the smile on Asuma's face.

"Konohamaru wants me to change my habit since it would be bad around the baby. He always said he would do something about it but I never guessed he would do that."

"Huh?" Kurenai asked not understanding what Asuma meant in which he shook his head and said not to worry about it.

"Don't worry about, how about I go and get you some chocolate?" Asuma said as he got up, helped Kurenai down onto the mat in front of the game before he left for a chocolate run. As he left, Kurenai started to play shogi with Shikamaru and asked him about what had happened in which he explained about Konohamaru going to go visit Tsunade.

*Konoha, Tsunade office*

"Hey baa-chan" Konohamaru said loudly as he entered the room very much like Naruto which irritated the busty blonde Hokage as seen by the vein popping out of her forehead. Konohamaru noticed her serious look in which he secretly smirked while he made a pledge in his head as he followed Shizune into the room.

'_This one is for Naruto nii-san' _Konohamaru thought as he closed door to give Tsunade a hellish time on denying the pranks.

*Suna, Kazekage Mansion*

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto was busy laughing his head off a second time, only this time it was from the video that Konohamaru, Itachi, and Deidara had recorded on what happened at the opening of town. With some quick help from Matsuri, the group had hooked up to the camcorder to the TV and was watching the events on the big screen.

"Oh man, I make sure I take Konohamaru back a gift for this because this is priceless."

And this basically what they did the rest of the day, stayed hidden as they watched the video until the late hours of the night and sleep was calling them. Knowing that Kankuro was around, the others snuck into their sleeping room while Gaara went back to his desk to finish up some last minute paperwork that was handed to him. On his desk he saw a letter that was addressed from the Hokage informing him of Hinata and Temari's arrival which made him smirk at the irony of it all. Gaara sat down and wrote a quick reply which he would send in the morning as he finished up the last paper before he went onto the balcony that overlooked Suna. Gaara smiled as he thought about all the fun he had hanging with Naruto and the rest as they pulled pranks on the teams of Konoha.

"I never seen Naruto so happy in doing something as simple as tricking another person. I guess sometimes we have to learn to laugh at the things we do to make it through the day."

Gaara went back to his desk when he felt the scroll grow warm in which he took out and looked at it. Noticing the faint glow he smiled as he put it away in his desk before going to his room_. _

'_It seems Konohamaru's prank was effective, I will inform the others in the morning and we can check together'_ Gaara thought as he went to his room. Only one more day and then the biggest finale that Konoha will ever, one that will change the lives of many Konoha ninja.


	11. Inazura at your service

Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster

Chapter 11

*don't own Naruto or Naruto and Gaara would have been brothers*

Day 6

The next day, everybody woke up around the same time and started to panic when they didn't recognize their surroundings until the events of yesterday filled their sleep-filled brains. As soon as the shock wore off they smirked before they dressed and snuck off to find each other and decided it would be smarter to stick to their rooms to avoid being caught. Naruto went around and told them breakfast was ready as they all filed into the dining room for breakfast. As soon as everybody had gathered they wondered what they were to do now when the 2 biju appeared with smirks on their faces.

"**Oh you four aren't done pranking yet" **they said which confused Naruto as he asked who was left, making the biju chuckle.

"**You still have the 3 sensei (aka 3 stooges) and tomorrow the Sennin and the big finale." **

This made Naruto, Hinata, and Temari very curious as they asked what was the big finale in which the biju smirked and said they would learn in all do time. Gaara remembered the scrolls yesterday and informed the others who took theirs out and while Hinata read it this time.

"_Prank Style: Playing With Your Mind" _she read while Naruto looked at the biju, his expression telling them to explain.

"**Calm down gaki we'll explain what this mean. It's to make someone think something is happening when it's not" **Kyuubi said only for Naruto's expression to change to one of confusion along with Temari as she said that it sounded like the 5 sense genjutsu prank.

"**It should because it braches off of it. This prank jutsu is sort of a combination of the 5 senses genjutsu, truth set you free, and turning the tables jutsus" **Shukaku stated while Temari frowned and said it sounded complicated as Naruto muttered under his breathe that the most complex pranks were the best in which Kyuubi nodded in his head in agreement before he turned toward Temari.

"**It may sound complicated but in actuality there's no real work to it. All you do is read their minds, find out what they fear, take that fear and make it come alive using the 5 senses." **

Naruto complimented Kyuubi and Shukaku on the brilliance of the prank while Temari told him to stop before their ego swelled and Gaara mutter that it was too late, making Hinata giggle, the Akatsuki laugh, and the biju play pout.

"**Now the jutsu is super easy you can cast the jutsu and then leave, as simple as that."**

"That's cool, hey you think Konohamaru should join in on the prank?" Naruto asked as they shrugged and said if they wanted him to join before they looked at the door and disappeared. 5 seconds later, they heard footsteps making Hinata, Temari, Itachi, and Deidara turn invisible just before Kankuro came into the dining room holding a letter in his hand. Saying it was from Konoha made Naruto snort as he said that Suna must have been popular with baa-chan in which Kankuro smirked at the comment while he handed the letter to Gaara. The redhead opened the letter and began to read with Naruto looking over his shoulder while Kankuro looked around and frowned when he noticed something not right. Gaara smiled and handed the letter to Naruto for him to read in which he skimmed it quickly, excitement showing in his face.

"Awesome, Hina-tenshi and Temari are coming to Suna, oh I can't wait."

"That's not all, I heard the scarf brat was coming too" Kankuro said not looking up while Gaara watched as Naruto was bouncing in place before he felt a touch on his shoulder which made him look. Naruto noticed Gaara looking turned to see a strange look on Kankuro's face as he stared at something beside them. They looked down and mentally cursed at their slip-up as they stared at the table that had 4 empty plates of food, biju not included.

"Hey Gaara, what's with the extra plates?" Kankuro asked as he looked at his younger brother who looked away from Naruto, who was pretending to reread the paper, and at Kankuro. Naruto was sweating like crazy as he wondered how they were going to explain this.

"What extra plate?" Gaara asked after he looked at the table and then at the puppeteer with an indifferent look while Kankuro and Naruto both stared at the quiet redhead.

"_Those _extra plates" Kankuro stressed as he pointed to the table not looking away from Gaara. Once again Gaara looked at the table and asked again what extra plates which had Kankuro staring hard at his brother. While they had their stare-down, Naruto felt movement behind them and realized it was the other four moving toward the table. Naruto's lip twitch which Kankuro noticed and turned toward the blonde who sprouted a blank face and asked him about the extra plates.

"Kankuro I think you're seeing things because there aren't any extra plates over there."

The middle Sand sibling just gave Naruto a dull look before he sighed and pointed and looked at the table.

"Those extra..."

Kankuro did a double take and was surprised when he saw there was only 2 plates there.

"Where the rest of the plate go?" he muttered more to himself before he looked at Naruto and Gaara who were giving him weird looks like he was insane.

"Are you alright Kankuro?"

"Yea, I guess I was seeing things" Kankuro said scratching his head as he left, wondering if he was going crazy. When he left for his room, the others turned visible and started giggling/laughing as Deidara placed a genjutsu above the dining room entrance.

"Do you think we should explain the prank to Kankuro in the end?" Naruto asked, feeling slightly guilty in Kankuro's torment.

"Maybe (not)" Temari said before they all sighed and put their dishes away before figuring out what to do next.

"Maybe we could go and meet up with Konohamaru. That would be fun and we can ask how his prank went."

Agreeing they all teleported to Gaara's office where he wrote a quick note that he handed to Temari and Hinata.

"It's a note to let the team with Konohamaru to know you two will take him with you to Suna and was asked to go back to get him."

The two kunoichi thanked him before they teleported half-way across the desert according to a map they looked at before they left. The Akatuski members went back to their rooms while Gaara got some work done. Naruto was pacing which the redhead Kazekage took note of and asked him what was wrong in which he said he wanted to go meet Konohamaru. Gaara looked up into Naruto's serious look and said how would he get there in which he responded that he was fast and baa-chan knew it.

"Please I know I can find them quick and if the fox is nice at least give me another chakra to move quickly" Naruto said with big watery eyes as Gaara gave him an unimpressed look before he sighed and said okay. The second okay left his lips he heard a door slam and Kankuro's cry out making him look up to see a dust cloud shape like Naruto leaving his room and out into the hall. Curious, Gaara used his third eye to watch Naruto run at speeds unmatched except to maybe Lee without his weights toward the opening of Suna. Gaara signaled the gatekeepers to let Naruto pass as the he heard Kankuro muttering as he entered the room.

"What the heck is wrong with that blonde idiot now and where is he off to in such a hurry" Kankuro asked Gaara who stopped using his 3rd eye and looked down at the paperwork. After telling him he gave permission to go Konohamaru, Kankuro asked if that was a good idea to allow him out there alone. Gaara nodded, saying he trusted him as Kankuro went out to the balcony and watched the dust cloud that was the blonde rushing in between houses and soon out of the gate, the guards barely getting out of his way while sweat formed on the back of Kankuro's head. "

Well, we can at least say he is doing better."

This comment made Gaara chuckled as he went back to the stack of papers on his desk.

"Yes, I think some friends from Konoha will do him some good."

While Gaara was doing paperwork, Naruto was rushing through the desert, using his chakra as a speed boost until Suna was out of his view and he slowed down.

"Alright Kyuubi lend me some of your chakra" he told the fox in his cage as the kitsune chuckled and gave him enough for three tails but only created one. Naruto let out a low roar before he took off across the desert leaving a trail of glass in his way. Temari and Konohamaru had been for a couple of hours when they spotted 3 people making their way toward them, 1 shorter than the other 2.

"Well I'm surprised they escorted him themselves but I guess they wanted to make sure he didn't pull anything with another team" Temari said as they quickly jogged over to Konohamaru, Shizune, and Tsunade. As they closer they saw how quiet Konohamaru was which made Hinata frown and ask what happen to him while Tsunade raised a brow at their appearance.

"What are you two doing here, I thought you would be half-way through the desert by now."

Temari showed the letter from Gaara while Shizune was looking at Temari then down at Hinata who was writing something in the sand which look like an arrow pointed at Tsunade. Shizune had a confused look until Hinata looked up and saw the smirk on Hinata's face and knew what that meant.

'_So they did have help in the pranking but how were they able to get around Ino's jutsu?'_

Hinata stood up and walked over to Shizune to talk to her while Konohamaru kept bugging Tsunade about wanting to read the paper. Using that as a distraction, Hinata quickly said they had already set up the prank in Tsunade's office and that she should take the day off and that was the only prank they pulled beside the one on Ebisu and Anko (that she knew of).

Hinata made her way back to Temari as Tsunade finally finished reading the letter, thanks to Konohamaru's distraction. The busty Hokage nodded as she handed the letter back to them.

"Okay, I'm giving him over to your control, just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Hinata nodded as she smiled while Konohamaru jumped up and down in joy.

"I bet Naruto-kun will be very happy to see us" Hinata said before everybody heard a small dust cloud in the distance coming at them at a fast pace.

"What is that? Hinata!" Tsunade said as he got into a fighting pose while Hinata used her byakugan to see what it was. Her face showed a look of surprise than happiness as she deactivated her eyes and looked up at Tsunade.

"Speak of the akuma (demon)" Hinata muttered before she turned to look at the dust cloud draw nearer which put them on edge until they it close enough to see the blonde hair flying back from the speed.

"Nani, is that Naruto nii-san? How is moving so fast, kore?" Konohamaru asked until he saw the reddish orange cloak engulfing the blonde which made him curious. "Hey, what is that weird chakra coming from niisan?" the shorter shinobi asked while Tsunade and Shizune exchanged a look before stepping in front of the trio. (they all know about Kyuubi but Tsunade doesn't know that)

"We need to have a talk with him first" Tsunade said softly yet they could see how tense she was as she thought something bad was about to happen. They slowly relaxed when they noticed that Naruto was slowing down as the cloak disappeared returning to his normal self just 5 feet away from them.

"Hinata-tenshi" Naruto cried as he hugged Hinata and started to spin her around making her giggle and Tsunade raise a brow at this change in behavior. After he put the Hyuuga down he turned toward Konohamaru when he told him not to leave him out. They greeted each other with a fist bump and started talking a mile a minute about how excited they were to see each other. Naruto felt eyes on the back of his and he looked up to see Tsunade and Shizune staring at him as if they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Hey baa-chan, Shizune" Naruto greeted them, earning a smile from Shizune and a tick from Tsunade's forehead.

"I see you're doing well Naruto" Tsunade said as she greeted the smirking blonde.

"You bet, I'm really happy to see these two" he said as Hinata blushed and Konohamaru grinned at his words while Temari held a smirk. "So how bad is Konoha missing me?" Naruto asked out loud and got a variety of expressions from different people. There was a grin, smirk, frown, giggle, and a extremely sour look from Tsunade which Naruto instantly noticed and asked what happened.

"It seems there is another prankster hidden in the village and has been pulling pranks nonstop on all the teams" Tsunade said staring hard at Naruto whose eyes grew bigger before he cheered and said that was awesome making her frown even more.

"Really, oh man, I can't wait to meet him, or is it a her? You know they don't have a lot of female pranksters-."

"One is enough for this village...look Naruto, I'm really sorry for what we did and-"

Naruto just waved away her apology as he gave her one of his megawatt grins.

"I forgave you a long time ago baa-chan. So what kind of pranks did the prankster pull on the teams anyway?"

There was a long period of silence in which nobody answered until a chuckle was heard and Konohamaru said he would tell him later which earned him a glare from Tsunade. The scarf shinobi hid behind Naruto grinning before Tsunade sighed and told them to take care before going in separate directions. Each group walked back to their designated village all the while talking about the other. After an hour they decided they were far enough before they teleported much closer to the sand village.

"Man it's great to be with you again Naruto nii-san."

"Yea it is...now what did baachan mean about another prankster in Konoha?" Naruto asked before the girls smiled and explained about the prank deity which had Naruto congratulating them on a brilliant plan.

"Kyuubi says he thinks so too."

"**Yes, it's perfect for the finale tomorrow night."**

'_Eh, what finale?'_

"**You'll learn tomorrow, brat."**

After the conversation, they continued for another hour until they saw Suna ahead. "At least let's make it look like we've been walking for a few days" Temari said as she speed up her walk a bit, seeing as if she was eager to get home. As they reached the gates they weren't surprised to see Gaara waiting for them as he greeted his sister and the rest of the group. Explaining his reason for being there he invited them all out for lunch in which Kankuro joined them, surprised to see them make it back so fast.

"Through the use of shadow clones carrying them on my back and enhance speed" Naruto said as if he did all the time while Kankuro nodded, not really caring as they continued to eat at the restaurant. They returned to the tower where they decided to play cards while Kankuro went to his room to make some modifications to his puppets. Deidara and Itachi appeared in the room asking when they were going to pull the prank seeing as it was already pass noon.

"I guess we can do it now" Naruto said before he turned toward Gaara and the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Both biju vessels just sighed at the small forest on Gaara's desk before Temari took pity on her brother and said she would take over on the papers.

"I'll give them the excuse that you're tending to your cacti garden."

Gaara thanked Temari from his heart before he ushered to Itachi and Deidara who nodded and the four shinobi disappeared as the oldest sand nin took her place behind the desk. Konohamaru and Hinata continued to play cards, the only sound heard was the scratching of Temari's pen and the occasional snap of a card being played.

"So who do they have to prank today?" Temari asked as she looked over a request for more homes while Konohamaru and Hinata mentally scratched off people they pranked.

"Let's see...Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, and...Yamato-sensei" Hinata said before she turned toward Konohamaru and asked why he didn't go in which he told them of Tsunade's threat.

"She said if she as so much as caught of hint that I was back in Konoha she would punch me all the way back to Suna."

"That's mean, well I know the boys will have enough fun for the rest of us...I hope they get it on video for us to see" Hinata said smirking as the others agreed before they went back to doing work or playing cards.

*Konoha, gates*

Tsunade and Shizune had just returned, both quiet on the journey back lost in their own thoughts. Tsunade turned to look at Shizune and asked if she thought there was a real prank master deity which made Shizune look at her before she thought about it too, hoping her face didn't give her away.

"It might be possible since there are many strange beings out in the world."

This only made Tsunade frown as she thought about the deity's words the other day. "Let's see...who had not been pranked so far" Shizune muttered as she counted the people off on her fingers.

"Kakashi...Gai...Yamato...Jiraiya..."

Shizune looked at Tsunade with a grim look.

"I don't know about us and I don't think that dancing thing was a prank for us."

Tsunade stopped as an uneasy look came onto her face.

"Go and warn them about the possibility of them being next while I go talk to Jiraiya" Tsunade said as he headed for her office where a large pile of paperwork was waiting for her. "Sigh, this has been a frustrating week" she muttered as she pulled out a bottle of sake, started to drink, and had one of the Anbu find the perverted toad sage at the bathhouse. Shizune went in the direction of the training grounds and passed Asuma along the way as he chewed on a piece of pocky. When asked about it he sighed and told that started to crave them.

"Cigarettes just don't seem to taste the same, like something from with my taste buds."

Nodding Shizune raised a brow at the large bag filled with chocolate as she looked up back at Asuma who smiled.

"Kurenai has a serious sweet tooth and has been having the house stocked filled with chocolate and pocky for me."

Asuma smiled as he thought about the pregnant genjutsu master and said, "I think it's better that I quit smoking anyway, especially around a child." Asuma said later to Shizune and walked off as Shizune smiled and resumed her quest in finding the 3 stooges, I mean, the 3 sensei. After a bit of searching she found them at training ground 7 where Kakashi was reading, Gai was trying to issue a challenge, and Yamato was watching with curiosity at their strange relationship (and I mean rivalry wise).

"Oh there you three are, I need to talk to you" Shizune said as she entered the training grounds. After a quick greet, Shizune went straight into their trip about how they saw Naruto and how he was doing.

"He seems to be doing a lot better but that could be because he was happy to see Hinata and Konohamaru."

This made Kakashi look up from his book as he asked if Tsunade thought Naruto was responsible for the pranks.

"Not sure but that's the reason why I came to warn you guys. Everybody has been targeted except you three and the Sennin so stay on your toes."

After a quick answer of they will Shizune left to make sure Tsunade did her paperwork while the trio looked at each other.

"Kakashi-sempai, do you think Naruto is behind all this and somehow has followers pulling the prank in Konoha?" Yamato asked the masked nin as he buried his nose back in the book.

"Truthfully he is the only one I can think of to pull this many pranks in a short time and earn the title of number 1 prankster, the second being Iruka when he was younger but he grew out of that stage" Kakashi said not lifting his head from the orange book in his hand.

"True, but I think we should watch out just in case" Yamato was saying until he heard Gai laugh saying that Naruto was showing his youthful spirit and that they shouldn't worry. Of course they should have been worrying now because four pair of ears overheard their conversation and was about to make bad of Gai's words.

'_So you think you think they have nothing to worry about huh?' _Naruto thought before he looked at Itachi and talked to him. _'You used to be part of the Anbu like Kakashi-sensei, do you know anything Kakashi fears?' _

'_No more than you since he still acts the same way he did when he was an Anbu, except more laidback. He's even reading that book of his in the open, at least he was smart enough not to read it around the other Anbu members' _Itachi said shaking his head. Naruto frowned as he wondered what Kakashi feared as something Itachi said made him grin.

'_I got the perfect prank' _Naruto thought but was reminded by Kyuubi that he still had to use the jutsu in order to unlock the next one. Mentally nodding, he refocused to see Kakashi lower his book making the others ask what was wrong as he quickly signaled toward them.

"Come out now, we know you there" Kakashi yelled out, looking toward them while Naruto raised a brow and looked at Gaara who also held an un-amused look.

'_Does he seriously think we're going to just come out because he told us too?' _Naruto thought to Gaara until he felt something placed in his hand and looked down to see a collar. _'What the heck is this for?' _Naruto mentally asked Itachi who he noticed was visible along with Deidara.

'_It's to change your voice, follow our lead' _Itachi thought as he and Deidara started walking toward the jonin, shocking Naruto as he mentally asked him what were they doing but was ignored. As soon as they entered the clearing, the three jonin got into fighting positions as Kakashi raised his forehead protector to show his sharingan.

"Why are you two here?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the expressionless face of Itachi and grinning face of Deidara, wondering what happen to his usual partner. Kakashi watched Itachi smirk and say he was hear on a mission. "A mission for the Akatsuki?"

"No...a mission for prank deity" Itachi responded which confused them since they were away on a mission when the dancing prank was happening. Kakashi asked what did they mean while Naruto eyes grew wide in understanding as he looked down at the collar still in his hand. With some quick thinking he placed the collar around a neck...Gaara's neck and he wasn't liking it by the look of surprise and then anger directed at the blonde.

'_Naruto, what are you doing?' _Gaara yelled at him mentally while Kyuubi was thinking the same before Naruto gave him an explanation.

'_They would recognize my voice pattern within a second, so it would be easier if you talked since no one would ever suspect your voice.' _(doesn't know that his speech pattern changes with it too)

The glare Gaara sent him could skin a person alive but Naruto seemed immune as he silently begged the redhead to help him out which had his eye twitching. Gaara sighed and mouthed out a fine before they tuned in back to the group up ahead.

"I mean you and the rest of the teams have disrupted a balance in the world. The prank master will punish you three today and then the Sennin will soon follow" Itachi stated calmly while Deidara smirk, enjoying the looks on the trio's faces. Naruto was busy trying not to laugh at the irony of it all while Kyuubi was saying it was the best time to do the jutsu while they were distracted. Naruto agreed but remembered he would have to drop the invisibility cloak and reminded the Kyuubi.

"**The jutsu automatically affects the sight so they won't know it was you even if you were standing directly in front of them" **Kyuubi said impatiently, wanting to get the jutsu on with already as Naruto thanked him and motioned toward Gaara. Nodding, they both performed the needed hand seals before muttering, _"Prank Style: Playing With Your Mind." _Naruto and Gaara felt the biju leave their bodies and toward Kakashi and Yamato's mind where they knew they made contact when said duo tensed and turned toward them. Naruto froze, trying to wield his heart rate down while Gaara stood there unmoving until their attention was brought back to Itachi.

"What's the matter Kakashi, do you sense the prank deity watching over you, reading your mind, and finding your darkest fears?" Itachi taunted while they watched the copy nin's eyes narrow before shooting one more glance at them then at Itachi, saying he wasn't about to fall into his trap.

Naruto and Gaara felt the biju reentered their minds, saying they had gotten some good dirt on the duo.

'_Great now it's Gai's turn' _Naruto thought and was meet with silence, not even the sound of breathing was heard as the Kyuubi gave him a look like he was crazy. _'You have to do it Kyuubi' _Naruto thought as he exchanged a look with Gaara who nodded, saying he was having the same problem with Shukaku who started whimpering about not wanting to go.

"**Lee was bad enough, why do we have to go inside the crazy older ones mind?"**

'_Because according to your rules we have to use the jutsu on all the people to unlock the next prank and since we're inexperienced in knowing what to look for...'_

"**Yea, yea, rub it in wise ass" **Shukaku muttered as Gaara and Naruto preformed the jutsu once again and the biju entered Gai's mind. Not 30 seconds later, they felt the biju slam back into their heads, making Naruto almost fall back and give Gaara splitting headache.

"**NEVER AGAIN!" **the biju cried out as the duo redid their invisibility henge and let out some low chuckles, Gaara forgetting that the device was still around his neck as his voice, now masked by the collar, rang out loud making the 3 jonin tense.

"It seems that our master laughs at your stances, un" Deidara said smirking as Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai were wondering why none of the Anbu was around to see this. Unknown to them, Itachi and Deidara had thought ahead an placed a sight genjutsu on the area as soon as Shizune had left as not to be disturbed. Gaara was looking at Naruto and mentally asking him what he was supposed to say since he never did anything like this in which Naruto mentally told him.

"Whose out there?" Gai called out toward the forest which made them roll their eye until they noticed Gai's stance and mentally cursed as they figured out what he was about to do.

'_Kuso, he could come look for us and we can't outrun him. What are we going to do?' _they thought until they noticed somebody sneaking up on Gai and was surprised when Hinata appeared. They realized she was invisible as she quickly paralyzed Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato before they could look around to see who was there.

"What the hell is this? Who's there?" Kakashi yelled out not liking where this was going as Hinata made her way over to them and handed them three camcorders.

"Get the pranks on film for us" she said before she gave Naruto a quick kiss and disappeared. Grinning, Naruto motioned for Gaara to speak while Naruto caught their reactions on film.

"Don't you there question me mortal!" Gaara roared out, making Gai flinch slightly and Kakashi's eyes open wide.

"You and the rest of those despicable people you call teams have done wrong, you have hurt my successor and I will extract his pain as my vengeance upon you." 

Naruto was enjoying the way their eyes grew wide and bite the back of his knuckle just to stop from laughing out loud.

"Naruto, if that's you, this is not funny now come on out" Yamato said, waiting for the blonde to come out but receiving no answer as he felt the numbing of his body slowly disappearing. The biju sensed this and told Naruto to get a move on in which he quickly and quietly ran over to them and placed a genjutsu on them to make them think they still couldn't move. He then made his way back over to Gaara who was improvising on what to say as for them to take their mind off of Naruto.

"You have broken the sacred bond between prankster and victim and now that you three have threatened two more of my subordinates, you will suffer your worst fears. After today the sages will be next" Gaara cried as he handed Naruto back the camera to get the rest on film while Shukaku told him how to wrap it up.

"When the moon, high in the sky turns black, my ultimate revenge will be reveal and none of you will be able to escape, you had been warned many times...now suffer for your actions."

Gaara ended this with an evil laugh that sent chills down Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato's spines as they looked into the amused faces of Deidara and Itachi.

"What are you two getting out of this?" Kakashi asked, wondering how they ever got involved with something as childish as a pranking deity. Deidara shrugged and said he liked to watched them suffer, un which earned him a glare from Gai while Yamato didn't seem convinced.

"There has to be a bigger reason than that?"

"The tides have turned, you leaf nin have messed with stronger forces way more dangerous than the Akatsuki, hn."

'_Yea because Naruto-kun when he is pranking is far more deadly childish members back at the base' _Itachi thought that had Deidara grinning at his words.

"Good luck Konoha nin" Deidara and Itachi said together as they slowly turned invisible, seeming like they were never there in the first place. While Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato watched the spot that the Akatsuki had been, Naruto went over and undid the genjutsu before he watched Kakashi use his sharingan all around, cursing when he didn't find them or anything for that matter.

"I can't sense them, not even a thin trail of their chakra. It's like they literally appeared out of nowhere and disappeared the same way."

Yamato and Gai held looks of shock as Kakashi replaced his protector back over his eye. "I think we should report this to the Hokage" Kakashi stated but saw the look on Gai's face as he gave them in shinny teeth smile and said he figure out what had happened.

"We shouldn't worry our youthful Hokage over something as a simple prank, my eternal rival. It's obvious that Naruto set up clones before he left and had them look like the two Akatsuki members to pull such a youthful prank full of passion on us all."

"But why does two? Itachi's partner is Kisame is it not?"

"Ah, but Naruto has only encountered Itachi and the blonde before right, eternal rival?"

"Well yea, but-"

"Then there is nothing to worry about my eternal rival, now let's us bask in the youthfulness of his prank and laugh as we merrily live out our day" Gai said giving them his good guy pose which had everybody sweat dropping while Naruto, Gaara, Itachi, and Deidara wondering about his state of mind. Yamato still looked uneasy as he bid them all to be safe as the trio went into 3 separate directions.

"Great, they're splitting, now how are going to follow them" Naruto muttered before he saw the biju appear in front of them, saying that each of them should tail someone different and stay with their partner. Agreeing they decided to see who tailed who based on their fears and by the large grins on the bijou's faces, they knew it was going to be good. They were right, after hearing Kakashi's and Gai's fears, Naruto was laughing his head off.

"Okay, I know how we going to split up then" he said and told them his plan of who went after who. Naruto and Kyuubi would follow Yamato, Gaara and Shukaku would follow Gai, and Itachi and Deidara would follow Kakashi.

"Why did you pair us off like that, hm?" Deidara asked really wanting to torment Gai some more.

"Well it's easy for me and Kyuubi to pull Yamato's fear off. Itachi and Kakashi were both part of the Anbu so he knows the way Kakashi thinks and what will drive him crazy and Gaara's better at keeping a straight face when doing Gai's prank, besides it will be funnier to watch."

They all nodded before going in the directions of their victims all thinking how much fun it was going to be except Gaara who was thinking of it as a form of his own revenge.

Naruto quietly followed Yamato around Konoha, hiding in alleys as he asked what Kyuubi what he was planning on doing with Yamato's fear of him attacking Konoha.

'_I think of this as revenge for all the times he used his scary face on me' _Naruto thought as he started to gather wind chakra, making the air around him grow cooler as he softly called out.

"Yamato"

Said wood-chakra nin looked around before he shrugged and kept walking as Kyuubi teleported to the next alley in front of him and flickered a tail as he went deeper in the alley. Yamato noticed this and quickly made his way into the alley to see nothing there.

"I must be seeing things" he muttered as he continued to walk away while Naruto and Kyuubi met up.

"I think I'm going to enjoy torturing Yamato for once" Naruto said as he and Kyuubi did just that all around Konoha and capturing it on film to show to the others later. The flicker of a tail here, a splash of blond hair there, a surge of demon chakra in the distant, and a wailing cry of sorrow nearby. Yamato was going hysterical as he ran far away from the village and to one of the training grounds, cursing his luck at the images that kept plaguing him. Naruto and Kyuubi were in a tree looking down at him, thinking it was time to end the prank. Naruto quickly rustled some leaves before jumping to the next tree and doing the same, all the while leading Yamato deeper into the forest.

"**Alright brat, the rest the clone can do since we spent more than enough time with this prank" **Kyuubi said as Naruto understood and created a clone, giving it orders before they filmed Yamato's reaction.

"_Prank Style: Playing With Your Mind_...activate" Naruto muttered before he went and found a good seat to watch the show as the area around them grew dark with a red sky and the looks of destruction everywhere. "Yamato" a voice seemed to say as Yamato watched with fear-filled eyes as the Naruto clone appeared before he like a ghost.

"N-Naruto, what happened to you?" he cried out as he noticed the way Naruto's clothes were in shreds, blood was dripping from Naruto's hair and face while a black oil like substance leaked from the seal.

"The seal...weakened further...Kyuubi...fueled by my devastation...breaking free...trying destroy all" the clone said as it dissolved into nothing as a red chakra engulfed it as if setting it on fire. A roar rang out around them in Yamato's ears as Kyuubi jumped down and stood in front him.

"**I would like to thank you and the rest of the teams for what you did. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time" **Kyuubi said, teeth gleaming while Yamato shook in fear.

"No, that's impossible" Yamato said as he took a step back, noticing the 9 flowing red tails behind Kyuubi raging around.

"**Oh but it's very possible" **Kyuubi growled as he stepped closer to Yamato who backed himself into a tree, making the hand seals to repress the Kyuubi's chakra who laughed saying it was useless. Seeing that his attack had no affect he looked up into red slit eyes of the Kyuubi waiting for the end. Kyuubi started laughing until he took another step and gasped as if in pain, slowly disappearing and reappearing as if fighting some invisible force.

"no...won't let...destroy...Konoha" a voice said from behind the humanoid kitsune as Yamato watched in shock as Naruto returned and seemed to grab Kyuubi.

"**Impossible, you are dead!" **Kyuubi roared as he Yamato watched as the Kyuubi started to disappear.

"Oh, but it's very possible. I'm not going to let you terrorize Konoha even if I have to reseal you by force we will both die together" Naruto smirked, throwing the fox's words back at him before the fox disappeared back into the seal. Naruto then turned toward Yamato with what looked like a sad look on his face. "Konoha is now safe...remember my sacrifice" Naruto said as he too started to fade, a piece of paper left in his wake as Naruto and Kyuubi returned to the trees waiting to see how Yamato would react. Yamato stood there for a few minutes before he walked forward and picked up the paper which turned out to be a note with three words on it.

"You were warned" he read out loud in shock before he pocketed the note and took off toward town. "I need to inform Lady Tsunade" he muttered as he sped off through the trees back to the streets of Konoha. "I need to be nicer to Naruto seeing as he sacrificed so much...I'll treat him to ramen when he gets back" Yamato told himself out loud as he walked away to Tsunade's office.

"Woohoo, more free ramen" Naruto secretly celebrated before he turned toward the Kyuubi.

"Now let's go see how Gaara and Shukaku are holding up."

Kyuubi used his demon senses to seek out Shukaku and found him nearby. The two jumped down from the trees and ran into the opposite direction only to stop 10 minutes later at something that made them sweat dropped. Gai was on the ground crying and holding his stomach with an unimpressed Gaara and a howling Shukaku in front of him.

"**Maybe it was a bad idea to have Gaara tell Gai" **Kyuubi whispered into Naruto's ear as he stood there before he walked over to the redhead, mentally asking him what happened.

'_He tried to hug me so I kicked him in the stomach...'_

'_You know taijutsu?'_

'_Yes, I learned it after my battle with Lee.'_

Gai stood up, anime tears running down his face as he looked at Gaara, who in his mind was Lee.

"Lee, how could you betray me like this, why?" he wailed making others avoid the scene as Gaara sighed, wondering how Naruto lived in Konoha with this guy.

"You're just not 'cool' anymore, besides Kakashi would be a much better teacher, better looking too" Gaara said twitching throughout the whole speech as Gai cried loudly. Naruto exchanged a look with Kyuubi then looked at Shukaku who was still hollering with laughter to the side before looking at Gaara. Naruto did a double take when he realized what Gaara henge to look like he was wearing, a complete outfit of Kakashi down to the protector covering his eye.

"**Now I can see why Shukaku is laughing his big belly off, that's hilarious" **Kyuubi snickered while Naruto grumbled out an agreement as they started laughing earning a death glare from Gaara which thankfully Gai didn't see.

"My youthful Lee" Gai cried as he tried to hug Gaara but the redhead dodged to the side, the dirt trying to react which Gai mistook for Lee moving at a fast pace.

"I have outgrown you, you're too old for me to follow around anymore" Gaara said as he quickly disappeared, Gai watching in shock silence.

"Me...old, as in...not youthful...it's not true" Gai cried as he looked around for people and saw Shukaku in his human form who finally stopped laughing, shades covering his eyes, as he watched the whole thing. Shukaku walked over to him and asked if he needed assistance by saying, "oji-san need some help." Gai twitched as he jumped up and down screaming, "NO, I'M YOUTHFUL" at the top of his lungs as he ran away to do "something youthful." The group watched with sweat drops as Naruto muttered that they might have gone too far.

"**Eh, not really" **Kyuubi shrugged until Naruto gave him a look making the biju sigh. **"Fine we'll fix it" **the kitsune muttered as they chased down Gai who they couldn't catch. **"Son of a-Sand brat, trip him up or something" **Kyuubi snapped as the retreating nin grew further away. Gaara sighed and used the dirt around to make a hole to trip him, making him fall hard and be knocked out. The group sighed as Shukaku carried the fallen nin on his back to the nearest training grounds and set some food and water beside him. Beside him they left a note saying you were warned before they left, deciding to go find the Akatsuki and see how they're luck was doing. Disappearing they ran over rooftops looking for the duo when they heard a scream far off on the other side of the village.

"Was that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said as they made their way to the sound of the scream and found themselves outside the bookstore where they quickly moved out of the way as the door slammed open. They watched from the side as Kakashi's visible eye grew wide as he cried out, "what is this torture" before he ran away toward his apartment. The group ran after him, not letting up for a minute as they watched the copy nin fly through the streets at a breakneck pace until he reached his apartment. They watched from the outside as his stuff when flying all around him room.

"What happened to him?" Gaara asked as Naruto watched in surprise at the speed of his teacher when the Akatsuki partners joined them on top of the roof tops.

"What did you do to him?" Naruto asked looking up at the smirking faces of the duo only to see them look back at Kakashi's window and say they would explain in a minute. Curious, Naruto turned back around and watched as Kakashi threw books out the window. What shocked Naruto was that it was all of Jiraiya's books that had Naruto looking up at the partners who were laughing as they heard the window slam shut. Deidara jumped down onto the ground and began to seal the books away while the group looked up at Itachi and asked what kind of prank they pulled on Kakashi.

"Remember how you told us his fear was that something would happen to his books, well we did something to his books"

Itachi chuckled when he noticed the still confused looks on Naruto's face.

"We activated the jutsu so that every time Kakashi reads one of his books in public he thinks he is reading a yaoi pairing of Gai and himself."

The results was instant as Gaara's eye twitched, the biju looked a mixture between horror and laughter, and Naruto was rubbing his head saying the mental images.

"**That's wrong...funny but wrong" **Kyuubi said as Deidara returned after having sealed all the books.

"Think it's time to end this, un?" Deidara asked and the others nodded before they released the jutsu. Itachi then summoned a crow in which he gave a piece of paper that flew over to the window, tapping until Kakashi opened up, while they jumped down to a nearby cafe for lunch. As soon as they stepped outside, chewing on onigirl, they heard a roar of anger as the crow flew out, shedding feathers and cawing angrily as it swiftly dodged the kunai thrown at it. The crow flew down to Itachi in which he fed it some onigirl before detaching the hidden camera attached to it.

"We got our video, what about the rest of you, un?" Deidara asked until he saw them raise up their cameras with smirks on their faces. They heard slamming sounds as Kakashi, an aura of anger around him, made his way to the Hokage's office in which they decided to follow and watch how Tsunade reacted. The group smiled when they saw Yamato and Gai meet him at the gate, both with a look of fear and relief on their faces. They noticed the aura around Kakashi and asked him what happened.

"We're going to talk to Tsunade NOW!" Kakashi said as he stormed up the stairs to the Hokage's office with Yamato and Gai right behind him. The 4 shinobi rolled their eyes and teleported right inside Tsunade's room at the same time her door slammed open, making her jump up in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?" she yelled as Jiraiya looked at them, asking what was wrong. The two Sennin listened to their statements and argument before she quieted them down before cursing. "I going to find some kind of way to deal with these pranks and get to the bottom of this" she yelled as she pounded her fist against the desk. The trio grew quiet and looked at the busty woman before they voiced their concern.

"I think you should stay inside tomorrow Hokage-sama."

With a raise brow, she asked why and they explained what happened when meeting with the clones of Itachi and Deidara which made Jiraiya and Tsunade pale before mentally cursing some more. Tsunade then told them to round of the teams and tell them to stay inside all tomorrow for their safety.

"What about you Hokage-sama?"

"I don't believe there really is a pranking deity."

Naruto just raised a blonde brow before he looked at Gaara who sighed and held his hand out for the collar Itachi was handing him.

'_You're lucky I secretly enjoy this' _Gaara said mentally as he placed the collar around his neck before he started talking.

"Why I'm hurt Tsunade, after all I did and you still don't believe I'm real? Well then, I will show you personally how real I'm am when I make you suffer from my power tomorrow" Gaara said as he and the rest slowly made their way toward the window as not to have their location pinpointed by his voice. All the adults in the room started looking around as the group carefully made their way out of the window before Gaara started laughing at the way they looked around.

"You should have listened Hokage now you and the rest will suffer when the moon fades in with the sky."

"Who are you?" Tsunade said looking around for the source of the voice. Shukaku quickly told Gaara what to say next.

"Oh where are my manners? I am Itazura, deity of pranks and venganence at your service. Now what you did was unacceptable for you didn't heed my warning and still have the nerve to blame my heir for pranks while he is away. I will teach you all for tomorrow the finale will take place and you will remember who you are dealing with! Good luck" the voice seemed to say as it disappeared. Outside the window the others were liking the reactions of the Sennin. Jiraiya looked scared and Tsunade had an uneasy look as she turned back to the jonin.

"Tell all the teams to prepare for tomorrow since it seems were going up against none of has faced before."

Kakashi, Gai, and Yamato nodded before they disappeared in a poof of smoke while Jiraiya looked at Tsunade.

"What do you think will have to us?"

"...I don't know but we will also have to be prepared."

Tsunade sighed as she looked out the window at Konoha.

"This has the be the worse mistake we ever made in pranking Naruto, I hope whoever is pranking us have mercy on us."

The boys grinned at her secret confession as they got ready to go. Naruto said to give him thirty seconds as he started to absorb wind chakra from around him and said softly as if the wind "Naruto". This made both Sennin jump up and run to the window to see nothing there because the group had disappeared back to Suna.

*Suna, Gaara's office*

Naruto and Gaara appeared in the office instantly laughing and calling out the girls and Konohamaru.

"Hey Hinata, Temari, Konohamaru guess what-"

Naruto never finished that sentence for in front of him was none other than Kankuro who turned at his loud outburst.

"...kuso" Naruto muttered as he noticed the hard look Kankuro was giving him and the small sad smile on the trio's faces as they looked from behind him.

"Where the hell did you two come from? Gaara what is going on around here and tell me the truth" Kankuro growled as Naruto quickly looked around and was happy that Itachi and Deidara weren't insight.

'_They must have gone back to the Mansion' _Naruto thought happily until he remembered Kankuro and looked at Gaara who looked at Temari who shrugged. The redhead sighed and placed a silencing jutsu on the room before he and the rest started to tell Kankuro the truth about the prank...well almost all the truth. They thought it would be best if they left out the part on the biju and the Akatsuki helping. Kankuro was stooped when he learned what his siblings were doing behind his back and even needed proof before he believed them.

"I can't believe..." Kankuro said as Temari and Gaara waited for their brother to go into a rampage about pulling pranks on a allied nation. "I can't believe...you guys pulled pranks without me" Kankuro said agitated making everybody fall in shock except Gaara who just shook his head at his brother.

"What...you're not mad Kankuro?"

"No, I'm mad, I'm mad that you didn't invite me...I would've enjoyed pulling pranks" the middle Sand nin whined as everybody smiled at him. They apologized and to make up for it they taught him some of the pranks from the scrolls. "Heh, so that explains all the disappearances and piled up paperwork" Kankuro stated after they got through teaching him some of the prank styles.

"So what are you guys going to do next"

"Tomorrow is the last day of Naruto's stay here and that is when we prank the Sennin."

Kankuro nodded his head but frowned and asked how they were going to do that as the scrolls started to glow.

"...that's how" Gaara said as they opened up the scrolls and looked up the 2nd to last jutsu which Kankuro read out loud.

"_Prank Style: Eye for an Eye, Prank for a Prank_...what's that supposed to mean?" Kankuro asked as he looked at the group. Gaara and Naruto closed their eyes as if thinking about it when in actuality the biju was explaining the prank in their heads. The Akatsuki had reappeared in the room, invisible of course, when the scrolls started glowing and waited for the duo to explain it. When they saw the smirk on Naruto's face, they knew the Sennin were in for big prank.

"Well if they pranked the thing I love, then it's only fair if we prank the thing they love, right?" Kankuro started laughing as he noticed fox grin on Naruto's face.

"You truly are a prankster" he said as he told Gaara to have fun and that he would clear his schedule tomorrow. "Man, I just wish you got some of those pranks of video for me."

Kankuro's words reminded the group that they did in fact catch that day's prank on video and went to go watch it, laughing at it until the dead of the night. After the laugh fest, they turned in for the night dreaming about the final day (and chapter) of their epic adventure.

"Tomorrow they will all suffer by the hands of the prank deities...Gaara, Temari, Itachi, Deidara, Konohamaru, Kyuubi, Shukaku, Hinata, and me, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto muttered before he fell into a deep sleep dreaming of ramen and satisfied revenge.


	12. Long Live Pranking

Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster

Chapter 12

*don't own Naruto or Naruto and Gaara would have been brothers*

(Okay so I was wrong, this is the last official chapter. I'm going to create an epilogue on Naruto returning, be prepared for a special ending on the epilogue of RKP)

7th/Finale

'_Gah, I can't sleep. I'm just too excited for the prank today' _Naruto thought as he kicked the covers off of him before getting dress and making his way out of the room. Tiptoeing across the carpet, he made his way to Gaara's home office to see if he was as excited as he was. As he entered the study he was surprised to see Gaara's eyes close with even breathing signifying that he was sleep.

'_Wow, I guess that Shukaku is letting him sleep' _Naruto thought as he tried to leave the room quietly but a voice made him stop.

"I know you there Naruto, come on it" Gaara said opening one teal eye to look at the blonde who scratched the back of his head as he walked into the room. Naruto started to say sorry which made Gaara frown and ask why.

"For disturbing your sleep-" Naruto started to say when Gaara chuckled and say he wasn't really sleep, only meditating that he took in place of sleep. Gaara got up from his chair to stretch his legs until he noticed what Naruto was wearing. Chuckling, Gaara shook his head as he and Naruto headed for the kitchen while Naruto asked what was wrong.

"You're excited to get going aren't you?" he said as he motioned at Naruto's clothes while the blonde grinned and said yea. Eating a quick breakfast of rice, fish, and fruit Gaara asked what Naruto was thinking as the blonde had a faraway look.

"Oh I was just curious as to how everybody is taking the pranking deity" Naruto said looking at Gaara who asked him if he wanted to check on those in Konoha. "Yea!" Naruto said loudly before he said oops then apologized for being loud. Gaara just shook his head smiling as he wrote a quick note to the rest of the pranksters before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

*Konoha, all over*

Konoha was in shrouded in an aura of fear as word of a prank deity getting revenging for Naruto spread fast. Many people were scared to leave their homes while does who did were very cautious when they went around town. Even Tsunade was staying in, trying to catch up on her paperwork, sipping sake and grumbling about a lousy week...and paperwork.

"Why can't this paperwork disappear like my sake?" Tsunade sighed as listened to the last droplets at the bottom of the bottle. Opening her drawer, she grabbed another bottle and grinned, thankful that Shizune decided to take the day off so she could drink while doing her paperwork. Unknown to her, Gaara and Naruto was outside as they thought about the jutsu from yesterday before both had grins as they left the office to find Jiraiya.

"When the fox is away, the pervert comes out and play" Naruto grumbled as he looked at godfather who was spying on girls in the bathhouse.

"Does he always do this?" Gaara asked the frowning blonde who sighed and nodded before a grin grew on his face as he snuck into the girls bath house. Gaara just raised one nonexistent brow at Naruto, thinking he was just as bad, until he heard something that made him chuckle.

"Eek, there's a pervert outside looking at us" he heard Naruto, using a shrill girl voice, scream before a stampede of feet was heard and much yelling as Jiraiya cursed before running for his life from the angry women. Naruto came back out, a large grin on his face, as they watched ero-sennin be pummeled by many girls while they laughed at Naruto's trick.

"So what are you two doing?" a voice said behind them making them jump and turn to see the rest of the pranking group before the grin returned onto their faces. Pointing in the distance, they all saw Jiraiya who was trying to escape the female mob only to be dragged back and beaten some more making them all chuckle before they disappeared to Naruto's apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Looking for you two. Kankuro heard someone cry out and came to investigate. He said he just saw you two disappear when he rounded the corner. So you decided to have an early start?" Temari asked looking at her brother who shook his head.

"No, Naruto was antsy so we decided to check up on the results of the week" Gaara stated as they nodded before asking what they got planned for the Sennin. The duo smirked as they thought back to Tsunade grumbling about paperwork and Jiraiya's peeping hole which the biju saw making them howl with laughter.

"**That's evil for this prank" **Kyuubi said proudly before he and Shukaku appeared instantly making Temari ask about their sudden arrival. **"These to already got pranks figured out for them" **Kyuubi answered which made Deidara ask what as Naruto smirked before he told them of his plan for Jiraiya.

"I'm going to prank the peephole at the bathhouse so whenever Jiraiya looks in he will see old wrinkly ladies all the time."

All of them shudder at the thought before asking what he planned for Tsunade as he said her chair since she loved the comfort of it. Just then Shukaku spoke up with an evil smile.

"**Gaara got a better prank for Busty" **he said, making everybody ask the redhead what his plan was he when he looked at Naruto.

"We should prank her sake instead."

Konohamaru whistled in shock while Naruto's eyes grew wide in horror before he cried out. "That's suicide Gaara, baachan loves her sake, heck I even seen her beat up an Anbu once who drank a little of her sake when she wasn't looking. He was in the hospital for 3 days" he nearly screamed as Hinata nodded, remembering that incident from a while ago.

"Remember that the prank is to be used for something she _loves_"

It's still suicide no matter what way you look at it and how are you going to prank her sake anyway-"

"**Will you just listen and let him finish" **Shukaku growled angrily before Kyuubi said that the brat had a point and started talking about some of the incidents involving Tsunade and sake. **"Well if you listen to his prank then you will see that he can break her up from the habit" **Shukaku said with a grin which made everybody raise a brow before going quiet as they waited for Gaara to explain his plan.

"My plan is to prank all her sake bottles so the more she drinks, the more paperwork that appears. If she's smart she should catch on and if she doesn't she will furious when she finds out when we realize the jutsu."

Everybody stood there in shock at the brilliance of the plan which they stated loudly it was while Naruto growled, tugging at his hair.

"I hang around her everyday but Gaara comes up with a better prank within 10 minutes of seeing her, gah it's not fair? Why didn't I think of that? "

"**Maybe because you rarely think"**

"Shut it baka fox" Naruto growled at the grinning kitsune while everybody else laughed at the duo before Itachi said they should go set up in which the all agreed before teleporting back to the peephole. They noticed that Jiraiya and the girls was gone which made it easier for Naruto to put the "Prank for a Prank" jutsu on the pervert's favorite seeking place before they teleported to Tsunade's office.

"This could be a problem" Hinata muttered as she looked at the blonde haired Hokage who was writing furiously and didn't look like she was going to get up anytime soon. Konohamaru started muttering saying that when she got into her work it was hard to make a stop when she was on a roll like that.

'_How are we going to get her out of the room to spike her sake so to speak' _Deidara asked the group who shrugged before Naruto blinked and said he got an idea before he disappeared. Wondering what the blonde was planning they looked inside Tsunade's office where they heard knocking at her door.

"Baachan" a voice that came out in a ghostly whisper was heard at the door which made Tsunade jump up, eyes wide in shock and surprise.

"Naruto is that you?" Tsunade said as she waited for someone to say something but was met with silence. Frowning she quickly got up from her desk and made it to the door to see no one there. Growling she looked down the halls only to catch a splash of orange turning the corner before she cursed and gave chase at the color. After they silently thanked Naruto for distracting Tsunade they quickly snuck into the room and went through her drawers, pranking all the bottles of sake they found. When done they were about to leave when Hinata told them to wait before she used her byakugan to find in hidden ones. A sweat drop formed on the back of Hinata's head as she looked at the others.

"She has several more cases hidden around the room" Hinata stated dully as Deidara and Temari stared at her before they asked how much sake Tsunade drank a day. "Trust me you don't want to know" she muttered dryly as she pointed out where the hidden cases were so they could prank those too. They got their answer when they found a case hidden among the books on the floor, a couple under her desk, even a safe full of sake behind the painting. Eye twitching at all the sake, they said this was too much before an evil grin appeared on Shukaku's face before he started swiping some of the bottles saying the should celebrate.

"That wasn't part of the plan" Gaara stated calmly before he saw Hinata, Deidara, Konohamaru, and Temari joining in before he sighed and along with Itachi start to seal the rest of the sake they found. They tensed when they heard footsteps approaching and quickly replaced everything before jumping out the window as the door open to show Tsunade who was shaking her head, a look of panic on her face. They sensed somebody behind them to see Naruto, grinning, before he noticed the scrolls and asked what they were doing with them in which they gave a run down.

'_That much sake?' _Naruto asked as the others nodded before turning back to Tsunade who had just sat down, groaning as if the chair took all her stress away.

"I think I'm losing my mind, I know a little sake will help my problem" Tsunade muttered as she opened her drawer and pulled out a fresh bottle. The leaf, sand, Akatsuki, and biju pranking team all smirked as they watched Tsunade down the first cup before she sighed and went back to the paperwork which, went unnoticed to her, had increased by about 10 sheets before the group disappeared back to Naruto's house.

"Alright, pranks done and successful, now let's see about that final jutsu" Naruto said excited as he pulled out his prankster scroll to see nothing had changed. "Hey what's gives?" Naruto growled out at the biju who gave the blonde a look for his impatience before sighing.

"**The last jutsu won't activate until tonight impatient gaki" **Kyuubi stated to a grumbling blonde who muttered his way to his room before Gaara reminded him the reason they were visiting in the first place. Agreeing that he still wanted to see the others they all decided to see how their favorite emo, aka Sasuke, was doing first. With help from Itachi, they appeared in the main hall where they saw Sasuke in the kitchen picking up a bowl of cherry tomatoes which one he ate as he headed toward his room. Sasuke flopped down on his bed after placing the bowl of tomatoes on his dresser as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Why would they think I'm gay?" he wondered out loud before he sighed and covered his eyes with an arm. "At least my annoying fan girls will leave me alone...I wonder how in the world Itachi dealt with them?" Sasuke grumbled while Itachi mentally answered that question.

'_With stealth, strategy, and lots of good luck' _he thought before Sasuke started talking to himself again.

"Maybe I should focus on rebuilding my clan" Sasuke muttered closing his eyes before he launched up with a scrawl on his face. "But I still need to defeat Itachi before I can do that" he growled before he sighed and laid back down just staring at the ceiling as thoughts ran through his head.

'_Let's go' _Itachi mentally told everybody, sounding sad, as everybody nodded before quietly leaving the room and warping to Sakura's house once they had reached the living room. Knowing about Sakura's temper they decided to check in on her through her window where they instantly ducked as a chair came flying out. With blue lines hanging down from their face they cautiously looked back up to see what was wrong. Sakura's room was a total wreck as a fuming pink-haired medic paced the room as she growled out in anger.

"I can't believe someone made a male clone of me and then gave Lee...a lap dance, ugh" Sakura roared as she left another hole in the wall as Naruto turned pale. "When I found out who did this they're dead, DEAD!" Sakura screamed out loud as she punched the wall opposite the window. Everybody turned to look at Naruto who was sweating bullets and gulped which made Sakura turn to look out the window.

"Who's there?" she said, a fist glowing as she stomped over to the broken glass to see nobody there. "Oh must have been my imagination" she mumbled as she calmed down and noticed the damage to her room which made her sigh as she went to get a dustpan and broom. They teleported (Naruto ran) toward the library as to put some distance between them and the angry medic while Naruto stood there whimpering.

"She's going to kill me" Naruto cried, anime tears running down his face as Hinata tried to cheer him up by reminding him that she didn't know it was him. "I hope so" he said as he stopped crying before looking at the library. "While we're here let's see if anybody we know is here" he said as they warped inside only to find Sai surrounded by prank books.

"He really needs a hobby" Konohamaru said as the other nodded their head in agreement before they left to Kiba's house where they were met with a funny sight. Kiba was in his room, practicing growls in a mirror as he made different faces.

"Take that you stupid cats" he said with a smirk before he heard a meow from Konohamaru that made him yelp out and look around while the group hide their snickers. Next was Shino who was in his room talking to his insects as they flew all around. Not knowing what to say about that they left to go find Lee who was not at his house. So they decided to find him at his home away from home, the training grounds where they had better luck for he was there training as usual.

"Does this guy ever take a break from training?" Temari whispered and frowned when Naruto and Hinata shook their heads as they stared at the green-clad ninja who was busy kicking away at a post.

"So it was all a prank was it? This prank deity is a formidable foe and I wish to battle with him some day so I can impress Sakura once more" Lee said as he continued to kick away. Rolling their eyes at how fast Lee recovered they left to find the rest of Lee's team, they decided to check up on Neji first. They teleported to Hinata's room and using her byakugan to check for her father, they quickly snuck to the garden where Neji was reading a book. Curious, Hinata, Itachi, and Deidara zoomed in before Hinata blushed, Itachi remained emotionless, and Deidara gave out a chuckle before they all disappeared to the outside.

"What did you see?" Naruto asked as he saw Hinata's blush deepen a bit before Deidara smiled and said, "he was reading, "how to deal with a domatrix" which made them go quiet before Temari broke the silence in saying to go see the weapons kunoichi. They then teleported to Tenten's but soon regretted it as they looked inside and saw her "toys" all around before they quickly left, not waiting around long enough to see what she was doing with them.

"Okay, those last two were disturbing" Naruto said wide eyed before he shook his head and said to check out the last team before the sensei. They found Chouji coming from the store before sweat formed again as they noticed the bag of chips tied to his arm. Konohamaru was silently snickering at this while Naruto and Hinata wondered about the Leaf 13 and their mental state after the pranks.

"There, you can't escape from me now" he said triumpthly while the group just stared at him.

'_They're all crazy' _

Next up was Shikamaru who they found high in a tree staring up at clouds, not a care in the world.

'_Should've guessed' _Naruto and Hinata thought as they left the lazy nin for his kunoichi team-mate who they found at her family's flower shop talking to her father. Curious they stayed in to listen to the conversation that was quite interesting and entertaining for the kunoichi of the gorup.

"Um, otousan, how do you get rid of private mental images of somebody's else thoughts?"

"You make a special room within your mind to hold the images that you are trying to hide" Ino's father stated as Ino nodded and was about to go when her father asked what kind of mental images. Ino blushed red once more that made the girls grin and the boys, except Gaara and Naruto asked what that was about.

"We're not going to tell you" they said child-like before they continued to check out the rest of the victims around town. They found Anko coming from the dango shop, chewing on a dango, her jacket fully unzipped and walking proud just as Iruka was walking by. Anko greeted Iruka who blushed at her open jacket and stuttered back a greeting before he quickly left while Naruto was chuckling and grinning along with Itachi and Deidara as the girls wondered about that. Hinata decided to check up on her sensei Kurenai and found her and Asuma playing shogi, both chewing on pocky and looking happy. This site made the prankster group smile before they decided to go find the last three of the sensei. They luckily found all three in one place at the bookstore where Kakashi was buying a new stack of Jiraiya's books, Gai was trying to issue more challenges than usual while Yamato was explaining about what happened to him.

"It was so life-like, I think it could actually happen if we're not careful" Yamato stated as Kakashi went to counter to pay for his new books. Kakashi turned toward Yamato and said that it was just a prank but was secretly hoping it wouldn't become real as he turned back around and paid for his new books before sighing.

"All my good books gone, I had gone through a lot with those, oh well, I needed some new ones anyway" Kakashi said as he pulled out the first issue of Come Come Paradise and began to read, all the while ignoring Gai. Everybody raised a brow and looked at Deidara who had a sheepish look on his face as they asked him what he do with the books.

"Well I always wanted to read his work so..."

Naruto and Itachi both faced palmed at the smirking blonde as they muttered unbelieving before they sighed and looked up at the sky as the sun was starting to go down. "Speaking of ero-sennin let's go see how our pranks worked" Naruto said with a grin as they quickly teleported to Tsunade's office where both Senin was at, one whimpering while the other one was growling.

"Nothing but old bitties all day" Jiraiya cried while Tsunade growled and told him to shut up.

"Good, now maybe you will stop being a pervert" Tsunade growled as she sat the paper she just finished signing on a ridiculously high stack as she picked up the last piece.

'_Wow, just couldn't keep away from the sake eh baachan' _Naruto and Konohamaru thought as they saw her left up pen and sign her signature at the bottom of the page.

"Finally the last one" she said scanning it quickly before she signed the last one and put it with the rest. Tsunade sighed as she looked at the stack, seeming proud with herself for finishing as she turned toward her old team-mate before sighing.

"I think we were both pranked because it every cup of sake I had, 10 more pages of paper appeared" she grumbled before she smirked and held her fist in the air. "But I finally done, I beat him, hah, take that prank deity" Tsunade said smiling while Jiraiya just stared at her, inching away as he knew taunting a prank deity was bad news. The group stated grinning as they teleported once more to the 4th head before they decided to teach Tsunade and released the prank jutsu before counting down from 3.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0"

As soon as 0 hit there was a loud scream from the Hokage's office that had them howling with laughter. "You mean to fucking tell me that I been signing fucking leaves all this time!" she screamed to the high heavens while they laughed, Deidara busting out some of Tsunade's sake in celebrating which he handed one to Itachi who thanked him before taking the scroll from him saying he still too young to drink. After much grumbling, complaining, and begging Itachi let all of them have a small cup of the one bottle before the scroll was put away as they watched the sun go down. As the sky changed red so did the scrolls saying it was time to read them.

"The moment we've all been waiting for" Naruto said excitedly as Konohamaru ducked under his arm to look at the scroll which they all opened at the same time to see a single prank on the now blank scroll.

"_Prank Style: Sweet Dream, Beautiful Nightmare" _they said with an evil grin as the biju appeared before them glowing with power.

"**All of you stand back, now it's our turn to prank" **Kyuubi and Shukaku with full fledge grins as they looked out at Konoha. Naruto asked what they meant, clearly upset if he couldn't a part of the final prank but calmed when they said they would still be a part of it.

"**You need high levels of chakra to perform this next prank and me and Shukaku are the only ones with enough to do it" **

"I have an idea but what exactly does this prank do?" Gaara asked as he noticed the biju grin get even wider, if that was possible, before the tanuki explained.

"**As the names states it puts all those who we choose to be put under a deep sleeping spell that works as soon as the moon is high in the sky." **

This made them nod before they remembered something and asked why they told them to say that the pranking deity would strike when the moon went black. Kyuubi smirked as he looked up at the now starry sky.

"**With all the events happening I guess you forgot, tonight is the night of the lunar eclipse where the moon will become completely black and when our chakra surges the most." **

The group nodded but frowned before asking how the moon the moon played into the prank.

"**When they all come out to watch the lunar eclipse, we will stay up here and scare the hell out of them all thinking the pranking deity was keeping his promise" **Kyuubi said grinning as the group cheered and said they love it before Kyuubi brought down their joy by saying they had to wait four hours after sunset to do the prank. **"At least you can take the time for your chakra to return after all the teleporting you guys did" **he reminded them as they sat down and started to play cards, meditate, talk about the pranks, and anything else they could to pass the time. When the time neared and the saw the moon rising, Itachi handed all of them a voice changer he ordered when he sent the letter out and had arrived yesterday.

This is going to be the best prank I, we ever played on Konoha" Naruto said happily before he put the collar around his neck when Itachi explained how it changed the tone and style of his voice.

"Wish told us sooner" Gaara said with false anger as he put the familiar thing around his neck.

"I actually had fun, more fun than I ever had in a long time" Temari said grinning as she put her on next.

"It's a shame we won't be able to pull more pranks like this on the childish members at the base, un" Deidara sighed as he placed his on with some help since his hand mouths kept chewing on it.

"We should set up some kind of mailing system so we can send you guys some videos of our pranks when you leave, kore" Konohamaru said before he gave Naruto and Deidara a fist bump before Itachi reminded him that it wouldn't be possible.

"Leader will find out about it and if he learns that we spent a week with two biju pranking instead of capture..." Itachi calmly said looking at Deidara who grumbled about pierce-loving leaders which made Itachi lips twitch.

"Even if we go back as friends or enemies at least we can truthfully say that we went out with some fun" Hinata said looking at the four groups of leaf, sand, Akatsuki, and the biju coming together for pranks.

"**Yea me and Kyuubi haven't had this much fun in many years since the first time we were sealed but I can say this...Gaara if you pull more pranks in Suna I will let you sleep" **Shukaku said slyly which made Gaara and Temari glare at him.

"**Heh, I don't think they believe you unless you give them your biju honor but I can say that I don't mind helping Naruto with his pranks since he proved to be a good heir to the pranking jutsus and deserve a reward in the end." **

Before Naruto could ask what kind of reward, they watched as the Leaf 13 made their way up to the top of the administrative building to watch the moon. Going invisible they watched as the teams looked up just as the moon was high in the sky and started to change black due to the lack of light from the sun and the shadow of the earth. The pranking group grinned as they heard commotion from the town about the moon changing.

'_It's show-time' _they thought as the moon went completely black and they put on a henge that was masked by the biju's chakra before Kyuubi and Shukaku started laughing loudly, their voices echoing all around the village. Naruto and Hinata was pleased to see the teams had started to pale as they looked up at them, some shaking and whimpering.

"You didn't heed my warning about the consequences of your actions, now all of Konoha will suffer my wrath!" Kyuubi roared as he and the rest of the team slowly stopped fueling their chakra as to seem like they appeared out of thin air. All of them had henged to have animal parts as if they were mythical followers of the prank deity.

"Who are you?" Tsunade yelled out, shaking in fear as what she thought was a joke became real as she saw the gleaming razor-sharp teeth of Kyuubi as he chuckled.

"Why you already forgot who I am Tsunade, I'm hurt. I'm Itazura or did you forget I talked to you yesterday while you were in your office" Kyuubi growled before he waved his hands to Shukaku and the rest of the group.

"These are my friends, my right hand man, Odokemono or Odo for short and my followers, the jōkā clan."

"What have we done to deserve your wrath?" Sakura yelled out she was silenced with a roar that made some of them flinch and almost run back to their homes.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK WHAT YOU DONE! All of you have done wrong to my heir, Uzumaki Naruto when you tried to get revenge over harmless pranks. Pranks are left to the pranksters and victims will stay the victims."

Kyuubi snorted when he saw them get into a fighting position before Naruto motioned to him to he wanted to say something which he nodded and gave the blonde vessel the spotlight.

" There is no need for that for you can't escape your punishment anyway" Naruto smiled as he saw them tense before Hinata decided to cut in.

"You hurt Naruto in the worst of ways, you took his food, his life source, the thing he needed until he was on the brink of death and then didn't even have the nerve to go check on him. And did you feel bad for what you did...no, you threw a party to lift the spirits of your soul and not think about your guilt" Hinata growled out before the rest of the group decided to throw in their own comments as to make it seem like they all had been watching them from the very beginning.

"The pranking had went to far and only a few were not responsible nor be punished for your actions these people are:

"the Hyuuga girl Hinata-"

"the Hokage's underappreciated assistant Shizune-"

"the ramen shop owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame-"

"that magnificent little prankster who will Naruto's right-hand man Konohamaru-"

"the first person Naruto saw as a father figure, the teacher Iruka-"

"the extremely sexy Anko...hey Iruka did you like the centerfold pictures of Anko Naruto left for yo-"

"I know he did since he has the complete leather picture on his ceil-"

The biju's mouths was suddenly covered by Naruto and Gaara's hands as they mentally told them to hush while Iruka turned a nice shade of red before he started coughing and looking down. Anko blinked and then smirked as she made her way over to the blushing dolphin and whispered something in his ear that him yelp and blush even more as he gave a slight nod.

"Can we get back to the thing at hand" Temari said dryly as the biju nodded before Naruto and Gaara removed their hands and continued what they were saying.

"the lovely couple of the sensei Asuma and Kurenai, yea keep denying it we know you two like each other-"

"and a selected other few who won't mention but the rest of you had set your downfall. Now prepare for the ultimate prank" Kyuubi snarled as he turned toward the others, a grin on his face as he motioned them forward. "Now choose your victims" Kyuubi said as he waved his hand at the team who was staring up at them with shock and fear.

"I, the kitsune (fox) akuma, choose...team 7 as my victims" Naruto said with a laugh as he heard Sakura gasp, Sasuke grunt before activating his sharingan, and Sai just smile, happy to be part of a prank.

"I, the neko (cat) akuma, choose...team 8 as my victims" Hinata said on a giggle as she heard Kiba and Akamaru whining while Shino seemed to shake a little, the only sign he was uneasy.

"I, the tanuki (raccoon-dog) akuma, choose...team 9 (Gai) as my victims" Gaara said calmly as he saw them tense while Tenten squeaked, Neji activated his byakugan, and Lee look scared for a second.

"I, the itachi (weasel) akuma, choose...team 10 as my victims" Temari said with a large smirk as she heard Chouji gulp before grabbing his chips, Shikamaru say what a drag, and Ino turn pale before slowly backing away.

"I, the Saru (monkey) akuma, choose...Yamato as my victim" Konohamaru said as he watched the wood-user stare up at him in shock before looking at the others who were all scared now.

"I, the tori (bird) akuma, choose...Gai as my victim" Deidara said with a grin as he heard the green-clad ninja cry out no before he started bawling about how youthful was being mean to him.

"I, the karasu (raven) akuma, choose...Kakashi as my victim" Itachi said a smirk as he heard the copy nin curse and raise his forehead protector to show his sharingan while Itachi did the same, his eyes coming off as red from the distance like a demon. Kyuubi nodded as the group picked their victims before he turned toward Shukaku, a knowing grin on his face.

"How about it old pal, who do you think we should prank?" Kyuubi asked as Shukaku pretended to think as he looked down at the group before two people caught his eye.

"Why I believe we should team up and take down the Sennin Jiraiya and Tsunade" Shukaku stated loudly as there was an outcry of gasping, crying, and pleading to be spared before Kyuubi smirked and said fine.

"There is no turning back, we have spoken and our decisions stand as is. Time to pay the price...OUR ULTIMATE JUTSU!" Kyuubi roared as he and the Shukaku started to make the hand seals for the jutsu before crying out loudly, _'Prank style: Sweet Dreams, Beautiful Nightmares'_ as everybody tried to run away. The biju let out evil roars of laughter as the glowed red before their chakra was shot high in the sky and floated down from the moon, raining down on people of the village. The second it made contact, they fell into a deep sleep before disappearing. Those who tried to take cover soon met the same fate as the chakra seeped through their hiding places and made contacted. The whole village was dropping like flies, the teams on the building, watching in horror as the group above started laughing saying they were having fun.

"In the name of Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who suffered by the hands of his friends, the heir to me by me-" 

They gasped as they heard that Naruto would become the next heir to the pranking deity as he continued.

"I fulfill a vengeance in his name even if he didn't want me to but I did so honor him for me taking pity on your worthless souls. As long as the moon is dark, I shall control the pranking and now enjoy an hour of your worst nightmares."

The red chakra soon the team below them as they all screamed which turned to yawns before they too disappeared. All around the town people was asleep as Kyuubi and Shukaku turned toward them with mischevious looks.

"**Alright you go have fun now this is what you need to do. You enter their house and stand over them, think of what you them to dream and then twist it into a nightmare, now you have to be quick because you only have an hour to do it." **

"Got it" they said with a nod before an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Hey let's howl to the moon like the hunt is on" Naruto said which made them laugh saying it was a good idea for pranking before they all let out howls that was even more creepier thanks to the voice changes before they all disappeared to prank their teams, first up is team 7.

_*Sasuke room*_

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Naruto said with a smile as he saw Itachi standing next to his sleeping brother. Itachi looked up at Naruto and asked what he was planning to do in which Naruto answered truthfully nothing horrible. The older Uchiha asked what he had planned before Naruto smiled and explained his plan which made Itachi surprised.

"You would waste an opportunity like this for that?"

"Yea, hopefully he will be better in the end and if not then at least he will know the truth" Naruto said as Itachi nodded, thanked him before disappearing. Naruto sighed and muttered about him being soft before he cast the jutsu and left.

_*Sasuke's nightmare*_

_Sasuke was walking around in a forest when he saw Itachi up ahead with a woman and three children having a picnic and laughing. Seeing this Sasuke tried to activate his sharingan and chidori but realized that he couldn't. Growling he ran over to Itachi and tried to punch him but realized he couldn't attack his brother but his brother could touch him as he grabbed him by the throat. The family scene behind Itachi disappeared where the only thing left was the picnic stuff. _

"So are you going to tell me how foolish I am and that I lack hatred" _Sasuke growled from the hand around his throat before he blinked in surprise as he saw his brother crying before he let go and disappeared. The picnic soon disappeared to change to Itachi in the middle of town surrounded by people who was giving him gifts as if they had accepted him. _

"Thank you for saving Konoha from being taken over by your family. I'm sorry that you had to lose everything, even your brother, but you did it because you loved your village" _a little boy said before Sasuke realized that the little boy was him until Itachi picked him up. _

"I know its hard to accept this but its the truth Sasuke but remember I will always be there, watching over you because I love my little brother and I hope you can forgive"_ Itachi said looking at the little boy before he looked up at the older version of Sasuke with tears in his face as he turned and walked away, younger Sasuke hugging him as if all his troubles was taking away before both slowly disappeared. _

_*back in Sasuke's room*_

Sasuke woke up with a start as he looked around at his room, before his breathing calmed down and replayed the events of his "nightmare" in his head. "Was it all really just a dream thanks to the pranking deity?" Sasuke muttered before he looked at his dresser for the time and was stunned to see a basket full of cherry tomatoes and onigirl, a raven feather sticking out from underneath it. "Itachi..." Sasuke muttered as he picked up the feather and a onigirl before he grew quiet. "I forgive you" Sasuke said before he took a bite of an onigirl and thought about all girls around town that didn't know him as he finished off the onigirl and went back to sleep, heart a little lighter. Outside his window, Naruto and Itachi watched and heard his apology before walking away from the Uchiha compound.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Itachi said as Naruto said no problem as they both disappeared for their next victim.

"Alright next is Sakura-chan" Naruto muttered as he looked up at her house before teleporting to her room where what he saw made a drop of sweat form. Hinata was standing in the corner of Sakura's room an evil grin on her face. "Hinata-tenshi what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as she stepped out of the corner of the room, a look that said she was up to no good.

"Well I got a suggestion for Sakura' prank" she said sweetly which made Naruto nervous as he asked her what before she whispered her idea into his ear which made Naruto whimper and say no repeatedly. "Please" she said giving him a sad look before he sighed and said fine. Giving him a quick kiss, she left so Naruto could cast the jutsu before he too followed, muttering about nonstop nightmares himself.

_*Sakura's nightmare*_

"Sasuke-kun" _Sakura cried out as she ran toward the Uchiha who was in standing by a tree in a forest. As she approached him she watched in shock as Naruto appeared from above the trees right in front of Sasuke. _

"You're late dobe" _Sasuke said with a smirk as Naruto blushed and said he was taking a bath before Sasuke grabbed him and brought him down to a kiss. Sakura stopped in mid-stride as she watched in horror and secretly fascination as her two team-mates kissing. _"You should have told me and I would have joined you" _Sasuke said smirking as Naruto frowned and called him a pervert before he started moaning as Sasuke kissed him on his neck. _

"Stupid teme, stop there when we're in the open" _Naruto said blushing as Sasuke smirked before grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him further into the forest, Sakura shocked in place._

"Good point Naruto, that way no one will here you screaming."

"Hey wait a minute, SasUKE, we agreed that you would let me top this time."

"Fine dobe, we can use your shadow clone like last time" Sasuke said as the duo disappeared into the forest and out of sight.

"... ... I don't know whether to be sick or cheer?" Sakura said her face green but blood oozing out of her nose. Sakura blinked when the area changed and it went back to Sasuke waiting only this time Ino dropped down from the tree. "No, not Ino-pig" Sakura cried as she watched to the two leave for the deeper part of the forest as she gave chase and grabbed his arm. "Why don't you love me" Sakura said near tears as Sasuke shrugged her off his arm and glared at her.

The only one who will ever like you will be Lee now leave me alone" Sasuke said as he continued his walk with Ino away from her. Then the scene changed again only with a different person except Sakura every time.

"When will this nightmare end?" Sakura said screaming and crying as she held her head before the forest started to disappear.

_*back in Sakura's room*_

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she woke up, real tears running down her face. "Why Sasuke-kun...maybe it's true" Sakura said softly before she went back to sleep, still crying while Naruto sighed before turning away.

"Now off to Sai" Naruto said before he frowned, wondering how to prank the emotionless painter as he teleported to Sai's room. As soon as he got there, he fell anime style as he spotted Deidara looking around at the books and art supplies with interest. "What are you doing here?" Naruto hissed as he sped his way over to the blonde Akatuski member who smiled and said he wanted to see what he did with an artist which made Naruto face palm. "I should've known" Naruto grumbled before he sighed and said he didn't know.

"Well I can give you some suggestions, say he need to name his art or find some kind of hobby besides reading books like paint for a business or something" Deidara said which made Naruto agree, saying it was a good idea before he left.

_*Sai's "Nightmare"_

"So this is what a nightmare prank looks like?" _Sai said intrigued as he looked around at the open area in the forest next to a stream until Naruto appeared above the stream. Walking over to Sai he sighed and sat down on the blanket that appeared. _"So what exactly is my nightmare?" _Sai asked as he looked around before sitting down next to Naruto who grinned, scratching the back of his head_.

"Actually I couldn't think of one that you deserved so I'm just going to give you some advice...you need a hobby."

"But I have a hobby, it's reading" _Sai said confused until Naruto sighed and said, _besides that I mean you can draw.

"Have you ever tried sending some of your art work to a museum?"

_When Sai shook his head no, Naruto waved his hand said 'there you go' before he stood up and made his way back to the stream._

"I suggest you do that, you're a really good artist just make sure that they don't come to live when you send them" _Naruto said, remembering what happened to his apartment before Sai nodded and watched Naruto disappeared over the water before the forest began to fade._

_*back in Sai's room*_

Sai woke up and looked around his room, taking in the art supplies, scrolls, and other things that made him smile.

"Thank you Naruto" Sai said smiling as he got up and taken a canvas decided to draw something for the blonde for when he got back from Suna...or wherever he was in Sai's mind. When it was done, Sai left it out to dry before he went back to bed. Naruto watched as Sai drew something for him before he wiped his hands and said he was done as he started walking back to town when he saw the rest of the group standing just outside waiting for him.

"Hey guys, you done with your pranks already?" Naruto asked smiling but looked confused when they shook their heads as they said they hadn't started.

"None of us know the teams as good as you and we need you help, un" Deidara said as Konohamaru grinned saying he only hung around Naruto while Hinata smirked saying she wanted to help him prank some more. Naruto just blinked before he nodded and said he was in as they left for the victims-team 8.

_*Kiba/Akamaru's room*_

"No, no Akamaru where are you, help me, the cats are chasing me" Kiba said twisting around in his bed as Akamaru was running in his sleep, whimpering too as he couldn't find Kiba. They both woke up a few minutes later where Akamaru jumped in bed with Kiba and he grabbed the big furry dog and hugged him as he went back to sleep, feeling better.

_*Shino's room*_

"Why don't you remember me father...please its me your son...no I don't want to vanish" Shino said fear heard in his voice before he woke up and looked around his eyes close before he felt for the table for his shades and put them on. "...it was just a nightmare...I think I need to talk more so I won't be forgotten as easily" Shino stated as he heard his books buzzing before talking to them about going back to sleep before he too went back to sleep, shades back on the table.

"Does he ever show his eyes?" Naruto growled as he waited for Shino to open his eyes to see what he looked like but to now prevail.

"Come Naruto niisan, next is team Gai" Konohamaru said excited as he gave Naruto before the blonde hit him in the head saying it wasn't funny as the went to Naruto's horror house first.

_*Lee's room*_

"Please don't run away from me...why do you hate me?" Lee cried in his sleep before his face expression turned to one of surprise. "Sakura-chan, you think if I change my clothes...you might think about dating me? Yosh, I will do for you are beautiful sakura flower who shines her love down of all" Lee said in his sleep before he turned over and went back to sleep, the rest of the group sweat dropping at his talking.

_*Neji's room*_

"Ahh" Neji screamed as he woke up from a nightmare of him becoming a girl and married to Lee before he rushed out his room and out the Manor toward his destination with Hanabi watching as he ran pass before she went back to bed, wondering what was wrong with him as the hidden prank team quickly left for their next victim.

_*Tenten's room*_

"Ahh" Tenten screamed as she woke up from a nightmare of Neji married to Lee because she didn't admit her feelings to him. "No I got to fix this" Tenten said, not caring her hair was done as she rain from her room, out the house, and straight for the Hyuuga Manor, manners be damned.

Neji and Tenten met half-way as they were running, so fast they literally ran into each other knocking each other onto their backsides. Realizing who was in front of them they both quickly spoke at the same time.

"I love you Neji"

"Please be with me"

Both grew quiet at the others confession before they both blushed and nodded before Neji helped Tenten up and walked her back her before he went back to the Hyuuga Manor. The prankster team was watching quietly on the side thinking how sweet but hilarious at the scene that just took place before they went to the last team.

_*Ino's house*_

"Sasuke...what are you doing with Naruto...oh my gosh...wow that's hot" Ino said giggling in her sleep which made Naruto disappear and go puke his guts out while Temari and Hinata was giggling up a storm. The boys, all being around females enough just sighed before they disappeared to the deer in the group's house.

_*Shikamaru's house*_

"No...work is such a drag...I can't...it's too troublesome" Shikamaru grunted as he forced to do work in his nightmare which made Temari snort at the lazy genius before a large grin appeared on her face and she told the rest to go ahead as she did something. The boys, not needing another second disappeared in a heartbeat while Hinata giggled and said good luck before she disappeared to the butterfly house where he was screaming in horror.

_*Chouji's house*_

"No I'm not tasty, ahh, stop eating my hand you delicious bag of chips, AHH" Chouji screamed as he jolted up in bed, breathing hard before he looked at his hand and was happy to see it was still there. "Boy what a dream, I think I need to cut back on the food before bed" he grumbled before he laid back down and was fast asleep. Temari joined 3 seconds later, a big grin on her face as she said she was done. The boys just gave her a look before they sighed and said to get a move on.

"Now the adults" Naruto said before they disappeared back to the Hyuuga Manor to further torment Hiashi.

_*Hiashi's room*_

"No Hinata!" Hiashi cried as he jumped up in bed looking around before he sighed, thinking back at the dream. Hiashi nearly jumped again when he heard knocking at the door and activated his byakugan to see Neji standing there. "Come in Neji" Hiashi said softly as Neji came poked his head in and asked if everything was okay as Hiashi nodded, saying he had a bad dream.

"I did too, this pranking deity isn't someone you want to mess with" Neji sighed as Hiashi looked at him and told him dream of Hinata take over Konoha with Naruto's help because he didn't believe she was strong enough and had hurt her with his words. Naruto then went into 9 tailed state before he destroyed everything and Hinata took over because she was the only one Naruto would listen too.

"Do you think these nightmares mean something?" Hiashi asked Neji who was quiet before he nodded and said his nightmare made him realize that things could change within an instant and that it was best to fix it while it was still young. Hiashi thanked Neji and said he could go back to bed while Hiashi sat up thinking about Neji's words before he nodded to himself and went back to bed, needing to talk to Hinata when she got back.

_*Ebisu's room*_

"This is so much fun" Konohamaru snickered as he and Naruto was laughing at Ebisu's whimpers because he couldn't reach the girls beckoning to him from a natural hot spring because of an invisible barrier.

"No, please let me in" Ebisu cried in his sleep before Naruto whispered something to Konohamaru who nodded and said it would work for him too before they disappeared again.

"Hey let's do one for Anko and Iruka-sensei, nothing bad but something to make them feel better" Konohamaru said, really wanting to do more of the pranks in which they nodded before going to see Anko.

_*Anko's room*_

"Who you calling ugly you damn snake, oh I loved to beat you to...well now this more like it" Anko grinned her sleep as she dreamed about a tied up and obedient Orochimaru who was forced to be on her every wake and call which then switched to the snake tied up and a sign that said beat the shit out of me around his neck with a large sickle beside him held by a weasel.

"I think Anko's happy now, un" Deidara said as he looked at the evil smirk on her face as she mumbled about weasels hating snakes and changing animals.

"Hn" Itachi said as he left a piece of paper beside her bed about where to find the holder of the weasel contract before the group went to Iruka's house.

_*Iruka's room*_

The site inside had the girls blushing, Gaara raising a nonexistent brow, and Naruto and Konohamaru laughing their butts off before Deidara and Itachi told them to go wait outside. "Wow, the biju weren't kidding, un" Deidara said as he looked around the room at the pictures, especially the one on the ceiling.

"Come, let's hurry and set this up, our time is running out" Itachi stated calmly as 45 minutes had already passed and they only had 15 minutes to do the other three and get back to the biju who was torturing Jiraiya and Tsunade. They watched as Iruka's face turned into a smile at seeing Naruto and Hinata married before he frowned and told Nikkō, who was Naruto and Hinata's child in his dreams, to stop painting the Hokage's faces while the duo inside the room chuckled before leaving.

_*Yamato's room*_

"No, Naruto where are you, NARUTO" Yamato cried out before he calmed as the nine tails who was on a rampage was forced in the seal again by the blonde.

"I couldn't figure out anything else to prank him with" Naruto told Gaara when he asked why he redid that prank.

_*Gai's room*_

"No, my eternal rival, you...you've found a new rival, NOOO" Gai cried in his sleep, anime tears running down his face as the group either face palmed or sweat dropped before going over to said eternal rival.

_*Kakashi's room*_

"No, Icha Icha books anymore, damnit Gai you're a curse" Kakashi said his eyes opening as he shot up before covered his mouth and sighed. "I'm going to have to stay away from Gai for a little while" Kakashi mumbled to himself behind his hand as he sighed and went back to sleep, the cover placed over his face. Outside, Naruto was growling about never going to be able to see Kakashi's face while everybody was quiet, having seen it via 3rd eye, a scope, sharingan, and the byakugan while Temari didn't care and Konohamaru was too excited about the last two pranks to care.

"Okay that was last one" Gaara stated as he noticed the others breathing hard a little at the amount of chakra it took to teleport and use the jutsu. Looking up they watched as the moon was starting to lighten up which made them realize that they were running out of time.

"Let's go see how Kyuubi and Shukaku are doing" Naruto said hurriedly as they agreed and disappeared to find the duo in Tsunade's office where Tsunade was sleep at her desk and Jiraiya laying on a cot beside it.

"**We didn't want you to waste the energy in going after these two in different places" **Kyuubi said as Shukaku nodded before they noticed how tired the group looked. The two biju gave them the chakra they had left before they went back to their cages, not enough chakra to let them stay out. Naruto looked down at the tormented now calm duo before he smiled.

"Even thought they act stubborn on the outside, I know deep down that they're really sorry" Naruto said out loud before he told his plan to the others and together they pulled a final prank on the two Sennin. Tsunade had a dream/nightmare where she was on a date with Jiraiya but she couldn't hurt the, after a rough start it turned into a good date. In Jiraiya's dream/nightmare Naruto took Konohamaru's idea and had it where naked females was beckoning to him before the biju changed it to naked Tsunade making Naruto sick once again. As the moon changed back to white, they saw the Sennin twitch before they all teleported themselves back to the 4th's head, all except Naruto and Gaara out of chakra to use.

"Before we go let's let out one more cry to really hit it home" Konohamaru said as they all smiled and said yea before they replaced the collars around their neck as they sensed the village of Konoha looking at them.

"Remember who we are, we are the deities of pranking, the avengers of Naruto, and the restorer of balance. We have gotten our revenge for Konoha's #1 Prankster now don't let it happen again" they said together and was pleased to hear sounds of and voices saying yes before they started laughing and to put an end to it said loudly:

"LONG...LIVE...PRANKING!" before they let out animal cries deep into the night as the moon turned white and they faded before Naruto and Gaara teleported all of them back to Suna as the hidden leaf village went into a frenzy to set up for when Naruto came back.

_*Suna, the Kazekage Mansion*_

They all appeared in the kitchens too tired to do anything as they slowly made their way back to their rooms, all their energy spent. Itachi and Deidara manage to teleport in time when Kankuro opened his door and asked how it went before he noticed the way they were walking and chuckled. "I'll ask tomorrow, for now you four get some sleep" he said before he closed his door as they slowly made it to their rooms and flopped down on the bed, too tired to even take their clothes off even as they fell asleep, even Gaara since Shukaku was too tired to do anything. Within seconds they were knocked out, in which they missed when the scrolls glowed a dark black before they all disappeared and reappeared in their beds, sleeping clothes on, things put up, and knocked out.

"You have done well my pranking children but for some of you the fun is only beginning" a voice said lowly from everywhere as they mumbled out a you welcome unknown who they were talking to before they fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Avenger's Revenge

Revenge of Konoha's #1 Prankster

Chapter 13

*don't own Naruto or there would have been a prank deity*

_Epilogue_

Ah, what a beautiful day it was in Suna, the sun was shining, the wind at a nice breeze, and Naruto was being stubborn in waking up.

"Naruto...Naruto"

"Mm, five more minutes" Naruto mumbled in his sleep as he turned and covered his head with the blanket as to block out whoever was calling his name. All was quiet until something big and heavy landed on Naruto's head, making him jump up in the bed.

"Waah, I'm under attack" Naruto screamed, sitting up quickly before he heard giggling and realize he was hit by a bag. Frowning, he pushed the bag off of his lap and glared at Gaara who was grinning. "What did you do that for?" Naruto-said half-sleep before his brain kicked in and he remembered all the events of yesterday.

"You needed to wake up, you're supposed to be heading back for Konoha soon" Temari said with a smile as Naruto grinned and jumped out of the bed, knocking the bag to the floor where letters pile out.

"What's with the bag full of letter? Is that paperwork you have to do Gaara?" Naruto asked as he started picking up the letters and stuffing them back into the bag.

"No, they're all letters from Konoha" Hinata said as she finished helping Naruto pick up the letters. Taking the bag from him, she handed to Itachi who swung it over his shoulder while Naruto looked up shock.

"All those letters are from Konoha?"

With a nod, they grinned and told him to get dress before they left the room. Within record time, Naruto was dress and in the kitchen where everybody was waiting for them. Handing him the bag again, Naruto looked at it and then at the group who had curiosity in their eyes.

"Want to read them with me?" Naruto asked in which they all nodded before they sat down and poured the hundreds of letters on the table before playing grab and read. "Hey where Kankuro at, I know he would like to read some of these" Naruto said, waving his hand on the pile of letters.

"Oh, he's dealing with the rest of the scrolls" Konohamaru said as he placed the letter he just read down before picking up a new one.

"There's more" Naruto asked, eyes wide as they nodded and said that Kankuro was dealing with more scrolls. There was the sound of footsteps and Itachi and Deidara went invisible as Kankuro entered the room, grin on his face as he brought 3 more scrolls.

"It seems you guys left an impression on Konoha, they've been sending letters and gifts all morning, here's the rest" Kankuro said as he handed Naruto two of the scrolls. "If you don't mind, I'm going to read some of these because I'm curious see what they say" Kankuro said as he left the room, scroll in his hand.

"He could've waited until you said yes" Temari muttered as Itachi and Deidara became visible again.

"It doesn't matter, let's get back to the pile on hand" Naruto said as he opened up the scroll with gifts and unsealed clothes, weapons, flowers, ramen bowls, shoes, and anything that could considered a gift. "Sweet" Naruto said as he looked at the second scroll which was gifts from the Leaf 13.

"Wow, all these letters basically say the same thing. We miss you...please return...not same here, un" Deidara said as he put the last letter down on his pile which soon joined the others. Naruto smiled at this as he looked at some of the letters, chuckling about how he tortured them enough. Naruto sat back before he started laughing, drawing all their attention.

"What's funny Naruto?" Itachi asked as the blonde was busy trying to catch his breathe so he could answer but was having a hard time. After a couple more minutes of non-stop laughter he managed to sit up and explain.

"It's ironic, the greatest prank ever pulled was when they sent me to Suna therefore having it backfire on them."

The group chuckled and smiled at this as they pulled out the thing that lead to their joy, the pranking scrolls. Opening it up, they was surprised to see the jutsu disappeared to be replaced by one that took up the whole page. They heard a soft poof and turned to look at Shukaku and Kurama (Kyuubi) standing there, what looked like pride on their faces as they held a large rolled up scroll in their hands.

"Uh, what does this mean?" Naruto asked as he turned the scroll to face the duo who read the jutsu out loud.

"'_**Prank Style: Pass the Torch', **_**it means that it's time for you guys to choose the next prank styles. When we find someone who has shown great pranking skill we decide if they chosen to become the new holders of the jutsu scrolls and get to choose new pranks " **

"WHAT!" they cried as they looked at the scroll then back at the biju before asking if they was serious. When the biju nodded their head, Naruto eyes weld up with tears that started to fall.

"Thank you Kurama, Shukaku" Naruto said as he went to hug the biju who looked uneasy for a second before Naruto turned back to the pranking team and said to get busy. "All of you ready, we need to get brainstorming seeing as we don't have a lot of time together" Naruto said as they went to Gaara's office to get started on the future pranks in their heads. Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Hinata, Konohamaru, Itachi, Deidara, and Kankuro spent the rest of the day coming up with good prank jutsus that was reviewed by Kurama and Shukaku. Once Kankuro had left and the Akatsuki members visible, they looked back down at the scroll, a frown on their faces.

"We're still short 3 jutsus" Gaara muttered as Naruto scratched his head before he blinked and exchanged a look with Gaara who nodded and the duo called forth the biju.

"**You guys done or something?"** Kyuubi asked as Shukaku looked at the scroll, a look of confusion on his face.

"No...we want you two to choose two jutsus and we can choose on the last one together" Naruto said, surprising the two biju to tears as they said thanks before thinking and giving their suggestions. "Heh, I'd expect nothing less than from you two" Naruto chuckled as he sat the scroll down and looked at their handy work.

"Alright, now for the ultimate jutsu" Hinata said as they all sat there, thinking, until Naruto's eyes lit up and he started laughing saying he got the perfect idea.

"What?" they asked at the same time as Naruto explained the ultimate prank which had them cheering. "That's perfect for a ending prank, it's the best one ever" they said as Gaara, having the neatest handwriting, wrote it down on the paper with instructions.

"**Alright, everybody ready? Now just fuel chakra to the scroll to have it set" **Shukaku and Kyuubi explained as they nodded and everybody fueled their chakra to the scroll and watched as the jutsu disappeared only to see animal handprints appear.

"What's with the animal prints?" Konohamaru said looking at the paper.

"**This is those who have created prank jutsus over the years, they have been passed down to our friends and eventually came back to us..."**

The pranking team looked back down at the scroll and back up at the biju.

"**You will be the first human ever to sign and hold this scroll. Cherish this moment" **they said as the group watched their handprints appear where they had fueled chakra to the scroll before rearranging and their names appearing underneath. They felt a sense of pride before they watched the scroll glow, ravel up, and split into 7 medium-sized scrolls. The 7 beings picked up the scrolls and asked about it in which the biju explained that they were the new holders of the prank contract.

"Alright" Konohamaru said excitedly, making them all laugh as the scrolls shrank to normal-size which they placed in their pockets.

"**No one can see the content on those scrolls unless their a real prankster" **Shukaku and Kurama stated before going back into their cages with a smile as the group talked about their accomplishments. They looked around and met with the Akatsuki before they sighed, remembering about the life they had outside of pranking.

"I guess this means we're back to being enemies huh?" Naruto asked while Deidara and Itachi stayed quiet before standing up with the rest.

"Not fully but remember our deal" Itachi stated as Naruto sighed, nodded, and asked what they want.

"We'll come claim it another time, un" Deidara said smiling as they watched the duo about to leave. Asking them where they were going they smirked and said to have a look around Konoha before heading back to their base. Remembering the leaf village they said they were heading back too and can go with them in which they nodded. Naruto went and packed up his stuff before waving to Kankuro as they headed out of the Suna.

"So, how are we traveling?" Hinata asked before she and everybody else felt themselves being lifted off the ground and floating over the desert on Gaara's sand. "This works" Hinata said giggling as they enjoyed the ride back to Konoha which took only 2 days. Once they neared the border they got off and walked the rest of the way, talking about the fun and who they think they could get to join in on pranking. Turning, they was surprised to see Tsunade and Jiraiya there waiting for them with what they guessed was happiness and relief on their faces as they greeted the two Sennin.

"Hey baa-" Naruto was saying until he was crushed up against Hinata's big breast while Jiraiya whined and Konohamaru yelled for him next while the rest sweat dropped. "Can't...breathe" Naruto managed to gasp out making Tsunade finally let go of him. They all looked up to see a smile on the duo's face as they said they missed him.

"I missed you too baachan and Konoha" Naruto said grinning while Jiraiya approached him and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Man gaki, Konoha has been in hell ever since you left."

"Really, how so and does it has something to do with another prankster in Konoha?" Naruto said, eyes shining while Jiraiya gulped and looked around.

"Uh, let's not go into details but it has been very helpful in the end" Jiraiya said with a smile as he turned to show the something behind him. Naruto raised a brow as he noticed the beckoning cat charm on the string of the frog summoning contract. Confused, Naruto asked about it as Jiraiya turned around.

"I got the idea from a dream I had" Jiraiya said with a perverted grin before he was knocked on the head, not punched, by Tsunade who sighed.

"If you would stop being a pervert so much then I might go another date with you" Tsunade growled while everybody else, even the hidden Akatsuki members stood there and wondered if they heard right.

"You two went on a date?" Hinata asked, looking at Tsunade who coughed and said they should be heading back. Jiraiya winked at them before following Tsunade while the others was wondering about all the other changes in Konoha.

'_Wow, I think our prank did some good after all' _they thought as they followed the two Sennin to Konoha where they were shocked to see that they were throwing a party for him.

"The hero of Konoha" the crowd cried as Naruto and the rest approached the village, stunned as they asked what it was about. The duo avoided the question and said to just enjoy it as they looked around to see who was all there.

"Hey look it's Sakura and Lee" Konohamaru said slyly to Naruto, who had to fight the urge to knock the shinobi on the head or avoid looking at Lee. Naruto shot a quick glance only to look again as he took notice of what Lee was wearing, or more likely was not wearing.

"Lee, where is your green jumpsuit?" Naruto said, forgetting about avoiding him as they made their way over to him while Temari and Gaara was thankful that Lee had changed. Lee was know wearing a simple green shirt and pants combo with the fishnet shirt underneath, leg warmers, and headband around his waist.

"Sakura-chan has helped me improve, now all I have to do is cut down on my good guy pose" Lee said, teeth smiling while Naruto and Hinata stared at him, figuring out what happened.

"What about Gai-sensei?" Hinata asked and they watched Sakura and Lee exchange a look before looking down.

"Well-" is all Lee got to say when a yell was heard and they all turned to see two blurs, one at the top silver and the other green as they ran pass them.

"Gai, stay the hell away from me, you're bad luck"

"Who's your new rival, please be with me, you make me feel youthful" Gai cried as he chased Kakashi around Konoha while Konohamaru started laughing. A sweat drop formed on the back of everybody's head as they watched the dynamic duo running away.

"Did that sound wrong to anybody else?" Temari asked as everybody shook their heads yes before they snapped out of it and decided to enjoy the party as they walked around town to greet the others. They stopped and watch Sai, Sasuke, and an unknown female approach them which made them curious as she was fairly close to Sasuke. Naruto grew uneasy when Sai handed him a gift saying he was inspired to draw it for him. Thanking Sai and preparing for the worse, Naruto opened up the scroll and stood there surprised to see what was on it. Curious as to Naruto's sudden lost of words, the others looked over his shoulder and gasped at what they saw.

"Sai...that's beautiful" Hinata cried out as she and everybody looked at the picture of Naruto in the Hokage's robes with Konoha behind him and the faces of the Hokage in the far distant. What was real amazing was how life-like it was in which Naruto complimented him on which Sai said thanks. Naruto looked up at the artist and asked him when he do this in which he gave one of his smiles and said a dream that inspired him to draw.

"I started a new hobby, I work at museum now and paint self-portraits on the side."

"That's good" Naruto said with a smile before he turned to Sasuke and the girl beside him with a grin. "So you got another fan girl stalking you teme?" Naruto asked but heard Sasuke chuckle which made Naruto raise a brow.

"No, this is my girlfriend dobe."

"..." Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru, Gaara, Temari, and secretly Itachi and Deidara was staring at Sasuke with shock expressions on their face. "Your girlfriend?" they asked in which Sasuke nodded and watched as they all exchanged looks before turning toward the kunoichi beside him.

"Who are you? I never seen you around Konoha before?" Naruto asked as he noticed that she was wearing a Konoha headband with also had a picture of a crescent moon on it and strange shades.

"My name is Hyou and I was from crescent moon country but had to flee my country when they turned on me for my ability" Hyou said calmly but a hint of sadness heard in her voice.

"What kind of ability and when did you become teme's girlfriend?" Naruto asked loudly before he was interrupted by several gasps and Sasuke cursing.

"Sasunaru, or is it Narusasu?"

"No way would Sasuke ever let Naruto top-"

"Maybe they're switchers-"

The group looked at said nin and saw Sasuke's eye twitching and Naruto looking green as he turned and looked at several nin behind him who was avoiding his gaze. Naruto heard Sasuke growl and start to make hand seals before a hand on his shoulder stopped him from continuing.

"Don't worry I got it" Hyou said with a smile before she closed her eyes behind the shades and growled animal-like "void" before there was screaming and the three fan girls disappeared in a black hole underneath their feet. When Hyou opened her eyes they sensed something was different about them and was proven right when she took them off to show them her eyes. Her irises were yellow with black curved diamond shape pupils that were encased inside larger green curved diamond shape lens, kind of a twist on the normal cat eye.

"Wow, is that a doujutsu?" Konohamaru said looking closer from behind Naruto as Hyou smiled and shook her head.

"Yes, its a special doujutsu that was blessed onto me by a chimera I once saved from an attack by my village. My eyes can change into any other kind of doujutsu there is that I know of."

As proof they watched as Hyou's eyes changed from their cat-like state to that of the byakugan making Hinata gasp than that of the Sharingan making Itachi raise a brow than to the Rinnengan making the Akatsuki members exchange a look before going back to normal.

"However it's just an illusion in the beginning but with practice I can soon use their abilities and styles if I can get the Uchiha and Hyuuga to train me. I have a pretty good knowledge of the Rinnengan after being in rain country so now I can literally control time and space if I wanted to but I only ever use my powers when irritated" Hyou said as she waved her hands and the three fan girls returned looking shaken. They screamed when they saw Hyou turn toward them and run away while the group in front took several steps back.

"Okay...hey uh teme, isn't a girlfriend going to get in way of your revenge?" Naruto asked as he felt Konohamaru shaking behind him at what they called the feline eye kunoichi in which Sasuke smirked, close to a smile, and shook his head no.

"I gave up on my revenge and decided to just let sleeping spirits rest"

"...who are you and what have you done with Sasuke-teme?" Naruto yelled as he started checking Sasuke's eyes before releasing all his chakra, thinking it was a genjutsu. This of course got them to start their usual bicker wars while Hyou talked to Hinata about training with the Hyuuga in which she said Hyou would have to ask her father. Gaara and Temari shot a quick glance at Itachi who was smiling at the scene while Deidara was staring at the crazed leaf nin.

"Hey, let's go enjoy the party already" Konohamaru said, not wanting to be left out, which drew all of them back to their surrounded in which Naruto said they should and asked them all to join them.

'_What's really ironic is that they're throwing a party for me thinking I'm the one who stopped the pranks when we were the ones behind it the whole time' _Naruto mentally told the others who chuckled as they went to mingle in with the group.

'_Yes and thus restored balance in Konoha. Itazura was pleased you pranked in his name although you didn't release it. Make your life be blessed with happiness and pranks' _Hyou thought as she heard their conversation before following Sasuke as they walked with Naruto and company.

"I know it sounds weird but after that incident and the dreams, cats just scare me now" a loud voice was heard as they walked through town before they spotted Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

"It's okay, I understand how you feel but it doesn't make you any less strong" Shino said before he and Kiba turned when the secret pranking group greeted them. "Hello Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru, Temari and Gaara" Shino said while Kiba responded with a 'sup' as Akamaru barked. The group was surprised when Shino actually greeted them all.

"Wow Shino, you're really talking a lot now" Naruto said amazed as the bug shinobi nodded and said that he felt he needed to talk more. Hinata asked her two team-mates what they were talking about and Kiba was about to answer when a sound behind him caught their ears. Turning they looked down to see a group of cats staring at Kiba with razor sharp teeth which made Akamaru whimper and Kiba yelp before jumping and hiding behind Shino who just stood there. They soon realized that the cats were made of ink and a voice above them laughing while Kiba and Akamaru growled.

"Sai I'm going to kill you" the duo said as they chased after the artist who was quickly flying away on one of his ink hawks.

"Pranking is fun" Sai yelled down before he flew even further away, the dog duo chasing him while the group left behind watched them leave. Shino sighed before Hinata spoke up.

"Don't over do it Shino-kun, just learn to mingle more instead of just standing there all the time. It will help" Hinata said with a smile as Shino nodded, said thanks, and went off to socialize...or practice by talking to his insects. Smiling at the changes around them, Naruto and Hinata held each other hands as they continued walking around, taking in the sites and sounds of the party before they heard a voice behind them and they all turned to see Hiashi, Neji, and Tenten approaching. Seeing Hiashi they quickly let go of each other hands but was surprised when Hinata's father said it was okay.

"I will accept the two of you dating as long as she isn't hurt by you Naruto" Hiashi said sending a glare toward the blonde who nodded, confused at the sudden change in character. "Also I would like to apologize for the way I treated you Hinata" Hiashi said which made Hinata nearly start crying as she thanked Hiashi with a hug. Smiling the group followed Hinata and the rest back to the Manor as they questioned Neji and Tenten about their holding hands.

"Well we finally decided to start dating after some...interesting things happen while you were gone" Neji and Tenten said both blushing while the group tried hard not to laugh, all knowing exactly what _things _happened. Waving their goodbyes, Sasuke and Hyou decided to leave, saying all the noise was giving them headaches and disappeared while the others heard whining from hidden fangirls who was trying to catch the two of them together.

"Hey there's uncle Asuma" Konohamaru pointed out as they all made their way to the Dango Shop where they found Kurenai sitting and eating on cinnamon buns while Asuma was chewing on a chocolate pocky stick. When Hinata cried out they looked up and greeted them before Asuma grabbed Konohamaru.

"You little sneak, you stole my cigarettes didn't you?"

"Kore" Konohamaru chuckled, rubbing the back of his head while Asuma sighed, smiled, and ruffled the scarf shinobi's head. "Hey where's Shikamaru, he's usually playing shogi with you?" Konohamaru asked before Asuma scuffed and said that he had been even lazier than before.

"Why we nearly had to drag him out of the house just for him to hear about the party. Also he's taken up a strange hobby of collecting fans...I wonder why?"

They all started laughing before they left, Konohamaru staying to talk with his uncle, and went around town where food was being served and meet Ino and Chouji who was carrying a small plate of food.

"Wow Chouji, you usually eat more than that" Naruto said before he looked up in surprise when Chouji said he was going to cut down on his eating and train more. Ino giggled as she held his arm which made them even more surprised.

"I think he's cute this way and kind of cuddly too" Ino said before they said bye and walked off with each other while the pranking team wondered if they were still dreaming.

"I'm happy for them" Temari said with a grin as they continued walking around, being greeted and handed gifts.

"Wow, I think our pranks did more good than harm, un" Deidara whispered from behind them as they silently agreed before they watched as Konohamaru came running back laughing with a big grin on his face.

"What happened?"

"Ebisu-sensei has to be nice to Shizune-san because she got blackmail pictures on him. Ebisu now has to assist her with Tsunade work when she wants a break."

They all joined in on laughing when a voice from behind them said welcome back. Turning they all saw Yamato who asked he they were doing in which they answered while they all noticed how nice he was acting around Naruto. As they waved goodbye they watched as the rest of the party wrapped up before they all decided to head out for dinner. Going home and to the hotel to change (and grab the free ramen coupons) they returned and headed for Ichiraku Ramen where they found Iruka and Anko there.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, Anko-san, oyajisan, and Ayame" Naruto greeted them all as they replied back before he and the rest of the appeared, Itachi and Deidara under a henge.

"Today Naruto in dedication to your return ramen is on the house" Teuchi said which had the blonde celebrating as he ordered five bowls instantly making them all laugh before they placed their orders.

"This is the best day ever" Naruto said as he started to slurp down his ramen at a fast pace making Deidara stare at him while Itachi thought about his shark partner who ate the same way. "Hey are you two on a date or something Iruka-sensei" Naruto asked after he finished his first bowl while Konohamaru was busy staring at Anko who had her jacket all the way unzipped. They all saw how red Iruka's face was while Naruto, Gaara, Itachi, and Deidara silently snickered while Anko said yep and thanked Naruto for the pictures he had sent which had Iruka even reader.

"So Temari, I want to talk to you about weasel summoning..."

"Now Hinata, you're a sweet girl and I bet you will have beautiful children but just do me one favor...when you have children please teach them not to prank" Iruka said seriously which made Naruto start whining saying he needed to pass on his legacy on which had all of them laughing. As the day drew to a close they said their byes to Iruka and Anko before going to the hotel to sleep before their lives went back to normal the next day.

*the next day*

Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru, Itachi, and Deidara went off to the gates of Konoha to watch Temari and Gaara head back to Suna. Wishing them good luck, they grinned as they made sure nobody was listening in on them.

"Keep pranking alive" Naruto said with a smirk as the duo nodded and said they already had two followers in the new pranking era.

"Kankuro will most likely being joining in, I just have to make him promise not to prank Temari."

"Oh don't worry about that, if he tries anything then I will sic Matsuri on him. She loves to prank him as much as he likes to prank me."

This made Gaara look up at his sister with at raised brow. At her nod, he chuckled, saying that life in Suna was going to be interesting, before they waved goodbye and headed back to their sandy village. Hinata and Konohamaru headed home while Naruto headed toward the forest to see the two Akatsuki members off. Once making sure that nobody was following them Naruto turned to the duo who was looking at him with sad smiles.

"I think we all can agree we had fun this week and wish to do it again but alas we have to go back to our worlds of being enemies" Naruto sighed as Deidara and Itachi nodded.

"Until we meet again Naruto and we will keep pranking alive" Itachi and Deidara said, the latter eye gleaming with mischief as Naruto waved to the duo as they left. Once out of sight, Naruto sighed and headed back to his house, happy at making friends and pulling pranks.

"There goes the best fun I ever had" Naruto muttered as he made it to his house which had collected some dust over the past week. Opening up his window to stop from sneezing he decided to clean out his bag where he put away all his gifts and things until he found something that interested him. There was still one old prankster scroll left that he had forgot about in his bag. Wondering if the old jutsus was still on there he opened it up to find something else that surprised him.

"Not over until the avengers get revenge?" Naruto read out loud before he mentally visited the Kyuubi and asked about the message.

"**Wait...what?" **the fox asked as Naruto reread the message while Kyuubi used a tail to scratch his head in which he said he didn't know about the message because he nor Shukaku wrote about it.

"Well if you didn't write it, then who did?" Naruto wondered out loud where elsewhere somebody sneezed before rubbing her nose and smiling, knowing exactly who was talking about her. "Strange, it sounds like another adventure" Naruto said excitedly before he put the scroll back in his bag and changed into his pajamas as he snuggled up in his bed. "This was the best week I ever had" Naruto mumbled as he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of another adventure like this.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll get your wish" a voice said from outside his window before the person disappeared on a giggle.

_*six months later*_

"Alright, 10 days before Halloween and I'm ready for some major pranking" Naruto said excited as he thought about some of the things he, Hinata, Konohamaru had pulled in Konoha while the Sand siblings and Matsuri did the same in Suna. Then when they visited the other nation...well they had plenty of fun but found it strange that they couldn't use the new jutsus they had created.

"Suna is at the mercy of the Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Matsuri, Konoha is being plagued Hinata, Konohamaru, Sai, and Hyou, and the Akatsuki...sigh, I guess it's only Deidara and Itachi. They need at least 2 more members, boy I wish I could do it but oh well" Naruto muttered out loud before he looked at his reflections in the mirror of his room. Naruto and his female counter part were trying on their costumes for trick or treating on Halloween. Naruto and his clone Kyuto (in my story) was dressed up as Rin & Len Kagamine from Vocaloid and was happy with the results...well almost happy.

"I have to admit I do look except for the whisker marks, now if I could only do something about this hair" Naruto grumbled as he tried to take a comb to it only to have it break.

"Well if you want to do something about your hair I suggest super-strength gel, un."

"Ignore him, you look fine Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Kyuto quickly turned around to see two people in the shadows of his bedroom door but recognize the duo's voices which made him curious.

"Deidara, Itachi, is that you?" Naruto called out and watched as the duo came out of the shadows before he frowned and scuffed at them. "No fair, how can you say I look fine when you pull off a badass Alucard from Hellsing and you make a cool Izuru Kiri from Bleach. Wait, why are you two in costume?" Naruto complimented before he asked as the duo smirked at the question.

"Who would ever suspect two Akatsuki members dressing up for Halloween just to see you directly in Konoha, un?"

Naruto chuckled as he said, 'true' before he asked them what they were doing there in which he noticed the serious looks on their faces.

"We have came to call in our favor" Itachi said calmly as they approached Naruto and his clone who gulped before sighing.

"It's okay, I'm not going to try and _weasel _my way out of it" Naruto said with a smirk as he and Deidara started snickering while Itachi sighed, lips twitching before Naruto walked forward.

"Honestly, I was hoping you two had forgot but since its you Itachi, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

Naruto looked at them and asked what they wanted him to do in which he saw them exchange a look, smirk, and hold something out to him. Confused, Naruto opened one of the scrolls up to find the same message as the one from 6 months ago.

"So you left this in my bag?" Naruto asked as his clone went to retrieve it and show them but frowned when the duo shook their heads, saying it was in their bags too but they knew what it meant. "So what does it mean?" Naruto wondered in which the duo smirked and told him at the same time.

"Ready for round 2 of an all-week pranking fest"

Naruto blinked and said 'huh'.

"We helped you prank Konoha, now our favor is to help us prank the Akatsuki."

The room went quiet before a cloak of mischief crept over Naruto as he gave them his fox like grin while Kyuubi was celebrating in his cave, saying to keep the pranking alive.

"I'm so in" Naruto said as the duo nodded before Naruto remembered and asked about the others in which they shook their heads no.

"There will be too many people and will be hard to explain if one of them was seen. I guess we will have to work with a 3-man team, un."

Just as those words left Deidara's mouth, the message on the scrolls in their hands disappeared and was surprised to see the prankster contract appear which somebody had just signed it in blood. Naruto look at the duo who appeared to be in shock as they watched as Deidara's scroll rolled up and disappeared.

"My contact scroll, someone had just signed it but who, un?" Deidara wondered out loud as the large scroll appeared to show the new member of the prankster team as their handprint appeared.

"Do you recognize this handprint?" Naruto asked as the duo remained quiet, staring at the handprint before they nodded and looked up at Naruto with a smile.

"**Kit, we can bring whoever has signed to us" **Kurama said, having picked up the nickname over the months, as Naruto nodded and grabbed his large scroll that held all the creators of prank jutsus.** "All you have to do is say accept and fuel chakra to the scroll to summon the new member" **Kurama responded, curious as to see what other member in the Akatsuki was to join the prankster group. Naruto nodded and did as instructed before the scroll glowed and a person appeared in front of them, an eyebrow raised as this person looked around.

"So this is what you two was doing while you were gone that week" the voice said as the Akatsuki member turned around to look at Deidara and Itachi whose eyes grew big.

"No way" they muttered out as the summoned Akatsuki member turned to look at Naruto, an eyebrow raised. She then asked what they were doing with the biju vessel in which he smiled and said he had a deal for them.

"What kind of deal" the Akatsuki member asked as this person turned toward Deidara and Itachi who had grins on their faces.

"Prank the rest of the Akatsuki members" they said together before the lone Akatsuki member grew quiet before a large smirk appeared on this person's face and they nodded their head as they held up the scroll and said they were in. "Welcome to the team the three shinobi said to the newcomer who chuckled a bit and said that they were going to have fun as they looked down at the scrolls that started to glow, showing their first jutsu on their next adventure.

*the sequel will be up hopefully next week called _Konoha's #1 Prankster: Akatsuki's Revenge_"*


End file.
